I Can't Call You Father
by SonChan
Summary: .o.ABORTED.o. Marron's daughter, Cali, had to grow up living without a father. But when she suddenly discovers that her boyfriend's father, Trunks, is her dad, will she accept him? Can she forgive Marron? Can Trunks and Marron forgive each other?
1. I'll Never Tell

I Can't Call You Father  
  
Disclaimer: (OMG! This is actually the first disclaimer I've ever put up! Normally I'm too lazy and assume you guys know I don't own DBZ/GT) Cali, Boxer, Bikini, Angel, Kail, and T.J (Trunks Jr.) are all property of Majin_Angel_Chan and I am very grateful she lets me use them for my fanfiction. Note- T.J is normally Marron and Trunks' son but I had to change it in this fic. Cali normally is a spunky, perky, 17-year-old who loves to shop…but she's kinda o/c in this story due to her hard time growing up. The character's I own are Kyera, Kai, Daphne, Eve, Mara, Tanya, and Bardock. If you want to use them (…why?) just email me or IM or w/e. WARNING: This first chappy sucks…but like all my fics…THEY WILL GET BETTER!   
  
Chapter 1: I'll never tell…  
  
Marron quietly waited in the doctor's office for the test results. She nibbled her nails; a nervous habit. Marron could not help but be nervous. After all, this would decide her whole future…  
  
"Miss Krillan?" Dr. Azushi asked. "Yes Dr. Azushi?" Marron replied. "Congratulations! You're pregnant!" Dr. Azushi exclaimed. Marron tried to fake a smile. "Oh…uh…wonderful! Thank you." She said. Dr. Azushi smiled. "Tell your husband I give my regards." He stated. Marron had to use all of the muscles in her face to really try to fake a grin. "I…I will…Dr. Azushi. Thanks again." She said as she left.  
  
Once Marron got into her silver Mercedes, she broke out into tears. "Oh God!" she sobbed. "I can't be pregnant!" Marron exclaimed. She drove aimlessly for hours. Her eyes were burning from all the tears. Marron finally stopped at the lakefront. She sat on a bench and let every tear out. Why her? What did she do to deserve to be pregnant? All because of that stupid saiyan and stupid saiyan moon. "Damn you Trunks…" she whispered.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Last Night~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
The gang was out at one of the clubs. Trunks was feeling a little under the weather so Marron decided to walk him home since C.C was on the way to her apartment. Marron didn't mind at all. In fact, she and Trunks haven't been alone since they were going out 2 years ago. She still cared for him but she kept her thoughts to herself.   
  
Trunks had no idea that his illness was do to the fact that it was mating season. He clenched his chest and fell to the ground. "Trunks!" Marron yelled as she helped him up. "Oh God Marron!" Trunks exclaimed. Marron gasped. "Trunks! Are you ok?" she questioned. Trunks' eyes were fixed on her. "Trunks…stop it! You're scaring me!" Marron yelled. Trunks had a smirk on his face and started walking over to her. "Trunks…what are you do-" Marron started to say but was interrupted by Trunks' kiss. She didn't know what had come over Trunks until later. But for now, she didn't want to stop. Marron gave herself into the ardor.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marron picked up a rock and threw wit in the lake. "Why didn't I stop when I had the chance?" she asked herself. "Why did I have to be so stupid?!" Marron exclaimed. She sighed. "What am I going to do?" she questioned. "I should tell him…" Marron said as she got back into her car and drove to the Briefs' house.   
  
Apparently they were having another party. Marron braced herself and went in.  
  
Everyone greeted her warmly as she entered. Trunks was busy talking to his girlfriend Kyera. Kyera's father was in charge of the second biggest company in the world. (C.C being the first) Kyera was a cute orange-haired with spicy green eyes that always seemed to flicker. Marron decided to tell him later.  
  
During dinner, Trunks tapped on his wine glass and stood up. "Ahem…everybody? May I have you attention?" he asked. Everyone got quiet, except the ravenous saiyans; their eating makes a lot of nose ^^; "As most of you know, my girlfriend Kyera and I have been dating for 2 years. Today, I asked her to marry me and she's accepted!" Trunks exclaimed. Marron's mouth dropped. Trunks was getting married to Kyera? How in the world will she tell him now?  
  
  
  
One by one, Trunks was congratulated. "Alright buddy! You did it!" Goten said putting a hand on Trunks' shoulder. "Thanks Goten." Trunks replied grinning. Marron was still in shock. "Yo Blondie! You ok?" Bra asked. Marron got out of her trance. "Huh? Oh yeah…I'm fine." She stated. "You're not…upset…about Trunks and Kyera are you?" Bra questioned. Marron shook her head and said, "No…I'm over him. It's…just…never mind."  
  
Bra was puzzled by her friend's abruptness but decided not to pry. "Alright Mare-bare…later…" she stated. "Bye Blue…" Marron replied. Marron was convinced that she shouldn't tell Trunks. Not now…not ever. "If I'm not going to tell Trunks…then…its best I don't tell…anybody…" Marron thought. "I'll never tell anybody…" she mused.   
  
**Soooooooooooooooo…what did you guys think? Hopefully you'll still read on even though this will be the lamest chapter in the story! ***  
  
~SonChan 


	2. Cali

I Can't Call You Father  
  
Disclaimers: Once again, I DO NOT own Cali, Boxer, Bikini, T.J, Angel, or Kail. They belong to Majin_Angel_Chan. I DO however, own Kyera, Kai, Daphne, Eve, Mara, Tanya, and Bardock. Also note- T.J is the son of Trunks and Marron, but I had to change that for the fic, so he is the son of Kyera and Trunks. Another note- Cali will be o/c in this story due to her living without a father. (Except when she's a little girl)   
  
Chapter 2: Cali   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~7 years later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cali…wake up honey…time for training with Pan." Marron said softly to the cute, little, blonde 7-year-old. Cali groaned and got up slowly. "Mommy…I'm so tired! Do I have to?" she asked innocently. Marron grinned and said, "Yes; you have to!" Cali stuck her tongue out at her mother and changed into her training uniform. ((Boxer: OMG! Cali training? AHHHH! SonChan: **Smacks his head** Cali is o/c in this fic you idiot! Boxer: But still…AHHHHHHHHHH!))   
  
Cali's training outfit looked like her grandfathers, and most of the Z gang's outfits, except it was purple. She and her friends, (Boxer and Bikini, the twin 6-year-olds of Bra and Goten, 7-year-old T.J, Trunks and Kyera's son, his sister 5-year-old Daphne, and Pan and Ubu's 5-year-old daughter Angel) were all trained by Pan and occasionally the other adults. Cali thought Pan was the coolest person in the world! Pan had always taken a liking to Cali because she was more serious about training than most people she knew. Through Pan, Cali learned really cool ki waves like "Final Flash" and is near mastering the "Kamehameha Wave".   
  
Marron went down stairs to get breakfast started. Ever since Cali was born, Marron sold her apartment and moved back in with her parents. She had to quit her teaching job and now works at a Starbucks. Life's been pretty tough, but despite what she went through, it's all worth it in the end. Cali is a little angel from heaven.   
  
18 yawned as she walked into the kitchen in her lavender robe. "**Yawn** Marron? Are you cooking breakfeast again? You've been making us breakfeast for the past 9 months!" she exclaimed. "Oh mom…it's the least I can do…you guys won't accept my money for staying here and-"Marron started to say but 18 interrupted her. "Marron; you're our daughter; you don't need to pay us anything or cook anything!" she explained. Marron smiled. "I know…I just feel helpless unless I do some work." She said. 18 rolled her eyes and fixed herself some coffee.  
  
Cali skipped along right into the kitchen. "Morning Obaasan!" Cali said to 18. "Good morning Cali-Chan!" 18 replied giving her a quick hug. Marron handed Cali a plate of pancakes. "Mmm! Arigato Kaasan!" Cali said smacking her lips. "Douitashimashite." Marron replied taking a sip of her Orange juice. Cali gobbled up her pancakes in an instant. 18 blinked her eyes. "It's so weird. You would think she'd be a saiyan by the way she eats…" she stated. Marron gulped.   
  
"No way! You need to see Boxer and T.J eat! It's disgusting!" Cali exclaimed. "No need; if they're anything like their fathers…I'm convinced." 18 said with a wicked grin. Marron checked her watch. "Its 9:15 Cali…we better head off to Pan's place." She stated getting up. Cali grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. 18 grinned. "She is such a wonderful girl Marron…you are so lucky." She said. Marron smiled a stated, "I know mom…I know…"  
  
Marron plugged her keys into her hovercraft and took off into the air. "Mommy; next time, can I drive?' Cali asked innocently. Marron perked up an eyebrow and said, "What do you think?" Cali sighed and replied, "No…" Marron let out a giggle. "When you are 16." She stated.  
  
Once they reached Pan's house (Next to Goku and Chi-Chi of course!) Cali ran out. "Bye Cali! Be good for Son Pan!" Marron yelled. "Nantemejanai!" Cali replied. (No Problem!) Marron smiled at the little blonde and took off.  
  
"It's about time Cali! We've been waiting for you!" Bikini yelled. Bikini was wearing a training suit exactly like Vegeta, while Boxer was wearing one like chibi Goten had. "Sorry Bikini! We had some traffic problems." Cali replied. "Whatever…" Bikini said. Boxer glared at his twin. ((Boxer: HEY THAT'S ME!!! SonChan: …why did I ever say yes to be his girlfriend?)) "It's not her fault Bikini!" he exclaimed. "She cost us training time!" Bikini shouted. The two started another meaningless brawl again…  
  
All the while, Cali had a sweatdrop on her head. "Oh brother…" she said. T.J and Daphne suddenly came out of the blue. T.J looked exactly like Trunks ((Duh! Hence the name Trunks Jr!)) and Daphne looked like her mother except switch the hair and eye color. ((Kyera has orange hair, green eyes; Daphne has light green hair, and orange eyes.)) "Heya T.J, Daphne!" Cali greeted. "Yo Blondie!" T.J replied using the nickname his father used for Marron. T.J was wearing his father's combat suit style except instead of green and orange; it was dark red and black. Daphne wore a white shirt with pink stretch pants and a white-n-pink Pokka dotted skirt. She twirled around in her outfit. "So Cali…like my new training outfit?" Daphne asked. T.J rolled his eyes. "Daphne! When you're training it doesn't matter how ya look!" he exclaimed. Daphne stuck her tongue out at him. Cali, in order to prevent another bicker replied, "Very kawaii Daphne-san!"  
  
Daphne had a victory grin on her face. "Don't encourage her…" T.J told Cali. Pan arrived with Angel right by her side. "Gomen Ne guys! ^^;" Pan said. "We were didn't realize how late it was." She continued. "Yeah! That's because you blasted the alarm clock!" Angel smirked. Pan hit Angel on the back of the head. "Ouch!" Angel exclaimed. Now Pan had a smirk on HER face.  
  
"Let's begin already!" Bikini shouted. The kids sighed. Bikini was defiantly going to be like Vegeta when she grew up. Pan agreed. "Ok guys…let's scrimmage for a while ok?" she asked. All kids nodded enthusiastically. "Alright…Boxer vs. T.J, Angel vs. Cali, and Bikini vs. Daphne." Pan stated. Bikini had an evil smirk on her face. Daphne was going to be a piece of cake…  
  
Daphne also realized this. "Uh…Son Pan! I don't think I can verse Bikini!" she said. Pan gave her a questioning look. "Why not?" she inquired. "She's gonna kick my @$$!" Daphne relied. The kids gasped. "Oh…she said the A-word….!" Angel pointed out. ((Kids are so cute when they do that! Of course I still do it to! ^_^)) Pan sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Daphne…how many times must I tell you that if you say that word I'M the one getting in trouble!" she exclaimed. Daphne had a guilty look on her face. "Heh…sorry Sensei!" she replied.  
  
Boxer and Bikini powered up to SS4. They could go up to that level ever since they were 2 for two reasons… 1. They're half saiyans. 2. They were born with tails. T.J also had a tail but could only go up to level 3. Angel could go up to level 2. Daphne just reached Super Saiyan on the previous day. Cali…well Cali couldn't go to any level of saiyan…yet. But nobody really cared because after all, they didn't know she was ¼ saiyan.  
  
Pan smiled at the way Cali kept up with Angel. "She's amazing." Pan thought. "Never in my life have I seen a human get that strong." She mused. "Final Flash!" Cali yelled knocking Angel into the ground. Angel got a little dizzy but she shook it off and slowly got up. "Hey! I wasn't ready!" she yelled at Cali. Pan smirked and said, "No excuses Angel-Chan! Just keep sparring!" Angel sighed and flew back into the air; while delivering a punch into Cali's stomach.   
  
Boxer and T.J were an exciting pair of kids to watch. Boxer learned most of his moves from his grandpa Goku (Before Pan decided to train all the kids) and T.J learned more from his grandpa Vegeta, who also trained Bikini. "Give it up T.J! You know you can't beat me!" Boxer said giving off his oh-so-genetic Son grin. T.J smirked. "No…but I can try all the same!" he yelled as he delivered a "Gallic Gun" towards Boxer. Boxer ducked at the last second. He stuck his tongue out and did a raspberry. Though he was interrupted by several other ki blasts T.J delivered.   
  
Pan didn't even bother looking over to Bikini and Daphne because like Daphne said, Bikini was kicking her @$$. Bikini was very headstrong like Vegeta. Stubborn like him as well. But then again, she also inherits her stubbornness from Bulma and Chi-Chi as well. Boxer, on the other hand, was a pure genuine copy of Goku. Except the fact that his eyes are blue and hair is blue and his hair style is like teenage Gohan's. ((SonChan: **Drools** I can't wait till he grows up! Boxer: Um…Jaymi? I'm 18 already! Hello?!?)) Most people would say she would be the strongest of the 6 but Boxer had some unlocked potential.   
  
Around an hour and a half later, Pan decided to call it a break and invited all the kids inside for lunch. All 5 "known" saiyan kids rushed in. Cali just grabbed a towel and placed it around her shoulders and walked slowly in with Pan. "You know Cali-Chan…you are doing a superb job! By the time you're a teenager, you should be as strong as a SS2!" Pan exclaimed. Cali's eyes lit up. "You really think so Pan-Sama?" she questioned. Pan smiled. "I know so." She replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~10 years later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok guys…one last rehearsal!" A 17-year-old Cali said to her band consisting of her 3 best friends. Eve Kingsly, A transfer student from England who played the acoustic guitar; Mara Marsaturri, her next-door neighbor who played the keyboard; and Tanya Bishop, the spunky girl from New York City who came there when she was 11, and the drummer. They all groaned. "Cal! We've had enough practice for one day!" Eve exclaimed. "Yeah! 5 hours straight with only a 5 minute break is my limit!" Tanya stated. Mara nodded. "Cali, you know my father wants to work at the restaurant for the late shift!" she said. Cali gave her best puppy-dog eyes. "Aw man! Not the eyes Cal!" Tanya said in disgust. Now Cali perked up her lip. "Don't do the lip thing!" Mara begged. Cali started to cry and whine a little. "Cali! You're making us look like the bad guys here! Stop it!" Eve yelled. But in the end, pity had taken them all…  
  
Ever since Cali moved to her first (And only) house in Satan city, she's quickly made new friends. (I.E: Eve, Mara, Tanya…) When she was 16, she and her friends formed a band called, "Lurid". A corny name but they don't care. ((It was either that or C.E.M.T)) Even though Cali loves fighting, she is obsessed with singing. Her whole room is filled with things from Avril to 50 Cent.   
  
Marron was offered a job at Capsule Corps, and is now their secretary. She's had several offers there in the past but decided that Cali should live in a less secluded area so took it. Marron was able to buy a house several streets away and that's where she and Cali reside.   
  
Anyways…the bands' "Last Rehearsal" took another 45 minutes. ((Cali should get more specific!)) It was about 5:00 by the timed they finished. No worries ((At least for Cali)) though. It was a Saturday; which means FREE TIME! Cali's friends said their goodbyes and took their instruments out of Cali's garage. Cali then, headed off to Capsule Corps.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Will you grow up for once Boxer!?!?!" Bikini screamed at her twin. Boxer thought long and hard about this… ((5 seconds later)) "No." He said with an evil grin. "Ugh!" Bikini yelled in disgust. You see, Boxer had joked around with Bikini about her latest crush, the Souljin, Kail. ((O.k.…Majin_Angel_Chan made up the Souljin…who are a surviving saiyan race that opposed Frieza. So…if u have a complaint about this…say it to her not me! I'M INNOCENT I TELL YA! INNOCEEEEEEEEEEEEEENT!)) Boxer had his Son-like grin on his face. Mission Completed.   
  
Cali rolled her eyes. "BOTH of you need to grow up." She said with a smirk. "Here, Here!" Angel agreed. T.J got up and kissed his girlfriend, Cali, on the cheek. ((NOW BEFORE YOU GUYS GO "EWWWWWWWW!" REMEMBER THEY DO NOT KNOW THEY ARE RELATED!)) Cali beamed. "What took ya so long?" Daphne questioned. "Band rehearsal…that's what." Cali replied. Daphne just shook her head. "Cali…you need to stop obsessing with you band! Obsession is not healthy!" she stated. "Well Daphne…you're obsessed with the mall!" T.J said with a victory grin. Daphne scoffed. "CHA RIGHT! I only go 6 days a week…so there HA!" she snapped. ((Boxer: Geeze! This Daphne sounds like Cali! SonChan: **Sighs** How many times must I tell ya? SHE'S O/C!))  
  
Angel was chasing around her 8-year-old brother Bardock. "COME BACK HERE SQUIRT OR I'LL CRUSH YOU!" she yelled. Bardock held up a little book. "If ya want it…come and get it!" he smirked picking up the pace. Angel was a hot red now. "BARDOCK! GIVE ME MY DIARY!" she screamed. Boxer quickly caught the kid. "Hey!" Bardock yelled. "Now Bardock…it's not nice to steal other people's diaries…so may I have that to give back to your sister?" Boxer asked kindly. Bardock pouted but handed Boxer the diary. Boxer gave a quick grin and then ruffled his hair. "Thanks a bunch Boxer…" Angel said but spoke too soon. "Now let's see what's in here…" Boxer smirked flipping through the pages. Angel's mouth dropped. "BOXER!" she yelled. He smiled and took off with Angel closely behind.   
  
Bardock grinned. "Go Boxer!" he yelled. The rest of the gang laughed. There were several minutes of silence until Cali brought up a subject… "So…you guys here about the Tenchi Boudaki?" she asked. "DUH!" they replied in unison. Cali let out a little laugh. "Ok…Ok…you've heard about it." She said but then let out a tiny smirk. "The only question is…who's gonna win it?" Cali grinned. "ME!" they also said in unison. But then had a moment of recognition… "Well actually I place my bet on Bikini…" T.J stated. "Yeah…yeah…" they agreed. Bikini let out a proud smirk. "Ha! In your dreams Bikini! I've got my eye on the prize!" Cali smiled. Her family could really use the money. "You wish Blondie…" Bikini replied.   
  
Boxer and Angel returned after their exaughsting around the world flight. Both were panting heavily. "O…K…Ang…el…just…take…the stupid…book…" he said handing her the book. "Thank…you…" Angel stated but then fell to the ground in exhaustion. "Need…food!" Boxer complained. Bikini sighed. "Anyways…I'll kick your butt in the tournament!" she told Cali. Boxer and Angel quickly got up. "No way Bikini! I'm not letting you take the title!" Boxer yelled. Bikini blinked. "Uh Boxer…you were half-dead just a second ago…" she stated. "Well there are always 2 things that get me up…food and fighting!" Boxer grinned. Angel nodded. "I've been practicing for months!" she said.  
  
Cali smirked. "Well then…I'll guess we'll see next week!" she said.  
  
**lol…ok I know Cali isn't that out of character yet but…she will be. As for this fic…It'll get more angst and dramatic and romantic…**  
  
~SonChan  
  
P.S: Thanks for the reviews by…  
  
Alexonite  
  
Son Angie Kuri  
  
Punky Gal 


	3. Hardly Happy Times

I Can't Call You Father  
  
**Heya! Thankies to all reviewers! ONCE AGAIN…  
  
Disclaimers: I DO NOT own Cali, Boxer, Bikini, T.J, Angel, or Kail. They belong to Majin_Angel_Chan. I DO however, own Kyera, Kai, Daphne, Eve, Mara, Tanya, and Bardock. Also note- T.J is the son of Trunks and Marron, but I had to change that for the fic, so he is the son of Kyera and Trunks. Another note- Cali will be o/c in this story due to her living without a father. (Except when she's a little girl) Especially in this chapter that shows her hard time growing up.   
  
Chapter 3: Hardly Happy Times.  
  
Cali always seemed bright and cheery, but she acted that way to hide her real emotions. Hurt, sorrow, and emptiness. She always had a tough time growing up. Only a few toys under the Christmas tree, a card always written though never sent on father's day, having to stay an extra 2-4 hours at school because your mom is working late. It was rough.  
  
She was always envious of her friends and their fathers. Boxer and Bikini had not only a great father, but the 2 strongest fighters in the universe as their grandfathers. Cali loved her grandparents but Boxer and Bikini always would be adored by both families when Cali only had one. TJ and Daphne were also lucky. Their father was the richest man in the world. They never realized what Cali went through. Especially Daphne; she was a spoiled brat. Even though Cali and her were very good friends it was true. She constantly got her way. And Angel, her parents are Ubu and Pan, need I say more?   
  
Her mother was an angel. Marron, no matter what the circumstances, put Cali first, and all the time tried to make her happy. Cali couldn't have asked for a better mom. She knew her mother deserved much better so persuaded her to take the job and C.C, which she eventually did.   
  
Cali's only real joy was training with Pan. Pan was such a cool person and made training so much fun. Cali learned a lot from her, and not only in fighting. Pan had also helped her out by taking to places, baby-sitting her, and tutoring her before she went to school. She was like a second mother to Cali.   
  
As she grew older, the pain grew deeper. But Cali always remained sweet, polite, thoughtful Cali. When she was 10, she got a diary. Cali used her diary writing imaginary letters to her father. Of course she didn't know who her father was, so just started her letters out "Dear Father,"   
  
  
  
Aside from writing her fictional letters, Cali enjoyed singing and playing her bass guitar. ((My apologies to "MayhemBass" for not mentioning that earlier)) Her band was one of the only things that brought her real happiness. Cali loved writing songs, but she sucked at it, so the band just does remakes of their favorites. Cali wanted not only her friend, but Boxer's girlfriend as well, Kai Ayame Zen to play and write songs for them. Not only did she sing like Celine Dion, play electric like Santana, but also was a killer writer. Cali begged and pleaded for her to join but Kai always would politely decline. Even though that was her passion, she got nervous in front of large crowds. Cali though, was persistent and every time she saw Kai, would ask her.   
  
  
  
Cali thought of how hysterical it was that Kai and Boxer were dating. She met Kai when she was 13, ((Kai was 12)) and became quick friends, so introduced her to her other friends. Lets just say through the years, Kai and Boxer became closer friends. He eventually asked her out several months ago, and she accepted. Cali almost choked herself to death when she heard.   
  
  
  
Coincidently, T.J had also asked her out only a month ago. She had always been close to him but never in her wildest dreams had she expect him to want to date her. Cali felt a little guilty because Angel, her closest friend, was in love with him. Angel though, was happy for Cali, but she still was full of sorrow. Cali was the only one her knew, so she's very protective of her diary, which mentions that little factoid. ((In case you guys were wondering from the last chapters))  
  
Daphne was a player. She hadn't ever kept a boyfriend for more than a week. Cali wished she'd stop being so boy-crazy but Daphne would never change.   
  
Bikini was the strangest of all. Normally, she wasn't in to guys but ever since the Souljin Prince Kail arrived, she's had a different point of view. He was smart, strong, and extremely handsome. It was weird because after his first visit, she acted more…girly than her normal tom-boyish self. Bikini started shopping more with Daphne and Cali, and wore more skirts. Cali couldn't help be freaked out by the changes Bikini went through in order to get Kail's attention. So far, she hasn't succeeded…   
  
Marron sighed as she entered her house. Work was exaughsting today. She quickly made herself a cup of coffee and sat on the couch. Cali came in to greet her mother. "Heya Kaasan!" she smiled taking a seat next to Marron. "Hello Cali…" she said monotony. Cali put her hand on her mother's shoulder. "Stressful day at work?" she asked. "Oh yeah…big time!" Marron replied. Cali gave her a sympathetic look. "Just go upstairs and relax Mom…I'll go to McDonalds or something with the gang for dinner." She said. Marron nodded and headed upstairs. Cali grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.  
  
Marron decided to pick up several things around the house in before she relaxed. Cali's room was surprisingly easy because Cali helped out by cleaning her room and other things. As she was picking up some clothes, Marron uncovered a diary. Cali never told her she carried a diary. Marron flipped through several pages of it but stopped in shock. "Oh Cali…" she whispered. Marron never told anyone, not even Cali. It pained her to see her daughter like this, but then again, Cali always acted cheery and it was impossible to tell if she was upset.   
  
When Cali got home, Marron was waiting for her at the table. "Uh…hey mom…are you alright?" Cali questioned. Marron just picked up the diary. "I found this in your room." She stated. Cali sighed. "Mom…those are just childish letters I wrote when I was younger." She said. "Then how come the last one was dated several nights ago?" Marron asked. Cali's eyes started to tear. "Can I hope for more than that mom? I don't know my own father and probably never will!" she replied. Marron saw the hurt that was hidden inside Cali for 17 years. "Cali…" she uttered softly giving her daughter a hug. "I'm sorry Cali…" Marron stated crying. Cali embraced her mother. "No mom…it's not your fault…you don't know either…" she said. "Little do you know…" Marron thought. Cali broke the hug and headed upstairs to bed.   
  
Had it really been 17 years? The time passed by so quickly, Marron didn't even realize it. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself. Marron knew she had to tell Cali sometime. She thought after the upcoming tournament she would. "I need to tell her." Marron spoke. "Or who but Dende only knows what could happen." She continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Boxer and Bikini were sparing in their yard next to Goku and Chi-Chi's house. Their parents decided that would be better or else they'd get sick of their cousins. Both of them were training in SS4. Angel, Kai, and Kail were watching them…anxiously waiting to verse the winner. Kai wasn't the strongest obviously, but she learned from her friends and was stronger than a normal human. Kail was a different fighter using all sorts of Tai-Kwan-Do and Ju-jitsu moves in his technique. Angel just did whatever it took just to win. She didn't really have a signature style. "This is taking forever…" she complained. Kai nodded. "Just think of how long they're gonna take in the tournament." She stated. Angel groaned. "Oh great…we'll be there for days!" she exclaimed. "It is going to be difficult to predict who the winner shall be…" he said very prince like.   
  
"My money is on Bikini…" Angel said. "I disagree…I think Boxer has potential…and a hidden power." Kail replied. Angel smiled. "Wow! To think you would not say your girlfriend is stronger to her brother! That takes guts!" she exclaimed. Kail blushed. "She…She's not my…girlfriend…who said I was courting her?" he asked. Angel smirked. "Well it's obvious you like each other!" she remarked. Kai giggled. Angel was very good at getting into petty arguments or disagreements with others; it was quite amusing. "What about Miss Zen?" Kail questioned. "Hmm…that's a tough question…" Kai replied. Angel had a mischievous grin on her face. "I have an idea on how you can Boxer to win…" she said. Kai looked confused. "How?" she inquired. Angel whispered something into her ear which made Kai glare and blush at the same time. "You're disgusting Angel!" she declared. Angel giggled. "I'm only joking Kai!" she said. "Still…I would never do that unless I was married! You know my morals!" Kai replied. Kai was one of those goody-goodies who had a curfew, didn't drink, or want to have sex until after marriage. It's strange; you want to hate those types of people but it was impossible to hate the brunette beauty because of her loving nature.   
  
Kai had luxurious brown hair and her eyes were ocean blue, thusly, responsible for her name. ((Kai: Ocean)) She was very talented and was the stereo-type category of perfect. Unlike Bikini, who really was perfect. Bikini had the highest I.Q in the history of their school, was the greatest fighter out of all of them, not to mention she had a lot of boys after her…because…hey, who wouldn't want to date the daughter of one of the Briefs? ((Technically it's the Sons, but remember, Bra was a Briefs)) Kai though, surpassed her in writing and music. She aspired to be a songwriter. She loved to sing, but performing in front of crowds made her a nervous wreak. This was the reason why she declined Cali's offer to join her band.   
  
Angel was the spitting image of Pan, except was a little tanner thanks to her father. She also had very deep blue eyes, but the looked charcoal so it was hard to tell sometimes. Angel wasn't completely tom-boyish and wore skirts on special occasions but mostly focused on training instead of what to wear.   
  
Kail was a hottie. Black hair, Black eyes, and a muscular body made any girl drool. Kail was charmed by Bikini but thought she didn't feel anything but friendship towards him. Of course, both of them wanted more.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" Bikini yelled throwing a ki blast Boxer's way. Boxer ducked just in time. "Bikini…" he panted. "I'm getting tired…we've been fighting for 3 hours straight!" he continued. "No Boxer! Don't be a wimp! Remember what grandpa Vegeta taught us!" Bikini yelled. "Two things Bikini! 1. Grandpa Vegeta taught you! 2. I'm tired! I want to eat something!" Boxer replied. Bikini glared and shouted, "Fine! Be a chicken ya coward!"   
  
Boxer sighed. All his sister cared about was fighting. Of course, it was constantly on Boxer's mind as well, but Bikini needed to learn how to have fun with it. He flew down and walked towards his friends. Kai walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "You did an excellent job!" she stated. Boxer grabbed her hand and replied, "Thanks Kai." Kai smiled and walked with him inside to grab a bite to eat. Angel and Kail flew towards Bikini who was fuming. "He's just afraid…that has to be the real reason!" she exclaimed. "Bikini…it's no biggy!" Angel said. Bikini glared. "Oh how would you know? It's a big deal to me Bikini!" she responded. Kail spoke up, "Son Bikini, I'm sure he was telling the truth…after all, aren't you tired or hungry?" Bikini's stomached growled. She had a tiny sweatdrop on her head. "Um…perhaps…" she said. Angel giggled and went inside with Bikini and Kail following.  
  
Bra was getting more food on the table while Boxer was quickly vacuumed his food. He not only acted like his Grandpa Goku, but ate like him too. "Hey guys! Good time training?" Bra asked. They nodded and took their seats. She smiled as she served the rest of the food. All of them except Kai ate like madmen. Kai was a little bit petrified the first time she saw them eat but had gotten used to it over the years.   
  
10 minutes later they finished and decided to catch a movie. They all flew ((By the way, Kai knows how to fly)) to Capsule Corporation to pick up T.J and Daphne. Once they got there, Boxer eyed for Cali. "Yo TJ! Where's Cali?" he questioned. "She was really tired so went to bed." T.J replied. Daphne shook her head. "The girl needs to learn how to have some more fun!" she exclaimed. The gang rolled their eyes. Daphne was a little…let's just say…self-centered and didn't pay much attention to the lives of others. This was strange because when she was little she was a lot different.  
  
"So what movie do you guys wanna see?" Kai asked. "Lord of the Rings III! Orlando Bloom is soooooo hot!" Daphne said. "We are not seeing that for the 11th time. Besides…you are obsessed with that guy!" Bikini yelled. "What about that new Adam Sandler flick…uh what's it called… '50 first dates'? The theater is supposed to be showing a sneak preview of it." Boxer suggested. They all nodded in agreement and headed towards the movie theater.   
  
During the movie, Boxer and Kai started making out, which disgusted the whole gang so they moved forward a couple of rows. "I can't believe they do that in public!" Angel complained. "You gotta admit it though…they do look pretty cute." T.J stated. "Um…EW…" Daphne said. "You don't really believe that do you?" Bikini asked. T.J just had a sweatdrop on his head. It was true though…  
  
Angel yawned once the movie was over. "Hey Angie! It wasn't that bad!" T.J said. "I know…it was a hysterical movie…but I'm exhausted." She stated. Bikini let out a tiny yawn. "I second that…" she added. The gang nodded. "Well I'm gonna walk Kai home…catch up to you guys later!" Boxer said putting his arm around his girlfriend and headed towards her house. T.J and Daphne walked to their own homes, ditto to the rest of the gang.   
  
When Angel reached home, she found her brother and father asleep on the couch. There was supposed to be a movie marathon or something on T.V. She let out a yawn and went to her room to drift into slumber.   
  
Bikini and Kail stayed outside for a few minutes. "So Kail, wassup?" Bikini questioned. "What's up? You mean…as in over my head? The sky I guess…" Kail responded still not used to the lingo they used. Bikini laughed. "No I mean, what are you doing? What's new?" she inquired. "Nothing really Son Bikini…" Kail said. Bikini grinned. "You don't have to keep calling me Son Bikini." She stated. Kail blushed. "Um…well what would you like me to call you?" he asked. "For starters…my first name only. Next, once you've mastered that, you can call me a nickname." Bikini replied. "Um…ok Son Biki---I mean Bikini." Kail said. Bikini smiled and rolled her eyes and walked in to her house. Kail followed and went to his own room. ((He lived with them in their guest bedroom))   
  
Boxer and Kai reached Kai's house. "Goodnight Boxer." Kai said giving him a kiss. "Goodnight Kai…" Boxer replied. A look of longing was in his eyes. "But…do you have to go?" he asked. Kai sighed. "Boxer…I…I'm sorry. I just…can't." she said knowing what Boxer wanted. "No…it's my fault K-Chan. I know you don't wanna do it until you're married." Boxer stated. Kai smiled. "You're so sweet." She grinned as she turned to go inside. "I love you Kai…" Boxer whispered. Kai quickly spun around. He LOVED her? "Wha…what did you say?" she inquired. "I said…I love you." Boxer stated. Kai's eyes were tearing with joy. "Do you mean it?" she questioned. Boxer nodded and smiled. Kai quickly ran into his arms and gave him a tight hug. "I love you too Boxer." She replied and kissed him, then went inside. Boxer walked slowly back home. What was the rush? Flying was just a faster way home. He wanted all the time in the world to think…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~:)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cali couldn't fall asleep. Her mind was thinking too much. "Who are you father?" she whispered. "Why didn't you ever come to us?" she continued. "Did you not want me?" Cali thought. Whatever the reason, Cali cried silent tears until they helped her fall asleep. Whoever her father was, she may never know…  
  
**Phew! That took surprisingly awhile! Sorry for the wait guys! Writers Block. Anyways…thanks to my reviewers…  
  
MayhemBass  
  
Punk Gal  
  
Punkygal  
  
Daniella  
  
Son Angie Kuri  
  
Alexonite  
  
~SonChan 


	4. Beginning of the Tournament

I Can't Call You Father  
  
**Well, well, well…this took me long enough to get up…sorry bout that; I've been busy with so many things. Including…some new updates for my site. (AHHH!) There not up yet…but they will be so for now, be patient and enjoy the story! **  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ. I also do not own Cali, TJ, Boxer, Bikini, Angel, or Kail. I do own Kyera, Kai, Daphne, Bardock, Eve, Mara, and Tanya. I've also decided to add my annoying, but fun to bash character, France…who is the daughter of Paris, and her brother Tai. Now if you guys have ever visited my site, you know that Tai and Cali are an "item" **Vegeta smirk** And France, well France is obsessed with Boxer, not to mention his ex, and since her mother is a ditz, she's a B.I. So…^______________^   
  
Chapter 4: Beginning of the Tournament   
  
After several days of intense training, the tournament finally arrived. Young and old gathered to witness the event. The entire Z gang even came. Of course, most of them came to watch. The only ones entering were Boxer, Bikini, TJ, Angel, Kail, and Cali. Bardock entered in the children's division…which…he didn't like…  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO BE IN THE KIDS DIVISION?! I'M STRONGER THAN MOST OF THE ADULTS HERE!" Bardock yelled to the registration person. "I'm sorry Majin Bardock, but those are the rules." The registration person replied. Bardock was fuming. "NO FAIR!" he shouted. Angel sighed. "Bardock…chill and just accept the fact that you can't compete in the adult division." She stated. "I'm sorry but you can't compete either Majin Angel." The registration guy said. Angel was shocked. "WHY?" she questioned. "The children's division is 15 and under and on your registration form, you're 15." The guys replied. "BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR! MY BIRTHDAY IS IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS FOR GODS SAKE!" Angel yelled. Bardock let out a small, triumphant laugh. Angel glared. "I DEMAND THAT YOU LET ME COMPETE!" she screamed grabbing the guy by the collar. The registration guy gulped. "Alright…but you better not tell anybody because I'll lose my job…" he replied fearfully. Angel smirked. "Thank you very much and have a nice day!" she said cheerfully. Bardock's mouth was a gap. "But…but…" he sputtered. The registration guy replied nervously to his partner, "Um I think I'll take my break now…fill in for me Chad…"  
  
Bardock muttered incoherently and stomped off. Cali smirked at Angel. "Wow…those anger management classes are REALLY helping." She teased. Angel glared at her. "Whatever…" she mumbled. Boxer gave Daphne a puzzled look. "Why aren't you competing Daphne?" he asked. Daphne scoffed. "AS IF! I have better things to do than compete of a stupid tournament!" she replied. Over the years, Daphne lost her interest in fighting and gained an interest in shopping. TJ rolled his eyes. "Daphne…you're hopeless" he said. Daphne stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
"Hey Cali!" Eve said running up to her friend with Mara and Tanya close behind. Cali smiled. "Hi Eve, Mara, Tanya! I didn't know you guys were coming!" she stated. "You'd think we'd miss this? Cali, c'mon! We know ya love to fight; this is your big day!" Tanya exclaimed. "Yeah…besides, this year should be really cool." Mara added. Cali giggled. "Thanks guys." She said smiling.   
  
Kai eyed around for her friends. "Hmm…where are they?" she questioned to herself. Boxer quietly walked behind Kai and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey beautiful…looking for somebody?" he asked grinning. Kai giggled. "Hey Boxer." She said pecking his cheek. "Aren't ya gonna sign up?" Boxer inquired. "Well…um…I don't think I'm gonna compete." Kai replied. "What? Why? We've been training for weeks." Boxer stated. "I know…but I don't think I'm up for a competition. But don't worry…I'll be your own little cheering section." Kai grinned. Boxer nodded. "Alright…" he said.  
  
"Wow…there are a lot of people here…" Goku stated looking around. "Yeah…I think this is the biggest crowed this tournament's ever had." Bulma said. "All the more to see me win." Bikini smirked. "Don't get too cocky Bikini." Vegeta warned her. Goku smiled. "Maybe somebody else should take that advice." He replied. Vegeta glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean Kakorott!?" he yelled. Goku gave of his son-like grin. "Oh…nothing…" he said. Vegeta growled.  
  
"Well today's the day…" Marron mused to herself. She promised herself that she'd tell Cali about Trunks after the tournament. Marron sighed. "You ok mom?" Cali questioned. "Yeah…I'm fine Cali-Chan" Marron replied. Cali looked at her. "You sure?" she asked. Marron nodded. "Yeah Cali…I'm fine. Don't worry bout me." She stated. "Cali! C'mon! We have to go to the training room now! The tournament's about to begin for the junior division!" TJ yelled over to her. "Go on Cali…good luck. Win for me!" Marron said winking. Cali hugged her mother. "Don't worry mama…I'll win." She stated.  
  
"Do your best!" Bra said to both of her kids. "Aw mom…you know we will!" Boxer said winking. "Just don't go Super Saiyan or anything." Pan said. "Aw…no fair!" Angel joshed. "I don't need to go super to win." Bikini remarked. The gang sighed. "Bikini, just have fun with it." Goten chimed. "Father…fighting isn't for fun…it's to win, at all cost." Bikini replied and took off. "She defiantly gets it from your father…" Goten whispered. Bra glared and elbowed him. "Ow!" Goten yelled.   
  
"Boxer…please try to keep your sister under control." Pan whispered to him. Boxer nodded. "Don't worry sensei…if worse comes to worse…I'll just…throw in the towel." He replied. Pan sighed. "That might only increase her ego." She said. "It might, but Bikini will get over it." Boxer remarked. Pan smiled. "Hopefully." She stated.  
  
"Well good luck kids!" Kyera said to them. "Don't worry mom…we'll do our best!" TJ grinned. "Daphne…aren't you gonna wish your brother good luck?" Trunks asked. "No way! I hope he loses in the first round!" She yelled sticking her tongue out at him. Trunks and Kyera had sweatdrops on their heads. "Whatever." TJ replied to Daphne. He couldn't care less what his sister thought.  
  
Trunks glanced over to Marron who was looking a little depressed. "Aw what's wrong Blondie?" Trunks asked using his nickname for her. Marron smiled. "Trunks…aren't you getting a little too old to call me that?" she questioned. "Nah…you'll always be Blondie to me Marron." Trunks replied. Marron giggled. "No…I'm just tired…" she said. "I'm not surprised…you've been pulling extra hours at work…you need to slow it down Marron before you hurt yourself." Trunks stated. Marron nodded. "I'll try." She remarked.   
  
Everyone headed to their seats or the training room except Kai and Boxer. "Good luck Boxer!" Kai said to him. Boxer grinned. "Thanks Kai…I'll try my best." He replied. Kai smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Boxer made her a face. "Now that kiss couldn't motivate anybody…" he said grinning. Kai rolled her eyes. "Oh right…I suppose you could do better?" she questioned with a smile. Boxer smirked and kissed her tenderly for several seconds. "As a matter of fact…yes." He stated. Kai smiled and caught up with the rest the gang that was watching. Boxer also rushed to get to the training room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bardock patiently waited in the training room. His first match was about to start. "This is so unfair! I'm stronger than all of these kids combined!" Bardock complained. Suddenly, 2 older boys about 14 or so came over to him. "Hey what's a little wimp like you doing in this tournament?" one of the guys asked. "Maybe he got lost on his way to the nursery!" the other guys stated. Both of them started laughing obnoxiously. "I'm here to kick your @$$!" Bardock yelled at them. "Well, well…you've got a pretty big mouth for a kid who ain't so big." The first guy said. "Why don't ya put ya money where ya mouth is." The second guy remarked. Bardock raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "If you beat both of us…we'll pay you $50.00 zeni, if we win, you pay us $50.00 zeni!" the first guy shouted. Bardock smirked. "Alright…hope you weaklings get a big allowance…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~:)~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HELLO EVERYBODY!" the announcer shouted to the crowed. "ARE YOU READY FOR THE 67th TENCHI BOUDAKI?!?!" he yelled. ((Note: When Goku came back from the dead to compete, that was the 25th Tenchi Boudaki. 25+32= 67))The crowed roared in agreement. "THEN LET'S GET THIS STARTED!" The announcer exclaimed.  
  
The Z gang stood in their usual place at the top. The latest generation looked from the T.V in the training room. "Bardock is gonna win this thing hands down!" TJ exclaimed. "No duh…" Bikini replied. "It almost makes ya feel sorry for the kid…ya know…not being allowed into the adult division." Boxer stated. "It's for the best I suppose." Kail said. "Are you kidding? He wouldn't last 5 seconds against any of us!" Angel shouted. "Nah…he's pretty strong." Boxer replied. Angel snorted. "Bardock is a weak…stupid…ANNOYING LITTLE BROTHER AND I HOPE HE CHOKES ON HIS LUNCH AND THEN DIES!" Angel yelled so loud the whole room was staring at her. "Um…Angel…did you take your medication this morning?" TJ joked. Angel gave him a death glare. TJ gulped. He should've remembered not to anger Angel…especially before a match…  
  
"I hope he doesn't hurt those other kids too badly." Pan said with worry in her voice. "Don't worry honey…that won't even last that long." Ubu grinned.   
  
"LET'S SEE WHO'S UP FIRST!" the announcer shouted. "WE HAVE MAJIN BARDOCK AGAINST KOZUE TOMUYA!" he yelled. Kozue turned out to be the first guy Bardock had made the bet with. "You're going down ya punk!" Kozue said to Bardock as the got into a fighting stance. Bardock sighed. "For your sake…I hope none of your friends are watching this…" he stated. "FIGHT!" The announcer yelled.   
  
Kozue charged at Bardock; while preparing to strike a blow. Bardock let out another sigh and grabbed Kozue's arm. "Huh?" Kozue questioned. Bardock threw Kozue over his shoulder. Kozue screamed and landed out of the ring. Bardock casually walked out of the arena with his arms folded. The whole audience was in shock. "Um…Bardock…wins…" the announcer said dumbfounded. "WAHOO! GO BARDOCK!" Goku yelled. Vegeta had a sweatdrop on his head. "Calm down Kakorott, it's only the first round." He said. "…so?" Goku asked. Vegeta sighed and shook his head.   
  
Kozue's friend, Hikoshi, had his mouth down to the floor. "What the hell was that?!?" Hikoshi thought. Bardock couldn't help but smirk when he passed the worried Hikoshi. "Don't worry…I'll beat you like…**Snaps fingers** that." He said. Hikoshi glared. "You're the one who's going down! I'll see you in the finals!" he yelled. Bardock rolled his eyes.   
  
About 45 minutes later…the junior division reached its peak. Bardock and Hikoshi would be facing each other in the finals. "YEAH GO HIKOSHI! …OW MY ARM!" Kozue yelled from the sides with a cast on. Hikoshi had an evil grin on his face. "Get ready to pay up!" he shouted. Bardock smirked. "This is not only gonna be fun, it's gonna earn me $50.00 extra bucks, along with the other $100,000 zeni I get." He replied. "FIGHT!" The announcer yelled. Bardock charged at Hikoshi with punch but Hikoshi dodged it and threw a punch of his own. The blow hit Bardock's face but Bardock didn't flinch. Hikoshi stared in horror. "Wha…what…how come that didn't hurt ya!?!?" he questioned fearfully. Bardock let out and evil grin. "Because you're weak…" he replied kicking him in the gut, and sending him out of the ring. Hikoshi moaned, and a medical crew went to his assistance.   
  
After the crowd regained its belief, they cheered for Bardock. "WAHOO GO BARDOCK!" Pan yelled along with the rest of the Z gang. In the training room, the gang was also celebrating. "Alright little B!" Boxer shouted. "GO BARDOCK!" TJ yelled. Angel couldn't help but smile. "Awesome job bro…" she thought. No matter how much Bardock annoyed her…he was still her little brother and she loved him. Of course…never in a million years would she ever admit it ~_^.  
  
"WE HAVE A WINNER!" the announcer screamed. Bardock smirked. "Oh Hikoshi?" Bardock said to Hikoshi as he was being carried away by paramedics. Hikoshi made a groan to reply. "I want cash…no checks…and credit cards AREN'T accepted." Bardock stated. Hikoshi let out another moan and passed out.   
  
Cali let out a deep breath. "Well…it's our turn now…" she said. The gang nodded. "Best man…or woman wins." TJ stated putting his hands in the middle. The rest of the gang joined him. "On 3…1…2…3" Boxer said. "Z GANG!" they all shouted.   
  
Bikini turned her head and looked at the chart. The matches were as followed...  
  
Cali vs. Shar  
  
Boxer vs. Malcolm  
  
Bikini vs. Cilia   
  
TJ vs. Antoine   
  
Angel vs. Kuroki  
  
Kail vs. Nuka  
  
Olio vs. Davit  
  
Faro vs. Tai  
  
Cali's mouth dropped. Tai would be competing?!? Tai Euro was the captain of her high school football team. He was an all around player and jerk. But he wasn't nearly as bad as his sister France, short for Frances. France was a pain in the you-know-what. Not to mention she was obsessed with Boxer. Dear lord…she needed a new hobby…  
  
"No way is Tai competing!" Cali shouted. TJ laughed. "Aw…he's gonna get his @$$ kicked!" he said. The rest of the gang laughed. "Ahem…" Tai stated as he stood right behind them. Boxer rolled his eyes. "Dude…you're not really competing are you?" he questioned. Tai raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I've been training at Hercule's gym for the past 4 years now…I think I'm ready to compete in a tournament!" he remarked. The gang had some sweatdrops on their heads. "Um yeah…like that's gonna help ya…" Angel uttered. Tai glared. "Well ex----cuse me…" he said sarcastically. "I'll when this thing hands down, after all…I'm the bomb at sports…you guys have all seen me!" Tai boasted. Cali felt sick…and it wasn't because of her breakfeast burrito. Boxer rolled his eyes. "Well, good luck." He said cheerfully. Boxer was always nice, no matter whom the person was. Tai just stared at him. "I don't need any luck." He commented and then took off.   
  
When Tai turned around, Cali stuck her tongue out at him. "Jerk." She thought. No matter, she'd kick his butt during the tournament.   
  
"LETS GET OUR FIGHTERS OUT HERE!" the announcer yelled. "OUR FIRST MATCH IS BETWEEN CALI AND SHAR!" he shouted. Cali and her opponent got out. Shar was this small, little midget dude. Cali sighed. This competition was gonna be easy until the semi-finals when she versed her friends. "Get ready to lose little lady!" Shar said in a gruff voice. Cali stifled a laugh. "Um yeah…I think you're confused little dude; you're the one who is gonna lose." She stated. "WHY YOU…" Shar was about to yell but the announcer interrupted him. "FIGHT!"  
  
Shar charged up at her, and Cali let out a smile and punched him right in the face. Shar groaned for about 3 seconds then collapsed to the ground unconscious. "CALI IS THE WINNER BY KNOCKOUT!" the announcer screamed. The crowd cheered, Cali smiled, and Shar was taken to the medical room.  
  
Angel smiled. "That looked easy." She said to Cali. "Oh…it was." Cali replied grinning. "NEXT UP…BOXER VS. MALCOLM!" the announcer hollered. Boxer grinned and ran to the arena. "GO BOXER!" Kai yelled. Boxer smiled and blew her a kiss. "YEAH GO BOXER!" France screamed. Boxer just had a sweatdrop on his head. France was really starting to bug him…  
  
About 5 seconds, and 2 broken arms later I might add, Malcolm lost. "BOXER WINS!" the announcer screamed. Boxer gave off a goofy grin and rubbed the back of his head. "They make sound like I already won the thing…" he thought.   
  
The rest of the gang made it past the first round with ease as well. Tai also defeated his opponent and made it to the 2nd round. Cali sighed in disgust as Tai bragged about his victory in the training room. "Wasn't that an awesome win Cali?" Tai asked her flexing. Cali rolled her eyes. "Don't let it get to your head Tai…" she said. Tai raised an eyebrow. "You know Cali…I really don't get you. All the other girls in the school faint if I even talk to them…but you, you act as if I was just some other guy." He told her. Cali smirked. "Reality check Tai, you are just some other guy. A guy who is a self-conscious jerk, and couldn't care less about anybody else." She snapped and walked away. Tai starred at her for several seconds. "That's not true! I do care about somebody else!" he shouted to her fading figure. "You…" he whispered.   
  
The next round went like this…  
  
Cali vs. Tai  
  
Boxer vs. Olio  
  
Bikini vs. Angel  
  
Kail vs. TJ  
  
Angel and Bikini exchanged glances. Bikini smirked and Angel let out a worried sigh. She had hoped to face Bikini in the semi-finals or finals instead. No matter, she'd try her best even though she'd lose. Tai chuckled. He knew Cali was gonna whoop him. That was one of the things he liked about her. In fact, the only reason he acted like a show-off, was just to impress her. Of course, it never worked.   
  
Boxer grinned; another easy victory was in store. Kail and TJ nodded to each other. TJ was a little stronger by Kail was a very different, perplexed fighter.   
  
Cali smirked at Tai. "Get ready to lose!" she stated. Tai grinned. "Oh, I won't be the loser here…" he said. Cali just stuck her tongue out at him and they made their way to the arena.  
  
Both of them got into a fighting stance. "FIGHT!" the announcer yelled. Cali flew up to Tai and threw a punch in his gut. Tai fell to the arena floor, but bounced back up quickly, as Cali threw another punch, but missed and hit the floor. Tai elbowed her to the ground. Cali grunted and muttered incoherently. Tai got her into a headlock. "Is this your best?" he questioned. Cali smirked. "Are you kidding? Right now, I'm hardly breaking a sweat." She stated as she threw him over.   
  
Tai was inches from the arena's edge, but he gained enough control to stop from falling over. He quickly ran towards Cali. Cali was ready to meet him with a block, but he ducked at the last second and kicked her legs. Cali tripped and landed on her back. ((That hurts! I know…I've done it billions of times…XD)) She let out a quick gasp, after getting the wind knocked out of her. Cali growled and grabbed his ankle and threw him across he arena. Tai, again, was only but several inches from the edge. Cali walked up to him, and held him by his foot, making him hover over the edge.  
  
Cali smirked. "Looks like this is it…any last words?" she questioned. "Nice match…and good luck for the rest of the tournament…" Tai whispered. Cali was shocked. She didn't let go right away, and was still holding him. "What's she doing?" TJ asked as he was watching. Cali quickly shook her head and then let go. Tai fell out of the ring.   
  
"Thanks…" Cali whispered to Tai as he got up. "I mean it, good luck." Tai said shaking her hand. Cali stared at him, and slowly took his hand and shook back. The crowd cheered and Cali headed back to the training room.   
  
TJ paced towards her. "What happened? It almost looked like you weren't gonna drop him!" he inquired. "Um…he just said something…it just um…kinda surprised me…" Cali replied. TJ blinked. "Uh ok…" he said.   
  
Boxer was up again. It was fair to say that his match didn't last very long…only about 10 seconds. Boxer grinned as he made his way back to the room. So far, this match was a piece of cake. Of course, now he'd have to compete in the semi-finals.   
  
It was Bikini and Angel's turn to fight now. Angel gulped as she got into her stance. "Don't worry Angel…it'll be over so quickly, you won't have time to feel embarrassed." Bikini remarked. Angel glared at her. "Bikini; someday your arrogance is gonna get the better of you…" she replied. Bikini stared at her for a few seconds, but stopped after the announcer yelled, "Fight."   
  
Angel and Bikini ran up to each other, each with a fist drawn. Bikini was the first to strike a blow. Angel got hit in the face and fell backwards, but kicked Bikini's legs causing her to fall as well. Bikini and Angel sprang to their feet, each getting back in a stance.  
  
Bikini clasped her hands together. "FINAL FLASH!" she screamed blasting the blast into Angel. Angel yelled a slight yelp as the beam hit her, but she was fine, and the blast only scratched her a bit. Angel growled. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" she shouted throwing her blast at Bikini. Bikini dodged most of the blast, but it tore the fabric of her combat suit on the arm. Bikini let out a low snarl. Angel smirked and motioned her to make a move.   
  
"GALIC GUN!" Bikini yelled as the beam headed for Angel. Angel put both of her hands up to block the blast, but it wasn't enough. The beam bruised her up pretty badly, thusly; knocking her to the ground. Angel gasped for breath. She couldn't move; it was like she was paralyzed. Bikini flew over to her. Angel closed her eyes tightly. "This is it…" she thought. Bikini picked the immobile Angel, and threw her out of the ring. "BIKINI WINS BY RING OUT!" the announcer hollered.   
  
Angel sighed as paramedics came to treat her wounds. "Oh well…there's always next year." she thought. Pan and Ubu let out depressed sighs. "Poor Angel..." Pan said. Her daughter had been so excited for the tournament; it would have been nice if she at least made it to the semi-finals.   
  
Bikini smirked as she headed back towards the training room. Her friends congratulated her, but deep inside, felt guilty that Angel couldn't have succeeded, and make it to the semi-finals.   
  
TJ and Kail made their way to the arena. "Good luck my friend." Kail said getting into his stance. TJ nodded. "Same to you Kail…same to you." He replied. "FIGHT!" the announcer shouted. Kail clasped his hands together. "SONIC SPARK!" he yelled as an orange beam headed towards TJ. TJ leaned over, ((Like when you do the limbo)) as the beam was inches above him. He let out a silent gulp, but then charged at Kail. TJ kicked Kail in the gut, sending him across the ring. Kail let out a growl, and threw a punch at TJ's cheek. TJ swished around his mouth and spit some blood out. He raised his hand to wipe the remaining crimson liquid form his mouth.  
  
TJ smirked and threw several ki blasts at Kail. Kail bounced them back with his arms. TJ ducked at all of the returning blasts. TJ charged up and punched him 10 times, 10 HARD times, in the gut. Kail grabbed his abdomen in pain, lowering his guard. TJ elbowed him the ground. Kail fell, and TJ threw him several times around the ring, ((MARIO AND BOWSER IN MARIO 64! lol)) until Kail landed out of the ring. "TJ WINS BY RING OUT!" the announcer screamed. The crowd cheered TJ on. Kail got up and shook TJ's hand. "The better fighter won." He commented. TJ smiled and replied, "It was only luck Kail…only luck."  
  
"WE ARE NOW IN THE SEMI-FINALS OF THIS TOURNAMENT!" the announcer shouted. The crowd was on its feet in excitement. The matches were as followed…  
  
Cali vs. TJ  
  
Boxer vs. Bikini  
  
Boxer and Bikini gasped. They weren't supposed to fight until the finals. "Damn it…" Boxer thought. He knew they'd be at it for a long time, and that was the only thing they lacked. The tournament rules stated that you only have an hour, or both will lose by default, unless it's the final round. Bikini's mouth was wide open. She wanted as much time as she could get to whoop Boxer.   
  
Cali and TJ manage to smile. "TJ, please don't let me win…" Cali said. TJ smirked. "I can't promise anything Cali-Chan." He replied. Cali rolled her eyes. She had a feeling TJ wasn't gonna let her win fair and square.   
  
They both entered the ring. "FIGHT!" the announcer bellowed. Cali clasped her hands together, TJ did the same. "FINAL FLASH!" they yelled at the same time. Both beams hit each other and blew up, not touching Cali or TJ. Cali grabbed TJ's arm and flipped him over, causing him to land on his back. TJ reached for Cali's head, and wrapped his right arm around her neck, putting her in a headlock. Cali struggled for several seconds to try and break free. TJ smirked and tossed her across the arena. Cali was about to fall over but quickly flew into the air. "DISTRUCTO DISK!" she screamed sending 8 disks towards TJ. TJ dodged 7 of them but the last one made TJ reach a corner of the arena. After several seconds, TJ "lost" his balance and fell over. "CALI WINS BY RING OUT!" the announcer shouted.   
  
Cali glared at TJ. "TJ! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" she screamed. TJ raised an eyebrow. "Me? Do that…on purpose? Why I'm shocked at the very idea!" he replied sarcastically. Cali rolled her eyes. "I want a rematch, fair and square after this, ok?" she asked. TJ grinned. "Sure, although I have no idea why…" he answered still grinning.   
  
"IT'S TIME FOR THE LAST FIGHT OF THE SEMI-FINALS!" the announcer screamed. Boxer and Bikini got into the ring, and into a fighter stance. "Don't hold back bro…give me your all!" Bikini shouted. Boxer shook his head. "Bikini, we can't go super saiyan…" he said. Bikini shook it off. "Screw it Boxer! I want EVERYTHING! IF YOU CAN'T FIGHT DECENTLY WITHOUT YOUR SUPERSAIYAN FORM, THEN WE'LL GO SUPER!" she yelled. "FIGHT!" the announcer shouted. Boxer held his ground as his sister charged. "Dende please…don't let it get out of control…" he whispered.  
  
**IT IS FINISHED! Well…chapter 4 is anyways. Thanks again to my reviewers…  
  
Xena  
  
Serena San  
  
MayhemBass  
  
Punk Gal  
  
Punkygal  
  
Daniella  
  
Son Angie Kuri  
  
Alexonite  
  
~SonChan 


	5. The Showdown of Son Boxer and Bikini

I Can't Call You Father

Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ/GT. Cali, Boxer, Bikini, Angel, TJ, or Kail are owned by Majin_Angel_Chan. I do own Kyera, Kai, Daphne, Eve, Mara, Tanya, Bardock, Tai, and France.  

          **The last chapter was a little bit of a cliffhanger…was it not? Lol, well, here's the next chapter. The chapter after this, the finals, is where Cali…um… "_Discovers_" who her father is…and not by Marron telling her ^_~. ((Punkygal knows this…))Remember, I'm working on several other stories, so I might not get all of my updates up as quickly as possible. Anyways…blah, blah, blah, on with the story! **

Chapter 5: The Showdown of Son Boxer and Bikini.

          Boxer braced himself as Bikini lunged at him. She head butted his gut, but he blocked it with his arms. Bikini snarled. She ducked down and kicked his legs. Boxer tripped, but didn't touch the ground. He was hovering in the air; inches from the arena floor.

          Bikini laid on her back and shot her legs up, kicking Boxer in the back and sending him high into the air. As Boxer was coming down, ((Remember the laws of physics! What goes up must come down! Boxer: Who the hell pays attention to physics? SonChan: Obviously not you!)) He flipped over and pinned Bikini. 

          Boxer smirked as he saw Bikini struggle to get out of his grip. Bikini banged her head on Boxer's sending him off her. She quickly regained control to move and sprung up. Boxer got into another fighting stance, anxiously waiting to see what his sister would do next. 

          "FINAL FLASH!" Bikini yelled, sending the yellow beam in Boxer's direction. Boxer responded to the blast with one of his own. "KA-MEH-HA-MEH-HA!" he shouted. The 2 beams hit each other, and the result was so powerful, it knocked both twins to the arena floor, leaving each of them heavily bruised.

          "Oooo! That's gotta hurt!" Bardock exclaimed. Angel smacked his back. "Hush twerp! We're trying to watch!" she snapped. Bardock folded his arms and pouted. Angel smirked in victory and satisfaction. "This time, they'll get up…right?" Cali questioned. She was referring to the tournament the gang competed in when Cali was 10. Boxer and Bikini both made it into the finals, but it was a stalemate because each had knocked each other unconscious with a blast. TJ nodded. "Yeah they should…" he replied, but there was a hint of doubt in his voice.

          Boxer groaned as he slowly got up. Bikini also got up sluggishly; panting heavily. A small smirked escaped her lips. "GALIC GUN!" Bikini screamed sending a red blast towards Boxer. The beam hit Boxer's shoulder and caused a deep cut. Boxer put one of his hands on his shoulder and let out an almost silent moan. He growled and responded with several miniature ki blasts. Bikini dodged most of them, but she got hit once in the arm, and twice in one leg. Bikini started hopping on one foot, while her good hand tried to rub her leg to ease the pain. Boxer started to laugh which made Bikini even more upset. 

          Bikini snarled and lunged at him in the air, while delivering a punch to his gut. Boxer landed flat on his back, and getting the wind knocked out of him. He quickly gasped for breath. Bikini smirked. "Admit it Boxer! You know I can't lose!" she said to him. Once Boxer regained his speech, he replied, "You _CAN_ lose Bikini…AND _YOU'RE_ _GONNA_ LOSE TO ME!" 

          Suddenly, Boxer sprung up and did a 360' kick, hitting Bikini's head, sending her to the end of the arena. Bikini was near the edge but quickly tried to stop herself from falling out. She was successful, and was able to stop inches before the arena's edge. 

          "C'mon guys! It should be over soon!" TJ said to his buddies. "How much do you wanna bet that either Boxer or Bikini is gonna win?" he continued. Cali smacked her forehead. "TJ…that's stupid!" Angel replied. Kail nodded. "Yes, nobody can predict the winner of this event; they're both too good of fighters to decide." He stated. TJ pouted and folded his arms. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…I know ya guys are just a bunch of chickens…." He mumbled. 

          "Are you enjoying the match Kai?" Bra asked. Kai, who was eyeing the match very intensely, turned her head. "Huh? Oh…yes Son Bra…it's very interesting." She replied. Bra smiled. "Kai…just call me Bra…you're like a second daughter to me." She stated. Kai nodded. "…Maybe someday you will be another daughter…" Bra added mischievously. Kai turned a pale white. "Uh…" she stammered blushing. Goten laughed. "B-Chan…don't embarrass the poor girl!" he said. Bra pouted. "Aw…but Boxer and her are adorable and I want him to settle down soon!" she answered. "But Bra…they're only 16…be patient!" Goten stated. Kai tried to stifle a giggle but couldn't help it. The couple acted like kids with their arguments. But Kai still pondered what Bra said. "…Maybe someday you will be another daughter…"

          "This is a really good match!" Goku commented. "Humph…it would be better if they were in SS4 form." Vegeta stated. "Vegeta-San…you know they can't do that! What would people think if they saw them turn into monkey-like figures before their very eyes?" Pan inquired. Vegeta just let out another "Humph".        

          Bikini stood up and wiped the blood away from her mouth. "Is that the best you can do Boxer?" she questioned with her arms folded. "Well…the best that I can do without ascending…" Boxer replied with an eyebrow arched. Bikini was up to something. He had a chilly feeling of what it was.

          A smirk escaped her lips. "Such a shame, is it not? To see such a power not at it's fullest due to some simple rule…" Bikini answered. Boxer felt a pang of worry at the moment. "Bikini…what are you thinking of?" he asked. She circled him, like a vulture circling it's pray. Her aqua eyes glimmered in the ever decreasing sun. "My dear, dear brother. Have you forgotten already what I've told you before we even struck a blow at one another?" she inquired.

          "Bikini…" Boxer whispered. "Don't…" he pleaded. Bikini snorted. "You're too soft Boxer. Who cares about what's right and what's wrong when we are fighting? A true saiyan loves battle. He embraces it; welcomes it, with open arms." She stated. Boxer sent a glare at her. "Reality check Bikini, we are only demi-saiyans." He uttered. 

          "That's not the point!" Bikini yelled to him. "THE POINT IS THAT YOU ARE NOT GIVING ME YOUR ALL! I WANT TO EARN THE TENCHI BOUDAKI!" she shouted. "YOU STILL CAN BIKINI! YOU CAN STILL FIGHT WITHOUT GOING SUPER!" Boxer barked at her. Bikini's face grew solemn. "You truly don't understand do you?" she asked. Boxer stared at his sister in confusion. "Understand what Bikini?" he questioned. "You don't understand the true yearning for a battle. A battle fair and square with each fighter giving it their all…" Bikini answered.

          She turned her head in despair. "Am I in all honesty the only one who cares anymore? Am I the only one who still lusts for a true battle? A fight to the death?" she inquired. "Bikini, you're not making any sense! WE ARE WASTING TIME! C'MON!" Boxer shouted at her getting into position. "You are right dear brother, we are wasting time. Let us cut that in half, shall we?" Bikini replied with a golden aurora surrounding her. "No…" Boxer whispered. 

          TJ's eyes grew big. "What is she doing?!" he shouted. The other teens stared in fear and shock as Bikini was preparing to go super saiyan. 

          "I gotta stop this!" Boxer thought to himself. "There's only one way…" he continued on in his mind. Bikini groaned as she was nearing her super saiyan form. "This is it. The true battle of who really is the best…" Bikini thought. Before she groaned one more time, Boxer yelled, "WAIT! I GIVE UP!"

          The crowed gasped, the DBU gang gasped, Bardock fainted. "WHAT!?!?" Bikini yelled lowering her power and the golden aurora disappearing. "You heard me…I give up!" Boxer shouted. "YOU CAN'T GIVE UP!" Bikini shouted grabbing him by the collar. Boxer smirked. "I can, and I just did…" he said brushing away her hand and leaving the arena.

          Pan, after entering reality from the shock, stood up and clapped her hands. Boxer was the true winner of the match. He would rather lose then risk the discovery of saiyans to the world. Following her example, the rest of the gang clapped too. And soon, the whole arena was clapping just for the fun of it. Of course, they had no idea why they were, it was just something to do. "BOXER! BOXER! BOXER!" They chanted. Boxer stopped and turned around to the cheering crowd. A smile formed on his face.

          Bikini eyes started to glisten. "No…they can't cheer for him…not only did he lose, but he lost like a weakling!" she pondered. "BIKINI WINS!" The announcer shouted. Hardly any cheering could be heard. "Humph…might as well just say 'Boxer Loses'!" Bikini muttered. "Good idea! BOXER LOSES!" the announcer yelled and the crowd went wild. Bikini blinked and fell over.

          "IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE FINALS! THE FINAL MATCH IS BETWEEN SON BIKINI AND CALI KRILLAN! GIVE IT UP FOR OUR FINLAISTS!" The announcer bellowed. Cali walked out to the arena and the crowd's cheers rang gloriously. She stuck out her hand to Bikini. "Good job Blue may the best woman win." Cali said. Bikini was tempted to say, "Don't worry, I will…" but her confidence and snootiness diminished in the last minutes. "Same to Cal…" Bikini replied taking her hand. 

          Pan observed each girls power level. "Gosh, Cali's ki is increasing very quickly…" she said. She didn't know what it meant, but Marron did. "No…she couldn't…" Marron thought. "3…2…1…FIGHT!" the announcer shouted and the finals began.

~*~*~*I finally finished the beginning! Or at least the boring stuff… ((But you guys don't think it's boring so far…right? RIGHT!?!?!)) Now it's on to lies, betrayal, lust, love, songs and CHOCOLATE! Oops…I gave away the secret! Lol, anyways, thanks again to all who reviewed…

Serena San

MayhemBass

Punk Gal

Punkygal

Daniella

Son Angie Kuri

Alexonite

Xena

Starlite

Forever Broken

Tachigare Yuushi 

~SonChan

P.S: THE CHOCO BUNNIES ARE COMING! THEY ARE IN LEGUE WITH MR. FLUFFYKINS! 


	6. A Super Saiyan Finish

I Can't Call You Father

Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ/GT. I also do not own "Harder to Breathe" © Maroon5. Cali, Boxer, Bikini, TJ, Angel, and Kail are owned by MajinAngelChan. I do own Kyera, Kai, Daphne, Eve, Mara, Tanya, Bardock, Tai, and France.

Authors Note: Heh, sorry for the lack of updates XD! Been heck of a lot busy… well this is one of the very climactic chapters ((not to mention short)) many of you have been waiting for. The title says it all…

Chapter 6: A "Super Saiyan" Finish

No time to think…No time to breathe…

Cali and Bikini lunged at each other. Each preparing to deliver a blow. Cali ended up being the lucky one; she got the first punch, right into Bikini's cheek. This, of course, caused Bikini to get knocked down. Bikini though, got right back up. She then wiped away the blood on her mouth. Bikini gave Cali a quick smirk and then disappeared using instant transmission.

Bikini appeared right behind Cali, elbowing her to the ground. Cali screeched in pain. She managed to let a low growl escape her lips. With that, she sprung up and did a 360o kick to Bikini's head. Bikini stopped right before she came to the edge. Cali's ki increased even more…

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable?  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

Bikini slowly got up, groaning all the while. "That's it…" she thought. "She's gonna get!" Bikini yelled with her eyes flaring. Her hands clasped together to make a ki blast. "FINAL FLASH!!!" She shouted sending the blast straight towards Cali's gut. Cali grunted as the blast made contact with her body.

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone   
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground I'm walking on_

Pan was getting worried. "Cali's ki just keeps going up…I don't understand it…" she exclaimed. Marron, all the while, eyed Cali intensely. "There's no way…" she whispered. Trunks dropped his attention on the fight to Marron. "Hey Blondie, you ok?" he asked. Marron snapped out of her trance. "Huh?" she questioned confused. "You look really worried." Trunks replied. He paused. "Are you afraid Cali's gonna get hurt?" Trunks inquired. Marron decided to agree with him. "…Uh…yeah…I'm concerned about her…" she said with a stutter.

Trunks gave Marron a sympathetic look. "Aw Marron…she'll be fine! She's a strong girl!" he stated giving her a hug. Marron blushed for a second. She smiled when they broke apart. "Thank you Trunks…" Marron stated. Trunks grinned. "Anytime Blondie…Anytime…"

Cali was still standing even after Bikini's blast. Cali smirked and placed her hands together. "DISTRUCO DISK!" she screamed sending 10 disks towards Bikini. Luckily, 5 of them hit her. Bikini growled. "How the Hell is she hitting me?" she thought.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

The gang nervously watched from inside the training room. They were more particularly concerned about Cali. "Bikini's too aggressive for Cali…" TJ said. Angel shook her head. "No…Cali can be very hostile when needed. She doesn't back down easily." She commented.

Boxer had a questionable look on his face. "Um...is it just me, or is Cali's ki rising?" he asked. Kail nodded. "You're right…its multiplying every second!" he exclaimed. "She must really want to win…" Bardock stated. Angel smacked her head. Her brother could be so stupid sometimes. "How's that possible?" TJ inquired. The gang shrugged and paid even more attention.

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

"GO CALI!" Tanya yelled for the 50th time. Eve and Mara's eyes got small. "Tanya…you're making a scene…" Eve replied looking at all the people staring at them. Tanya made a face. "At least I'm CHEERING for my friend unlike you two!" she stated. "Hey I said 'Go Cali' two times already!" Mara exclaimed. 

Kai giggled. "You guys will never stop arguing, will you?" she asked. Tanya humped."They started it!" she said like a 5-year-old. Kai laughed even more.   


_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_  
  
Cali and Bikini went head-to-head for an intense 5 minutes of non-stop kicking and punching. "ARGGH!" Cali yelled missing Bikini and ended up punching the ground. Electrical sparks could be seen around her body. Bikini pulled to the edge to observe what was happening like Cali. "Cal…" she whispered. "HAAAAAA" Cali screamed sending a kick into Bikini's stomach. Bikini stumbled a few feet back. A golden aura formed around Cali. Bikini looked in awe and fear of what was happening. 

  
_Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control _

  
Cali's pale blue eyes started to flicker green. "No way…" Bikini mumbled. The gang's eyes grew wide. "What's happening to her?" Angel questioned in wonder. "She's going…going…she's going super saiyan!" TJ exclaimed. 

Cali screamed as a blast of gold surrounded her. Bikini placed her arms in front of her face to block the energy. "No…" Marron whispered in horror. The Z gang gasped at what they saw. Cali had turned super saiyan… 

Marron's face turned white. "Oooo…" she mumbled as she fainted. 18 and Krillan ran to their daughter. "MARRON!" they shouted in unison. A look of fear appeared on the faces of the gang. "Cali…" Boxer whispered. 

Cali opened her eyes to see Bikini look at her in fear. Oblivious to what had gone on, Cali asked, "What?" Bikini just pointed to Cali. Cali raised an eyebrow. She then looked at her hands. They were glowing, in fact, her whole body was glowing. Cali started to pant as she felt her hair straight up. She saw her full reflection in the glass of the arena. "…what…What's happening to me?!" Cali asked in panic. Bikini just had a look of sympathy on her face. "Cali…you just went super saiyan…" she whispered. Cali took a few steps back. "No…it can't be…I'm not a saiyan!" she yelled. "You must be!" Bikini replied approaching her. Cali just shook her head. "No! I can't be!" she exclaimed and flew out of the arena in fear. 

The announcer and the audience were stunned. "Well I guess that makes Bikini the…" the announcer began but was cut off when Bikini instant transmission behind him and put her hand on his mouth. "If you EVEN THINK about declaring me the winner, I'll rip your tongue out and tie you up with it!!" she warned. Her threat also was heard throughout the arena because the microphone was close to her mouth. Bikini then took off in Cali's direction. The announcer, who had turned white, fainted. 

The gang had left the training room and appeared onto the arena. They then saw Bikini in the air and followed her to wherever Cali was. 

Pan gripped her fist and took off with them. "PAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Uub yelled after her. "TO FIND CALI!" Pan replied back and took off into the air. 

  
_Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold_

  
Well, well, well…what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned to the next chapter of "I Can't Call You Father." Once again…thanks to my reviewers...

Serena San

MayhemBass

Punk Gal

Punkygal

Daniella

Son Angie Kuri

Alexonite

Xena

Starlite

Forever Broken

Tachigare Yuushi

SonChan 


	7. The Truth

I Can't Call You Father

Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ/GT. MajinAngelChan is the owner of Cali, Boxer, Bikini, TJ, Angel, and Kail. However, I do own Kyera, Kai, Daphne, Eve, Mara, Tanya, Tai, France, and Bardock.

Authors Note: Hehe, I knew I'd drive people insane with that cliffhanger! Lol, oh well. Here's another climactic chapter. This is the big one where everyone finds out the truth…hehe, I'm so evil…

* * *

Chapter 7: The Truth

Goten smacked his head. "Oh…why does everything always happen at the Tenchi Boudaki?!" he exclaimed. Goten didn't get an answer. The rest of the Z gang was too astonished by what had happened to notice. "What the hell just happened?" Chi-Chi questioned. Goku, being Goku, answered obliviously. "Cali just went Super Saiyan Chi-Chi!" he stated. Everyone had a tiny sweatdrop on their heads. "Dad, I think mom was making a rhetorical question…" Gohan said. Goku blinked. "What does rhetorical mean?" he asked blissfully unaware of how stupid he was.

Vegeta growled. "Forget about it Kakorott! We don't have time for you idle pleasantries! This whole frickin' stadium, not to mention the people watching this at home, just saw Miss Blonde's daughter go Super Saiyan? Do you know what could happen because of this?!?" he yelled. "Um…can I have a hint?" Goku asked. Vegeta went red with fury and started chasing him around. "YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BE THE STRONGEST FIGHTER IN THE UNIVERSE WITH THAT PEANUT SIZE BRAIN OF YOURS!" he shouted. Goku just gulped and ran for his life.

Bulma sighed at her husband and her best friend. "Referring to what Vegeta was saying, this could be disastrous! We need somebody to find the Dragon Balls in order to make everyone forget this ever happened!" she exclaimed. "I think we should solve the Cali problem first…" Piccolo chided. Everyone nodded and turned their gaze to the fainted Marron. "You think she knows?" Uub questioned. Trunks replied, "Who knows Uub…who knows…"

* * *

Cali flew fast…and hard. Her tears multiplied by the second. "What's happening to me?" she asked herself. "Cali!" Cali stopped and turned around to see Bikini. "Cali…" Bikini whispered. "C'mon, we got to go back and figure this out!" she stated. Cali bit her lip. "I'm starting to think I don't want to know." She said. "Stop lying Cali! I know you! You've wanted to find out who your father is your whole life! This might be your chance!" Bikini shouted. Cali's eyes and hair returned to normal. "Bikini…what if…I was never meant to find out who my father is?" she inquired. "What if, it's what your were always meant to do…"

"CALI!!" An echo of voices rang out. Cali and Bikini turned around to see all their friends behind them. "Are you ok?" Angel asked. "Yeah Cal, you gave us quite a scare!" TJ said. "Don't worry Cali, whatever happens, we'll always be here for you!" Boxer stated. Bikini looked at Cali and smiled. A small grin formed on Cali's lips. "Thanks you guys…I'm glad that I have such great friends…" she continued with glimpses of tears forming into her eyes.

Pan finally caught up with them at the moment. "Damn…you guys are getting fast!" she exclaimed. "Yeah well, we owe it all to you sensei!" Boxer snickered. Pan smiled and took Cali's hand. "Sweetie, let's go back and talk with your mom. She might have the answers you want…" she stated. Cali nodded. "Alright Sensei." She replied. Pan grinned. "Let's go back, before everyone starts to worry!" she exclaimed turning around. The next generation followed her, but Cali kept in the rear in case of finding out something she never wanted to in the first place…

* * *

"Who the hell could the father be?" Goten asked. "Well apparently he's saiyan…" Bra pointed out. "So that narrows it down to Papa, Goku, Gohan, My Brother, or…you." She said the last word softly not wanting it to be true. "I think we can eliminate Vegeta and Goku." Uub chuckled looking at the two still chasing each other. 18 got up from Marron's side and glared at Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. "ALRIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS RAPED MY LITTLE MARRON!?!?!?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The three guys shook with sweatdrops on their heads. "Not me!" they all said at the same time. "LIARS!" 18 shouted. You could see the flames all around her body. The guys huddled by each other and whimpered in fear.

"18, please!" Krillan said tending to Marron. "Leave them alone, we can solve this without people losing their heads!" he continued. 18 cursed incoherently. "I think we can also knock off Gohan, because he was married to Videl already and it's not like him to do something like this." Bulma stated. Gohan grinned. "You know me all too well Bulma-Sama!" he exclaimed. "Goten...if it is you…please tell me…" Bra said with glimpses of tears in her eyes. Goten looked shocked. "B-Chan, how could you ever think that? I've never been close to Marron like that! The only one who has is your brother! He's the one who dated her all through high school and college!" he exclaimed. "Yeah but we never had sex together!" Trunks yelled back. "Sure…" Goten said sarcastically. Trunks growled and got in Goten's face. "You wanna mess with me?" he shouted. "GLADLY!" Goten replied. Each of the guys glared intensely at one another.

Uub started to panic. "Guys, guys…calm down! How 'bout we just wake Marron up and ask her?" he suggested with a sweatdrop. Both guys turned around and folded their arms. "Fine by me…" The said in unison. Krillan shook his daughter. "Marron! Honey, c'mon get up!" he stated. Marron wearily opened her eyes. "Huh? What happened? Was I having a dream or did Cali do what I think she did?" she questioned. Bra shook her head. "No Mare-Bear, it wasn't a dream…she went Super Saiyan right before our very eyes…" she answered. Marron sighed. "I was afraid of that…"

* * *

Kai eyed the air in horror. "How did she do that?" she wondered. "She isn't even saiyan!" Or so she thought. Eve, Mara, and Tanya all looked at Kai. "Alright Kai, start talking!" Tanya exclaimed. Kai had a look of fear on her face. "Uh…what do you mean?" she asked trying to sound innocent. "Don't give us that bloody BS!" Eve yelled. "Yeah! We know you know something about what happened to Cali so spill!" Mara shouted. Kai sweat dropped. "Uh…" she mumbled. "Oh great, how am I gonna explain this? Wait…I can't explain this…oh crap…" she thought. And with that, she ran off…

Kai was running so fast, she bumped into someone else who wanted to know what happened to Cali, Tai Euro. "Kai! Where's Cali?" Tai inquired. "I don't know Tai…" Kai answered. Tai looked really worried. "Are you sure? You're always around her, I thought maybe you knew where she was so I could talk to her…" he said softly. Kai looked into his eyes. And she knew then that he genuinely was worried about Cali. Kai managed a smile. Don't worry Tai; I'm sure she'll be fine." She replied. Tai let loose a small grin. "Thanks Kai, tell her I'm looking for her ok?" he responded. Kai nodded. "I will…I promise!"

* * *

Pan arrived with the new generation of teens behind her. "Alright, let's get to the bottom of this…" she said. Cali felt uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. Pan looked at Marron. "First thing's first; Marron, do you know who Cali's father is?" Pan asked. Marron lowered her head and had no reply. Pan kneeled down to her friend. "Marron, please…do it for Cali; she needs to know." She whispered. Marron lifted her head and tears were in eyes. "I do know who the father is…" she answered.

"WHAT!?!?" everyone exclaimed. "You told us you were raped by some random person!" Goten yelled. Marron got up and shook her head. "No, I was perfectly aware of who it was. I, nor the father, were planning to have sex with each other." She said. "So, it was rape?" Uub asked. "It wasn't rape." Marron replied. "It was the saiyan moon…"

Goten jumped for joy. "HA! That just _proves _it wasn't me!" he exclaimed. "Why's that?" Pan inquired. "Because Bra and I were too busy because of the saiyan moon, if you know what I mean…" he said with a snicker. Bra groaned in disgust. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't discuss our sex life outside the bedroom!" She yelled. Boxer and Bikini looked as if they were about to gag. "Ok, next topic!" Boxer said turning green.

Marron also turned green. "Well thank you for sharing that evidence Goten…" she stated. "So that only leaves…" Uub started to say but didn't finish. All he did was just look at Trunks. The gang followed his example. "ME?!?!" Trunks shouted. "You're the only person left…" Uub continued. "…Trunks, is it really true?" Kyera asked her husband. Trunks shook his head. "No sweetie, it isn't!" he exclaimed. He then turned to Marron. "Tell them Marron, that it's not true…I mean c'mon, how crazy is that?" Trunks laughed nervously. Marron didn't reply. She looked at Pan with a plea for help in her eyes. Pan then realized then that Trunks _really was_ Cali's father! She thought quickly. "How about, Cali sees who her father is…" she stated.

"What do you mean by that Pan-Sama?" Cali asked. "I've seen all of these friends and family more times than I can count!" she continued. Pan put her hand on Cali's shoulder. "Really look hard, and you'll know in your heart." She whispered. Cali started to cry. "Alright…" she whimpered. Cali immediately went over to Trunks and looked him in the eyes. Trunks was starting to get nervous because for that moment, he started to see pieces of him in Cali's eyes. And Cali knew…

Cali nearly started to pant intensely. "F...fa…father?" It came out as a question, but was meant as a statement. Then the tears came. Cali took several steps back. Everything was happening so fast. Marron started to cry silently. "Now you know…" She thought. Marron got up as quietly as she could and ran…ran as fast as she could, and then darted off into flight. Cali looked at her mother flying away. "So it's true." She whispered to Trunks. "You are my father…" Cali said sobbing. She then turned away and flew off in the other direction. This time, nobody went after her.

Trunks was lost. "How could this have happened?!" he asked himself. "Why didn't Marron tell me?!?" Trunks thought. He then darted off after Marron. "MARRON!" he shouted over and over. But Marron didn't reply, she just kept crying and flying. Trunks went Super Saiyan and quickly flew in front of her. He grabbed her hands. "LET ME GO TRUNKS!" Marron yelled through her teeth. Trunks just tightened his grip and glared. "YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Marron screamed crying even more. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Trunks demanded. Marron didn't reply. "ANSWER ME MARRON!" He shouted ascending to the next Super Saiyan level. "WHY DO YOU THINK TRUNKS?" Marron replied. "HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW? I JUST FOUND OUT 5 MINUTES AGO!" Trunks screamed. "IT'S BECAUSE I DIDN"T WANT TO RUIN YOU FRICKIN' MARRIAGE TO KYERA! AND FYI, I WAS GONNA TELL YOU THE MOMENT I FOUND OUT BUT NO…YOU HAVE TO MAKE YOUR DAMN ANNOUNCERMENT ON HOW YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Marron yelled panting after she said her point. Trunks lowered from Super Saiyan. "You still should have told me Marron…" he said. "How could I!?" Marron replied. Trunks gawked at her question. "Easy, YOU JUST SAY IT!" he screamed.

Marron calmed down for a second and starred at him "You know what I think Trunks? I think in your heart you knew all along!" she said. Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he questioned. "Yeah, know I'm convinced you did know and you're trying to make me look like the bad guy here, when in reality it was just as much your fault as it was mine!" Marron exclaimed. Trunks started to huff. "Marron…I really don't need this now…" he stated. Marron shot him a dirty look. "How do you think I felt when the doctor told me I was pregnant?" she replied. Trunks stopped. He knew she was right. "Marron…" he whispered changing the mood. "How come…" he never got to ask his final question. "That's it Trunks! I've had enough for one day! Just leave me alone!" she yelled flying to her house.

Trunks stared at the fading Marron. "How come we stopped loving each other?" he asked in a hushed voice.

* * *

Cali landed in the field where Pan would train them. She collapsed right then and there. Lying on the field she asked herself a million and a half questions. But her biggest question was, "How come you never told me the truth, mother?"

* * *

And so ends the end of chapter 8. This has been my favorite chapter so far and I hoped you guys liked it. And just so you know, it hasn't even started…

Thanks to my reviewers…

Serena San

MayhemBass

Punk Gal

Punkygal

Daniella

Son Angie Kuri

Alexonite

Xena

Starlite

Forever Broken

Tachigare Yuushi

KrayZfan

OnCeUpOnAnIgHtMaRe

* * *

SonChan


	8. A Daughter's Angst

I Can't Call You Father

Disclaimers: …The Usual…

Authors Note: Aw…the last chapter made you feel bad didn't it? Poor Cali, Poor Marron, Poor Trunks! What will happen to the distraught threesome? Keep reading to find out!

* * *

Chapter 8: A Daughter's Angst

Needless to say, everyone was speechless after the truth was revealed. Nobody knew what to do; should they go after Marron or Cali? Or just leave them alone? Apparently they chose the later…

"Oh Dende…we've run into a problem…a BIG problem…" Bulma said sighing. Goku and Vegeta stopped their idiotic chase, and joined the baffled gang. "Um…hey guys! What happened?" Goku asked. _"Where to start…"_ Goten thought. All of a sudden, he got an idea. "Hey dad…you know how we need to find the Dragonballs…" he stated mischievously. Goku raised an eyebrow. "…Yes, why do you ask?" he said picking up some suspicion to Goten's tone. "Well we've just decided that you should be the one to get them!" Goten said with a huge grin. Goku's mouth dropped. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE HAD TO GET THOSE THINGS!?!?" he shouted. Chi-Chi glared at her husband. "HONESTLY GOKU! YOU CAN BE SO SELFISH SOMETIMES! YOU ARE GOING TO GET THE DRAGONBALLS OR ELSE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T EAT AGAIN FOR ALL ETERNITY!" she screamed. Goku folded his arms and pouted. "No fair…" he mumbled.

He sighed. "Alright then." Goku turned to Bulma. "Hey Bulma, where's the dragon radar?" he questioned. Bulma had a sweatdrop on her head. "Uh…it's kind of broken right now and we can't fix it for about 3 weeks, but I'm sure you'll find them by then!" she said encouragingly. Goku groaned and turned to Chi-Chi with the "Do I really have to?" look on his face. Chi-Chi nodded and pointed her finger in the air, signaling that he should get moving. Goku mumbled under his breath and began his journey looking for the Dragonballs.

Vegeta turned to Bulma. "Alright woman, now would you care to explain what happened?" he said harshly. Bulma let out a small growl and reluctantly told him the story. Vegeta afterwards clenched his fist and snarled. "Where is he?!" Vegeta snapped. "He just went after Marron in that direction, why? What are you doing Vege…?" But Bulma didn't finish, Vegeta already took after Trunks. "I don't like the look of this." Uub stated. Pan started to take off slowly into the air. "Pan, what are you doing?" Bra asked. "I need to find Cali, and make sure she's alright…" Pan chided. Cali had always been a second daughter and no matter what, she'd make sure she would always be there for her. And with that, Pan took off.

Boxer was about to take off until Goten put his hand on Boxer's shoulder. "Dad…" Boxer said in a rather hard tone. Goten just shook his head no. "Cali should really be left alone, I don't even approve of Pan going, but you know Pan…" he commented. Boxer sighed. He really wanted to comfort Cali.

* * *

Cali was still lying on the ground motionless, and emotionless. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't know what to do. All she could do was to lay in agony.

"How could you mother?" She whispered. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE LIED TO ME ALL THESE YEARS!?" Cali screamed slamming her fists into the ground. Cali was now glowing with rage. She quickly turned back into her Super Saiyan form. Cali started kicking and blasting nearly everything in sight. And just almost blasting Pan into the next dimension.

"Whoa!" Pan exclaimed dodging the blast. "Careful where you're aiming Cal!" she said. "Go AWAY Pan-Sama!" Cali shouted harshly. Pan was half shocked. Cali had never raised her voice to Pan before, but then again, she never found out who her father was before either. Pan approached Cali. "Cali, I'm just here to help you…" she said calmly. "I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" Cali yelled through her teeth. Pan just gave Cali a hug. "It's ok Cali…" she whispered. Cali's lip trembled and her tears rushed out. With a pitiful cry, she clung to Pan. Cali heaved in and out of Pan's shoulder. "It's…Not…FAIR!" she screamed, muffled by the shirt. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" Cali repeated. "WHY DID SHE LIE TO ME!? WHY!?!" she screamed. Pan patted her back.

Pam pulled apart and sat on a rock. "I'm not sure Cali…" she said. Cali plopped down on the grass and clutched her knees. "She should have just told me the truth." Cali whispered. "She has her reasons." Pan replied. "And I'm sure they're good; mind you she never told any of us, and I'm her best friend!" she smiled. Cali just pouted. Pan's smile disappeared as she bent down to Cali. She placed her hand on Cali's shoulder. "Cali, I know this is hard. But you'll see; it will all work out in the end." Pan stated. "I doubt that Pan-Sama." Cali said with remorse. Pan shot her a sympathetic look and embraced her. "No matter what happens Cal, I'm always gonna be here for you." She whispered. Cali replied, "I know Pan-Sama…I know…"

* * *

Marron quickly shut the door to her house behind, once she got in. She pushed her weight up against it and slid down on to the floor. "_Dear Kami_," she thought, "_What have I done_?"

* * *

Kai panted as she made her way back from being with Tai and the others. "Did I miss anything?" she asked. "Heh ;;;," Boxer said with a sweatdrop, "Only a lot…"

TJ stood dumbfounded. His girlfriend was his half sister! _"How could this have happened?" _he thought. Of course he wasn't mad at Cali or Marron for that matter, but he had his thoughts about his father. "_Did dad really know all along_?" TJ questioned. TJ didn't think he'd get his answer. "_I guess that means I won't be taking her to the prom in two weeks…"_ he joked. But his joke to himself didn't make him feel any better.

* * *

Pan and Cali flew to Cali's house. Both froze outside the door. "Do you want me to come in with you?" Pan asked. Cali shook he head. "No, this is something I have to do alone." She said. Pan nodded. "Alright, call me if you need anything." Pan chided turning around. "Pan-Sama…" Cali yelled abruptly. Pan turned her head. "Yeah?" she answered softly. "Thank you…" Cali replied with a small smile. Pan grinned. "Anytime Cali-Chan!" she commented and flew to her home.

Cali took a breath and entered her home. "MOTHER!?!" she yelled harshly. "MOTHER!?! WHERE ARE YOU!?!" Cali questioned. Marron got up and went to her daughter. "Cali-Chan…" she whispered. Cali walked up to her mother and slapped her. "HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed. Marron's eyes grew big as she placed her hand on her cheek. "Cali!" she exclaimed in shock. "HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME LIKE THAT ALL OF THESE YEARS?" Cali continued. Marron's eyes grew wet. "Cali…I can explain…" she stated, but Cali was still ranting. "YOU THINK YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME! I MEAN, I WAS DATING HIS SON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Cali…" Marron tried again, but still, Cali went on. "YOU KNEW HOW MUCH IT MEANT TO ME TO FIND OUT WHO MY FATHER WAS! BUT STILL YOU LIED TO ME!" she shouted. Marron had had enough. She raised her hand and smacked Cali into the couch. "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, CALI MAE KRILLIAN! YOU LISTEN TO ME!" she yelled with each of her words dripping with anger. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT ALL OF THIS IS MY FAULT? Huh!? I AM NOT THE BAD GUY HERE!" she shrieked. "THEN WHO IS MOTHER? WHO IS?" Cali screamed back. "NOBODY'S FAULT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! THIS WHOLE THING WAS AN ACCIDENT! _YOU_ WERE AN ACCIDENT!" Marron screamed but clasped her mouth when she realized what she said. "Oh Cali-Chan…" she whispered. Cali calmly got up but with her lip trembling. "Is that what you think of me mother? An accident?" she questioned. "Cali…I didn't mean any of that! …that came out ALL WRONG!" Marron exclaimed with her eyes crying. Cali shook her head. "No mother…I think it all came out _perfectly_." She replied with her own tears falling out. And with that, Cali burst out of the home and took off into the air. "CALI-CHAN!" Marron called after her. No reply. "CALI-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!" Marron exclaimed falling to her knees, crying helplessly.

* * *

Kai's eyes grew big after Boxer told her the whole story. "Oh my gosh…" she whispered. "We'd better get going." Angel said looking up at the purple sky. "After all, we're the only ones left." She remarked. The teenagers nodded and flew off into the air. Meanwhile, France had been eavesdropping the whole time.

"So…" she smirked. "Little Miss Blondie's really the daughter of none other than Trunks Briefs himself." France laughed evilly. Note: France hates Cali and all of Boxer's friends except him "I can think of twenty newspapers who'd _love_ to hear this!" she exclaimed. "Maybe than Boxer-Chan will see my _amazing _work and fall _madly _in love with me!" she said dreaming of her and Boxer kissing. With another evil laugh, she took out her cell phone. "Hello? Satan City Times? I think you may be interested in a story I've discovered; and don't worry, it's a real front pager!"

* * *

OMG! What a chapter! Poor Marron and Cali! And France has sunk an all time low in my story! Sheesh! What an EGO! And what's with Veggie-san? Is something gonna happen to Trunks? Who knows…stay tuned for chapter 9 though… "Nobody's Home"

Thanks to my reviewers… 

Serena San

MayhemBass

Punk Gal

Punkygal

Daniella

Son Angie Kuri

Alexonite

Xena

Starlite

Forever Broken

Tachigare Yuushi

KrayZfan

OnCeUpOnAnIgHtMaRe

Gypsee Girl

Omi-Tak

* * *

SonChan 


	9. Nobody's Home

I Can't Call You Father

Disclaimers: Same as before…with one exception; I don't own "Nobody's Home" By Avril Lavigne.

Authors Note: Wow! This fic is starting to live up to its genre! Except for the romance part! I PROMISE I'll get to that in the next few chapters. Anyways…on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 9: Nobody's Home 

Cali awoke under a Sakura tree in the Satan City Park. She slept there the whole night after her little confrontation with Marron. "So it wasn't a dream…" Cali mused. Oh how she wished it was though. Cali wished that she still had no knowledge of who her father was and how her mother _really _felt about her. "Guess we can't always get what we wish for…" she whispered.

* * *

Trunks' eyes fluttered open as he saw he was in the hospital wing of Capsule Corps. "How the hell did I get here?!?!" he questioned. He smiled wryly when he remembered. "Father…" he said remembering the previous night.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"TRUNKS?!" Vegeta barked as he barged into Capsule Corps. Trunks turned around, seeing his father furious. "Dad…what's wr-" he didn't finish; his father had already had his grip around his neck. "Would you care to EXPLAIN how you mated with that half cyborg, half midget!?!?" Vegeta screamed. Trunks gargled, "Well I could IF YOU STOPPED CHOKING ME!"_

_Vegeta "Puffed" and dropped him. Trunks took a deep breath, rubbing his neck all the while. "WELL?" Vegeta shouted. Trunks glared. "It was the saiyan moon alright! I didn't know!" he yelled. Vegeta slapped him. "You and I BOTH know that you were aware of what was going on. I'm a true saiyan; I know these things! So stop lying." He replied. Trunks looked down on the floor. "I have no idea why I mated with Marron instead of Kyera dad…" he answered. "Because that is where your heart truly lies…" Vegeta said. Trunks shook his head. "NO! That's impossible! I LOVE Kyera!" he shouted. Vegeta glared at him. "Boy, I said to stop lying! You may think you are in love with your human mate, but a saiyan bond is made by the heart. Look what happened to your sister and Kakorott's brat." He grumbled. Trunks growled. "Look you old fruit! Marron and I stopped loving each other the night we broke up! And FYI, she's just as responsible as I am, if not more, for what happened that night!" he yelled._

_Vegeta punched him in the gut, sending him to the floor. "You disappoint me Trunks. I've never been too fond of Shorty or his tin-can excuse of a wife; but their daughter did not deserve to be treated like that, regardless of whether you thought you loved her or not. Your daughter is strong and I would have been glad to have trained her if you would have just opened up and reveal the truth to everyone. Sadly though, I never got that chance. So you see Trunks, not only you suffered." He said._

_Trunks panted heavily as he slowly got up. "I don't love Marron though! And she doesn't love me!" he shouted. Vegeta chuckled. "You really are caught up in the world you've created." He chided. "I see the way your mate looks at you, and don't deny your feelings. It can destroy the bond." Vegeta continued. "Yeah well, none of us really wanted it in the first place." Trunks mumbled. "When a bond is rejected, both of the mates will die slowly, but painfully. And since you feel that way, Marron's demise might not be too far off." Vegeta replied. Trunks gritted his teeth. "What do you know about my Lovelife huh? I never saw you open your mouth before to tell the world about it!" he yelled. "It's not my life to tell." Vegeta answered. "Exactly; so stay out of this father! I don't need this right now!" Trunks screamed. _

_"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR MATE FELT?!" Vegeta bellowed elbowing Trunks in the back. Trunks groaned in pain. "When it comes to saiyan tradition, I can make sure things go straight, regardless of who's life it is. I won't let you hurt your offspring and her mother any longer. It's time to take responsibility for your actions like a true saiyan Trunks!" Vegeta said in a very fatherly tone. "Go to hell…" Trunks whispered. Vegeta growled and kicked him into the wall. Leaving Trunks unconscious for several hours…_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Trunks glared as he ended the memory. "That old idiot has no idea what he's talking about! I don't love Marron! Even if I still wanted too…I love Kyera…or…at least…I think I do…maybe I might have feelings for Marron as well…"

* * *

Cali looked at her watch. 8:25. Cali's eyes grew big. "8:25!!!" She yelled realizing it was a Monday. Not only did school start in 5 minutes, but she had a huge test in geometry! Cali panicked and flew off in a nanosecond. 

Cali entered her high school, Green Star High. ((I know it's really Orange star high, but in the manga that MJA wrote, it was changed to several colors over the years)) She rushed in her geometry class slamming the door shut. Cali sighed a breath of relief, until she noticed the eyes of about 40 pupils staring at her, not to mention her excuse of a teacher Mr. Miyazaki. "Ahem…" Mr. Miyazaki stated upon her arrival. "Sorry Mr. M…I overslept." Cali muttered. "Hmm, whatever you say Miss Krillian. Take your seat now. I have to go out of the room for 10 minutes. If I find out any of you little monsters cheats, there will be HELL to pay!" he threatened. Oh yeah…this guy has a gift for teaching.

Taking her seat, Cali wrote her name on the top. She looked up to see everyone still staring at her. "Alright already! So I was late! What's the big deal?!" she snapped. "Like you don't know…" Daphne said harshly. Cali looked shocked at Daphne's tone. She never said an intentional mean thing to Cali in her whole life! TJ sighed. "Um Cali…you should see this…" he stated handing her a newspaper. Cali snatched it away from him in horror as she saw the front-page. "TRUNKS BRIEFS OTHER CHILD" it read on the headline. Three full pages were filled up with the story. Each of them telling the "so-called" story. "He's been believed to have had intentional sex with Miss Marron Krillian, one of his employees and ex-girlfriend." "Krillian has been suggested as being a prostitute." "Cali Krillian made the finals in the Tenchi Boudaki, but left suddenly as she transformed into some glowing creature. More information will be available about how she was able to do that later…"

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

Tears spilled out of Cali's eyes like crazy. "How the hell did they get this…this horrible excuse of the truth?!?!?" She screamed slamming the paper down on her desk. The class remained silent, except for a certain orange haired Bit--- heh, you know what I mean! "Well at least we know about your slut mother! My goodness! Who knows what other rich men she's been screwing?" France stated with a cruel smile. Cali's eyes turned to fire as her whole body started to glow. "TAKE THAT BACK!" she screamed grabbing France by the caller. France smirked. "So it _is _true!" she exclaimed. "NO! IT'S A LIE! MY MOTHER IS NEITHER A PROSTITUE NOR A SLUT!" Cali shouted. France brushed off Cali's hand. "Sure…deny it if you wish. It still won't convince the millions of people who read this!" she chided.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

Cali's eyes grew hot with tears. She turned to see her classmates roll their eyes, and her friends give her sympathetic looks. She didn't want sympathy though, she wanted to go home. But Cali knew she couldn't go home. She was still angry at her mother and not to mention her mother was at work. Nobody's home...

"Cali…" TJ whispered approaching her. Cali smacked his arm away from him and ran out of the door. She sprinted down the hallway and turned into the Janitor's closet. Locking the door, she let out enough tears to start a river.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

* * *

Marron entered Capsule Corps, (oblivious to the newspapers today), with everyone staring and whispering about her. Arching an eyebrow at their peculiar behavior, Marron asked, "What?" Her employee's laughed at her question. Marron shook her head and approached her desk. She was still bent out of shape from last night and didn't need this right now. Marron almost didn't even come today but she needed the money. Once Marron reached her office, she stopped in horror. All over the room were newspaper sheets about Trunks, Cali, and herself. Falling to her knees, Marron flipped through the pages in a panic. Looking up at the TV in her room, she even saw on Channel 8 news that she was on it. 

_Open your eyes and look outside, find a reason why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

Marron dialed Trunks' office. She had to stop this. But in order to do that, she had to get as far away from Trunks as possible.

Despite his injury, Trunks was still able to go to work. He had been trying to avoid the media all day. Whoever left this "tip" was gonna pay. His phone rang, and he realized it was Marron calling from her office. "Marron…" he whispered answering the phone.

_Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

"I quit…"

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

* * *

Cali had run out of school to avoid further contact with students and walked down the streets of Satan City. Now the whole world knew her story! Or at least half of her story… 

In downtown Satan City, there was a big TV screen with none other than Channel 8 news on it. Cali stopped and stared. "No…this can't be happening…" she thought in horror. More tears ran down Cali's wet stained cheeks. "This isn't fair…" she thought. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?!?" Cali screamed slamming her fists into the concrete. This, of course, cause attention to the crowd around her. "Hey! Isn't that the chick from the tournament?" "Yeah! She's all over the news!" "Yep, that's Trunks Briefs' other daughter…"

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah…oh_

The world was spinning to fast for Cali. She could barely see a foot in front of her. Thunder and lightning filled the sky. Soon enough, the rain fell down hard. Cali was getting soaked. Shaking her head, Cali ran away yet again. Running nowhere, running anywhere. She only knew one place she could go to…

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

Pan hung up the phone after Bra had called her about the news. "Oh Cali…" she whispered. Pan shivered as she heard another thunderbolt strike. Pan was usually fearless, but thunder had always managed to scare her. But it wasn't a thunderbolt, it was the door. Pan rushed to open the door. When she did open it, she saw Cali, drenched and broken and a wreck. Before Pan could open her mouth, Cali flung her arms around her and let out the most pitiful wail Pan had ever heard…

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

* * *

Sniff, so sad! Oooo, France WILL PAY! Lol, I love making characters I can hate! Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter.

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers… 

Serena San

MayhemBass

Punk Gal

Punkygal

Daniella

Son Angie Kuri

Alexonite

Xena

Starlite

Forever Broken

Tachigare Yuushi

KrayZfan

OnCeUpOnAnIgHtMaRe

Gypsee Girl

Omi-Tak

* * *

SonChan 


	10. Off to Find Cali!

I Can't Call You Father

Disclaimers: Nope…haven't changed ((Unfortunately!! I WANT TO OWN DBZ SO I CAN CORRECT THAT HORRIBLE EXCUSE OF AN ANIME, GT!!))

Authors Note: OMG! DOUBLE DIGIT CHAPTERS! AHHHH! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCOLYPS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! ((Stops)) Huh…what? You mean that doesn't start until the twenties? Oh! Well then…enjoy the story!

BTW, thanks to several reviewers 

Punkygal: I really appreciate your constant reviews, but where have you been lately!?! I miss them…

Shasti: Um…I'm not sure how I do it, I guess I just do! XD

KrayZfan: I'm so sorry you hate cliffhangers, b/c there ARE MANY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM! FWAHAHAHAHA! Lol! Anyways, I'm glad you like my story!

((I'll write more responses to my other reviewers in l8r chapters so nobody feels left out Ok? I'm soooooo nice!!))

* * *

Chapter 10: Off to Find Cali-Chan! 

Cali sat at Pan's table with a teal blanket wrapped around her. She blankly stared at the hot chocolate Pan had given her. But she wasn't thirsty…

"Hey! If it looks that bad I can get you something else!" Pan exclaimed. She never _was _the best cook in the family. Cali slowly shook her head. "No Pan-Sama…it's not the hot chocolate." She answered solemnly. Pan pulled up a chair and sat down beside Cali. "Cali, if I were to answer, 'I know how you feel' right now, I'd be lying. I truly can't imagine how you do feel. But to help, do you want to talk about it?" she questioned. Cali lifted her eyes to meet with the ebony ones of Pan's. "I…I just don't know where to begin…" she whispered. Pan smiled. "I've got plenty of time."

* * *

Cali's geometry class was still laughing and TJ had had enough! He slammed his fists on the desk in anger. "WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?" TJ screamed. "Awww, poor TJ! He still loves his girlfriend despite the fact THAT SHE'S HIS HALF SISTER!" France shouted. The class groaned in disgust. Kitty Amsterdam, France's BF, and daughter of one of the wealthiest men in Japan replied, "What kind of sick person are you?" TJ growled. "Cali, no matter what happens will ALWAYS be my friend, none of you even know what the hell you're talking about!" he shouted. 

"No, but I do!" Daphne said. TJ looked shocked. "Daffy…" he whispered her nickname. "Cali knew all along and she LIED to us!" she shrieked. "You'd be wise to be quiet, Daphne." Bikini replied coldly. "_You'd_ be wise to but out of this Bikini! This isn't _your _problem!" Daphne answered. "No, but she _is my _FRIEND!" Bikini yelled getting in Daphne's face. "Ladies…ladies…chill!" Boxer said waving his hands. Both girls sent Boxer a death glare. He gulped but continued on. "Daphne, you don't know what you're talking about. Cali sincerely had no idea who her father was and you know that! Why the sudden change of heart?" Boxer inquired.

Daphne didn't reply aloud. She just stared at the ground. France, apparently, thought it would be ok to answer for her. "Why _wouldn't _she change her opinion? I mean, c'mon, the whole world believe this paper! And of course, who would want to stand alone?" she said. "I would!" Angel snapped walking out of class. France snorted. "Figures…" she muttered. Bikini followed Angel's example, and left also. TJ, Boxer, Kail, along with Kai, Eve, Mara, and Tanya, also decided to leave. "Bu…but Boxer! Where are you going?!" France demanded. "To find Cali, wanna come?" he asked cheerfully. Boxer, being like Goku, was kind to anybody and everybody. ((VASH THE STAMPEDE! LOVE AND PEACE!)) The DBU gang came to a halt, and PRAYED that she said no. France humped. "No…I don't want anything to do with that little…" she didn't finish, they had already left.

"Sure you don't wanna come Daphne?" Kai questioned. Daphne remained silent. Kai took it as a 'no' and left. "Good riddance!" France muttered. "You did the right thing Daphne." She stated putting her hand on Daphne's shoulder. France's hand was cold and uncomfortable, just like France herself. Daphne shivered. She was so lost on what to do. "What do I believe?" she thought. France and her posse continued to laugh, but stopped when Tai gave them a death stare. "How come I have the feeling that _you're _behind this?" he inquired. "Dear, dear, older brother. How could you say such a thing?" France questioned innocently. Tai sighed. "That just answered my question…" he replied leaving. France had a sour face. "Not him too!" she complained.

Mr. Miyazaki came back into the classroom to find half of it gone! "Where are all my students!?" he asked. "Mr. M, I don't mean to tattletale, _but_…" France started.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" Tai yelled to the DBU gang. "Should we ditch him?" TJ whispered. Boxer smiled. "Nah, let's see what he wants!" he answered warmly. "What do _you _want?" Angel asked coolly. "What do you think? To find Cali!" he answered. The gang gave him suspicious looks. "Why on Earth would you wanna do that? I thought you hated us!" TJ snapped. Tai looked taken aback. "_Gosh…have I really been so cruel lately? Oh crap…I'm turning into __France__!" _he thought. "No…I don't hate you guys. My sister might, but I don't. I apologize for my rude behavior as well. I never meant to make anyone feel bad. It's just…" Tai stopped. "_It's just because I really, REALLY like __Cali, and I was trying to impress her...__" _he mused. "What?" Bikini questioned. "Never mind. So…are we going or what?" he asked changing the topic. 

"Sure, c'mon!" Boxer yelled in the air. But they turned around to see Eve, Mara, Tanya, and Tai on the ground. "Um…Boxer? We don't fly…" Tanya said with her eyes narrow. Boxer rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah…" he said picking up Eve and putting her over his shoulder. "What the bloody hell are you doing you bloke? Put me down!" she screamed. "Well, fine if you wanna walk." Boxer replied. Eve pouted. "All right, just no funny business!" she snapped. Kail grabbed Mara, and TJ grabbed Tanya. "No way, am I grabbing on to _him_." Bikini said harshly. "The feeling's mutual…" Tai muttered. "C'mon Bikini! We're not asking you to kiss him!" Angel stated. "YOU'RE NOT THE ONE CARRYING HIM!" Bikini shouted. "Bikini…" Boxer moaned. "OH ALRIGHT!" Bikini screamed picking him up by one leg, and flew into the air. Tai crossed his arms and frowned. "_This is gonna be a loooong day_" _he thought. _

* * *

Lol, poor Tai! He's really a nice guy and yet Bikini hates his guts! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! But just so you know…I won't continue until I have 40 reviews. Deal? Alright. Thanks to those who've already reviewed…

* * *

Serena San 

MayhemBass

Punk Gal

Punkygal

Daniella

Son Angie Kuri

Alexonite

Xena

Starlite

Forever Broken

Tachigare Yuushi

KrayZfan

OnCeUpOnAnIgHtMaRe

Gypsee Girl

Omi-Tak

Shasti

* * *

SonChan


	11. Outbursts

I Can't Call You Father

Disclaimers: No changes…unfortunately…

Authors Note: FINALLY! finished their fixing thingy…Thank you guys soooooo much for all of the reviews! This is a dream come true! Please, let me see LEAST 50 the next time I update.

Sonicwind123: Yeah, I like him too!

Tachigare Yuushi: Uh…come down there Lyssa…I still need her in order to finish the story XD

Ali-Chan: Don't worry; you'll be glad that I made sure you didn't read this before I got it up!

* * *

Chapter 11: Outbursts

Pan and Cali were quiet for several minutes after Cali explained what happened. "_If I know Marron, I know she didn't mean any of that…" _Pan thought. "Cali?" she questioned the 17 year old. "Yes Pan-Sama?" Cali replied. "Your mother would never say something like that and mean it. She loves you Cali, we all do. And I know more than anybody else, that _you_ are not an accident. You're nothing but one of the best things that's ever happened to any of us." Pan said. Cali was touched by Pan's words. She always felt so useless and hopeless. "I doubt that Pan. My mother sounded like she meant every word of what she said." Cali answered. Pan shook her head. "No Cali, I know she didn't. Marron's just panicked. After all, this whole thing happened so fast." She explained. "Hmm." Cali mumbled sipping her hot chocolate. 

Pan knew that Cali still didn't believe her. "_She's just as stubborn as Trunks" _she mused. Pan chuckled at the thought. For never knowing who her father was, Cali sure acted a lot like him.

* * *

"So, while we're all here, could you guys care to explain something?" Mara inquired. "Uh…what would that be?" TJ answered nervously. "How did Cali start to glow like that? I've never seen anything like it!" she stated. The gang froze in the air. "…um…special effects?" Angel answered with a sweatdrop. Eve glared. "Alright guys! Land now and tell us what the bloody hell is going on!" she yelled. The DBU gang sighed and landed in a field near Pan's house. Bikini, of course, slammed Tai into the ground as they landed. "_I really hate her…" _Tai thought as his face was planted into the grass. 

"Ok, can you guys swear not to tell a soul?" Boxer asked. The three girls shot them a peace sign. "You bet!" they chimed in unison. Boxer took a breath. "Alright, well you see, the reason Cali turned gold was because she is 25% saiyan." He said. "Sai-what?" Tanya questioned. "Saiyan. It's an alien race that was destroyed 70 years ago. Or at least most of it was. To this day there are only two full saiyans left, my great grandpa Goku, and TJ, Boxer, and Bikini's grandpa Vegeta." Angel answered. "And Kail here is a Souljin, a small surviving race of the saiyans." She finished gesturing towards a smiling Kail.

"And the reason Cali was able to glow was because she went super saiyan. This means, she ascended her power to the next level of saiyan." Bikini said. She then let out a smirk. "Of course, there are far more levels then just super saiyan. I happen to be at the fourth." Bikini stated proudly. Her friends just rolled their eyes. "What an ego…" Boxer thought. Eve, Mara, Tanya, and Tai all looked confused. "So that explains why you guys are so strong!" Mara exclaimed. "And why you have tails?" Tanya questioned. TJ nodded. "Yes, but as you can see only Boxer, Bikini and I have them." He replied. "Blimey! This is incredible!" Eve exclaimed.

Tai was in a state of amazement. He finally figured out the gang's secret after all these years of trying to crack the case. "_I can't believe it, __Cali__'s part alien!" _He mused. Tai quickly shook his head and entered reality again. "Hey, shouldn't we still be looking for Cali?" he asked. "You're right." Angel answered. Boxer turned his head towards the direction of Pan's house. "Uh…Angel? I think Cali's at your house…" he stated. Angel looked in the same direction as Boxer and picked up Cali's ki. She nodded and started running to her home. "CALI!" she shouted while she ran. Cali was, and always would be her best friend, and Angel was determined to help her. "ANGEL, WAIT FOR US!" everyone shouted chasing after Angel, with Eve, Mara, Tanya, and Tai in the rear.

* * *

Pan heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" she called. When Pan opened the door, she saw 9 smiling teenagers looking suspicious. "HELLO MAJIN PAN-SAMA!" they all rang out. Pan's eyes narrowed. "Is there a reason you guys are cutting class and coming to my door?" she questioned. "Sensei, is Cali here?" Kail queried. Pan had a sweatdrop on her head. "Um…no! Why do you ask?" she lied in a panic. Bikini smirked. "You know cuz, you're really bad at lying!" she exclaimed. "That's sensei to you Bikini!" Pan snapped. Bikini just let out another smirk. "What? You ARE my cousin after all…" she replied trying to get past the door. "You can't go inside!" Pan barked. 

"And why not?" TJ asked. "Because…because…" Pan tried to reply but was at a lost for words. "So Cali _is_ in there!" Tanya exclaimed. Pan sighed. "Look, I don't think Cali is in the mood to talk right now kids…" she answered. "We just want to see if she's ok." Tai replied. Pan reconciled for a moment. "Fine. C'mon in." she said solemnly. The gang followed her in the small, yet cozy home.

"CALI!" They all shouted. Cali was startled by their greeting, and fell out of her chair. "Guys, what are you doing here?" she questioned in shock. "We wanted to see if you were alright." Tai answered. Cali's eyes grew wide and her mouth slightly dropped. "…what are you doing Tai?" she asked almost repeating her earlier question. "I just said it, I wanted to see if you were alright…" he said in almost a whisper. The two just stared at each other and there was silence I the room. This made the gang uncomfortable…

TJ cleared his throat rather loudly, bringing the two out of their daze. "Well Cali?" he inquired. Cali sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. Angel slammed her fists on the table. "DAMN IT CALI! YOU'RE PARENTS ALREADY LIED AND I DON'T NEED YOU TO FOLLOW THEIR EXAMPLE! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND FOR KAMI'S SAKE AND IT HURTS LIKE HELL KNOWING YOU CAN'T TELL ME IF YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" she yelled nearly crying. Cali just kept her face the same and took a sip of the hot chocolate. She showed no emotion, but was deeply hurt by what Angel said because she knew that Angel was right. But Cali didn't want to talk about the situation all over again. "Heh, ok fine. I get it. You don't wanna talk. Well then, I'm outta here. I don't need this. If you don't want my help Cali, that's fine. I respect that. I just want to know the truth. As hard as that may be, I just want the truth." Angel responded to Cali shaking her head. "Later Blondie…" she stated exiting the door. Boxer was about to go out the door but TJ placed his hand on Boxer's shoulder. "I'll go talk to her, you guys help Cal." He chided walking out the door.

"Well, if she won't tell Angel what wrong, then there's not much hope for the rest of us." Mara commented. The gang lowered their heads in disappointment. "Cali…" Tai thought looking at the blonde girl, who only stared at an empty cup.

* * *

Angel sat down on a rock placing her chin into her hand. "Stubborn little…" Angel grunted. "Angie…" a voice called out. Angel's ears perked up and turned around to see TJ. "Hey Teej." She said. "What was _that _all about?" he asked sitting right beside her. Angel closed her eyes and frowned. "Humph, if she doesn't want me to help her, I'm _fine _with that." She replied. "Geezes Angel, chill. Cali's just confused right now. You and I both know she's normally not like that." TJ stated. "Yeah, but I mean…she's my best friend. She knows she can trust me with anything. And I'm frightened that she can't even tell me if she's ok." Angel answered with concern. 

TJ nodded in understanding. "Angie…we're all worried about Cali. I think it would be best if we just left her alone right now. At least till things get cleared up." He said. Angel nodded back. "You're right." She chided. "What about you?" Angel inquired. "Me?" TJ replied confused. "Yeah, I mean he is your dad after all." Angel pointed out. TJ shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know what to think." He answered. Angel arched an eyebrow. "C'mon TJ, this is big. You can't shrug off something like this." She informed. "It's the truth Angie. The only thing that's really changed is the fact that I can't date Cali anymore. Nobody at my home has really spoken about it. In fact, they're trying to block it out of their heads." TJ responded.

Angel glared. "So your father is trying to forget this whole thing? THAT BASTARD!" she yelled getting up with flames around her head. TJ's eyes grew big, his mouth grew small, and a sweatdrop appeared on his head. "Uh…Angel? He was kinda in a coma the last time I saw him." He replied nervously. Angel blinked. "Oh, OK!" she exclaimed smiling. TJ sighed.

"But to tell you the truth, you have every right to be angry with him." TJ added getting more serious. Angel shot him a confused look. "He knew all along…" TJ continued. Angel's eyes grew wide in astonishment. "WH…what?! Are you serious?!" she screamed. TJ nodded. "THAT BASTARD!" Angel continued from before. TJ had to grin. Angel was certainly the entertaining one of the group. And he loved her like a sister. "Angie…you are so awesome." He commented laughing a bit. Angel shot him a peace sign. "Just doing my job!" she exclaimed. Angel smiled. At last, TJ and her were spending some alone time. Ok, it might not have been the best time to be alone, but still it was just her and TJ. _"I wish it could always be like this…not to have to live in reality, but almost a dream."_ Angel thought.

"Hey Ang, um…I know this really isn't the best time or place but…I'm kinda dateless for the prom in 2 weeks, so um, I was wondering…do you wanna be my date?" TJ asked. Angel's draw dropped. This was the luckiest day ever. Ok, maybe not for everybody, but for Angel, MOST DEFINATLY! "Excuse me for a second." She yelled running into the forest. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" she screamed. Angel quickly rushed back. "Uh, sure…why not?" she replied nonchalantly. TJ had a small sweatdrop on his head. "Heh, great!" he said rubbing the back of his head. "We better go back and see if the others have had any luck trying to pry open Cali." He added getting up and started to walk back. Angel quickly followed up to him. Smiling, TJ casually put his arm around Angel. Angel blushed like hell at that moment. She was in heaven.

* * *

"Kids, you better go home. Your parents might be worried. I'll take care of Cali." Pan said to them. The gang nodded. "Ok Pan-Sama" they replied in perfect unison. All headed out the door except for one, Tai. "Cali, if you ever need somebody else to talk to, I'll listen." He whispered. Cali lifted her eyes to meet his. She saw the sincerity in them. 

_"Since when did Tai Euro ever care about me?" _she thought. _"Since the first grade when he met you." _One part of Cali said._ "Nope, before that, he's always cared about you before he even knew ya!" another side told her. _Cali quickly shook her head to snap out of her trance. "Thank you Tai…" she whispered back. Tai smiled. "Anytime Cali-Chan." But blushed when he realized what he called her. "Uh…heh…I'll be going now…" he stated running out of the door embarrassed. Cali smiled. Her first in several hours. "Tai…" she whispered again. __

Pan had a mischievous grin on her face. "I can hear ya you know." She said smiling. Cali quickly turned red. "Cali has a crush! Cali has a crush!" Pan sing-song. Cali glared and her teeth turned to fangs. ((Think Inuyasha angry face)) "I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH!" she barked. "Whatever…" Pan smirked. "OOOOOOOOOOH!" Cali screamed throwing the cup at the wall. The poor cup…

* * *

Yes, yes…not really a breakthrough chapter except for several romantic things going on. I've been dying to throw in a little romance, though I can't wait till even I get to the Marron/Trunks romance. Stay tuned…and also remember, **50** reviews, or **no** 12th chappy….

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers... 

Serena San, MayhemBass, Punk Gal, Punkygal, Daniella, Son Angie Kuri, Alexonite, Xena, Starlite, Forever Broken, Tachigare Yuushi, KrayZfan, OnCeUpOnAnIgHtMaRe, Gypsee Girl, Omi-Tak, Shasti, Pasjuh, Erica, Sonicwind123, Ali-Chan, Evil Sister

_SonChan_


	12. Two Apologies, One Forgiven

I Can't Call You Father

Disclaimers: Ok, I never have and never will own DGZ/GT or any of MajinAngelChan's characters.

Authors Note: Well, this story just keeps getting better and better! I am so grateful for all the reviews and stuff! Please, KEEP EM' COMING! 55 ok w/ you guys? Lol…

Pasjuh: Really? You thought TJ was being a…you know…? That's strange. He wasn't trying to be. He was just being nice to Angel and stuff. XD.

Gypsee Girl: Yeah, they're gonna get together .

NOTE: I WILL MAKE THIS CHAPTER SHORT BECAUSE IT'S A TWO PART CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 12: Two apologies, one forgiven

Cali grumbled as she stomped out of Pan's place. Pan stood smiling at the door. "Seeing your lover boy?" she questioned mischievously. Cali turned around and shot her a look of pure venom. "I am _so _going to kill you!" she snapped taking off into the air. Pan chuckled. "God, I love that kid…" she stated.

Flying, Cali reminisced about what Pan had sad to her. _Cali__, forgive your mother. She knows that she was wrong and feels terrible. Marron really does care for you, that's why she kept the secret. She did it for you…" _Cali sighed. She knew Pan was right. "Mother…" Cali whispered. "I'm sorry." She muttered. _"Don't say it to me! SAY IT TO HER!" _her inner Pan shouted. Cali glared. Pan would always follow her no matter where she went.

Cali's face soften. "And for that, I owe her more than I can give…"

* * *

Marron was lying on her couch silently. Her eyes were so red and puffy from all of the crying. "_Did I really do the right thing by keeping it a secret?" _she wondered. Marron had thought she'd be protecting everyone by keeping Cali's father a mystery. Tears came out of Marron's swollen eyes. "And now Cali hates me…" she whispered.

Marron jumped a little bit after she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to open it. Cali was waiting there…

"Mama…" Cali began. Marron put her hand up. "Don't say anything Cali-Chan. I owe you the biggest apology anyone could give. It was wrong of me not to tell you about Trunks. It was even more wrong of me to say that you were an accident," Marron was choking on her tears. "You are not an accident Cali. You are just…so wonderful…I…I don't deserve to have you for a daughter. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Cali let out a small smile and hugged her mother. "I know mama, and I'm sorry too. I love you." She said tightening her grip. "I love you too Cali-Chan" Marron whispered back.

Their tender moment was interrupted by the phone. Marron ran over to get it. "Mushi Mushi?" she questioned. "Marron…"

Marron put the phone to her chest and sighed. "What do you want Trunks?" she asked. "Marron…I wanted to…apologize." Trunks answered. Marron let out a cruel laugh. "Oh, so _now _you're apologizing! What's the catch?" "I want this media stuff to stop! It's running my career and not to mention my life! Do you-"

Marron hung up.

* * *

((PART II COMING UP SOON))


	13. Two Apologies, Two Forgiven

I Can't Call You Father

Disclaimers: What do you think?

Authors note: Sweatdrop Ok…you guys really take this story seriously don't you? Lol, yes I know, Trunks was being a BIG jerk in the last chapter but you'll see why in this one. And, Oh yeah…they sorta make up .

**Erica: …lol, you really are enjoying this story, aren't you?**

**Meiling Chan: Wow! You really make a good argument! I like you!! **

* * *

Chapter 13: Two Apologies, Two Forgiven

Trunks sighed as he put the phone down. "Damn it!" he cursed. "I choked!" Trunks exclaimed. He really was going to apologize to Marron, and Cali. But like always, his father's heredity got the better of him. "Why do I always have to be so stubborn?" he questioned.

* * *

Marron had a huge vain appear on her forehead. "AUGH! THE NERVE OF THAT GUY!" she screamed.

Cali blinked her eyes. "Uh…Mama? Who was that?" she asked with interest.

"Your father…" Marron muttered through her teeth. "What the hell does he want?" Cali inquired angrily.

"Apparently, for me to _stop _this entire media that's going around about us…saying that _I_ am the one responsible."

Cali's fury showed through her body glowing. "WHAT!?!" she screamed. "Mm-hmm" Marron nodded. Cali growled and headed for the door. "Uh…Cali? What are you doing?" Marron questioned. "I AM GOING OVER THERE AND MAKING THAT SON OF A B---- APOLOGIZE!" she screamed back. Marron had a sweatdrop on her head. "Cali-Chan…you don't have to…"

"MOTHER! YOU CAN'T LET HIM SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! I WON'T LET HIM!"

"Cali, force won't solve anything. If you insist on going over there, at least let me go with you so you don't throttle him…"

Cali pouted. "Fine." She mumbled. Marron grabbed her keys and they headed to her Mercedes. "Wait…why don't we just fly?" Cali wondered aloud. Marron blushed. "Oh yeah!" she said rubbing the back of her head. Cali rolled eyes. "I'll race ya!" she exclaimed flying into the air. "Cali! I don't want to race!"

"That's because you're afraid you'll lose!"

Marron smirked. "Oh yeah?"

Cali returned the smirk. "You know it!"

Marron smirk grew wider as she quickly passed Cali in the air. Cali blinked. "She wasn't kidding…" she muttered. "HURRY UP CALI-CHAN! OR AM I GOING TOO FAST FOR YOU?" Marron shouted back. Cali grinned. "YOU WISH!" she yelled catching up with her mother.

They reached Capsule corps within a few minutes. It was a tie. Marron had to laugh. "I haven't raced like that in over 20 years!" she exclaimed chuckling. Cali also laughed. "And I'll this time I thought you were too old!" she commented. Marron glared. "HEY! I'M NOT THAT OLD!" she screamed. Cali grinned as they headed towards the door.

Hearing the door ring, Bulma answered, "I'll get it!" She quickly opened the door to see Marron and Cali there. "Oh…hello Marron, Cali." She said quietly. "Hello Bulma-San." Marron answered in a serious tone. "Please…come on in." Bulma replied. Cali and Marron did so.

They sat in the lounge as a robot brought them some tea. "Marron, I want you to know I feel terrible about all this." Bulma said to her. "If I had known…I would of…" "Don't be Bulma. We can't change what has happened. So we shouldn't dwell on the past." Marron answered. Bulma nodded. "But still Marron, Trunks should've taken up responsibility." She stated. Cali's eyes blinked with curiosity. "Responsibility?" she questioned. Bulma was puzzled. "You…didn't hear? Trunks, as it turns out, knew the whole time you were his daughter."

Cali dropped her cup as it broke on the floor. She shook her head and started to clean it up. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Bulma-Sama! I'll clean it up right away!" she exclaimed. Bulma laugh. "Sweetie, it's no problem. We have millions of cups. And the robots will get that for you." She answered. Cali reluctantly nodded as she sat back on the couch. Bulma's face grew serious again. "I truly am sorry though you guys."

_"He…did know…this whole time. And he…he didn't do anything whatsoever…" _Cali thought. Marron looked at Cali's pain stricken face and sympathized. "_How could he have done this to us? To her!" _Marron mused. Bulma, feeling uncomfortable with all the silence, broke the ice. "Uh…why don't I go get Trunks? That's why you are here, isn't it?" she suggested. Marron nodded. "That would be great Bulma-san."

Bulma did as she was told. Cali's ear perked up as she heard girls' laughter down the hallway. Daphne, France, and Kitty all entered the room. Daphne froze as she saw Cali and Marron sitting there. France smirked. "Well, well, well who do we have here?" she questioned with an evil gleam in her eye. "Why, it's the most famous family on the planet!" Kitty exclaimed. Daphne remained silent as her "friends" joked.

Marron, too mature for their games, replied, "Hello girls. How are you today?" "We're just _fine _Miss Krillan! How are you?" France replied airily.

"I'm good, thank you. How's your mother? Still a model?"

"Oh yes Miss Krillan! The most _famous _and _richest _model in the world."

Marron faked a smile. "That's nice. You are _just _like her." She said taking a sip of her tea. She meant it as an insult. Marron like the rest of the gang, never cared for Paris.

France, being her cocky self of course, took it as a complement. "Why thank you Miss Krillan. Oh and by the way, we feel _terrible _about this whole situation! Whoever could have started this dreadful thing?"

Cali glared at France. "Yes, who indeed." She answered looking right into France's eyes. France returned the glare. "Humph, well we were just heading into Daphne's room. Right Daphne?" she chided. Daphne broke out of her trance and nodded. "Oh…right." She said softly. France smirked. "See you later Cali. And nice seeing you again, Miss Krillian!" she chimed. "Yes, the same goes to you Frances." She said saying France's real name. France frowned. She _hated _her real name. She stormed our with Kitty. Daphne was still exchanging glances with Cali. Cali's eyes almost seem to say, "_How could you, Daphne? I thought we were friends." _

"DAPHNE!"

"Coming!" she exclaimed following France and Kitty go up the escalator. ((Ok, I've never seen an escalator in the Briefs' home but you'd think they'd have one!)) Once they were out of earshot Marron stated, "What ever happened to that girl? She used to be so sweet."

Cali's face grew solemn. "We're still trying to figure that out too. I guess it's because France started to get more and more drawn into the world of fame and fortune, she forgot her morals."

"No wonder Boxer dumped her."

"Yeah…she still is obsessed with him though."

"Does he have any feelings left for her?"

"Well, some until he met Kai. I think the only excuse for having feelings for _her _is being in love with the girl she used to be."

Marron nodded. "In a way, it's almost sad what hate can do to you. It can destroy lives and love." Cali pondered her mother's words. "Maybe we should take that advice…" she said. Marron's face looked surprised for a second, but it quickly turned into a smiling and happy one. "You are right, Cali-Chan." She replied. Cali nodded. "But…can I still dislike him with a great passion?" she questioned. Marron and Cali were both chuckling.

Bulma came in with Trunks almost instantly. "Mother! I don't have time for visitors!" he exclaimed unaware of who was waiting. "Oh, so you _don't _have time for your old friend and daughter?" she snapped angry at her son's behavior. Trunks froze. "Marron…" he whispered. Marron's eyes defiantly stared into his. "Hello Trunks." She replied with an unfriendly voice. "Hello Mr. Briefs…" Cali also greeted in a shallow tone. "What…are you two doing here?" he asked. "Oh, I think you know! TO CLEAR THIS WHOLE THING UP YOU MORON!" Marron shouted smacking his head. Trunks rubbed the bump Marron had left. "OW! HEY!" he yelled. Bulma had to smile. Their behavior was the same as when they dated all those years ago.

Trunks sighed. "Fine." He commented as he sat himself down on the couch. "What do you propose we should do?" Trunks asked. "Well, for starters, I think _both _of you owe each other an apology." Bulma chimed in. "MOTHER/BULMA-SAN!" Marron and Trunks shouted as the same time. Bulma glared. "Yes, you heard me! I WANT TO SEE SOME CONDOLENCES PASSED IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW AND FOR BOTH OF YOU TO SINCERELY MEAN IT!" she snapped. Marron and Trunks both had sweatdrops on them. Cali beamed at Bulma's assertiveness.

"Alright then," Marron said, "I'm sorry Trunks, for never telling you directly _despite _the fact that you already knew this whole time." Bulma's eyes went narrow. It was a hollow apology Marron had given. "Yes, I'm sorry too _despite _the fact that you were too stubborn to accept any help when I actually bothered to lend you a hand!" Trunks said. Bulma's eyes remained the same. Another hollow apology.

"Huh, well at least they apologized." She mumbled. "Trunks…I think you're forgetting someone…" Bulma informed pointing to Cali. Trunks looked at her with the "Do _I_ have to?" look. Bulma glared and nodded fiercely. "Fine, I…I'm so-sor-sorry Cali…" he whispered in a sincere tone. He really meant it. Cali didn't think he did though. "It's alright Mr. Briefs, I understand the situation." She replied coolly. Trunks was about to open his mouth but decided not too. Bulma beamed. "Well then! Since that's all settled, I have a proposition! Why don't Marron and Cali move in with us, that way you and Cali can spend more time together!" she suggested.

All three of them choked on their tea. "WHAT?!" they each shouted. Bulma grinned. "I think it would be nice. Marron can sell her home, getting extra money, and then live here, free of charge of course!" "MOTHER!" Trunks snapped in an annoyed tone. "You're forgetting one little fact…I AM MARRIED AND HAVE TWO KIDS!" he shouted. "So? It'll be like the Brady Bunch…almost. Besides, Kyera understands the whole situation and has been so good with it!" Bulma replied.

"Really Bulma-San, it's alright!" Marron stated putting her hand up.

"Oh dear, I insist!"

"No really it's-"

"I SAID I INSIST!" Bulma shouted at the top of her lungs leaving the three in a frightened state.

"Ok…" they all answered in a fearful tone.

"And Trunks, I think it would be nice if you took Cali out tomorrow." Bulma chided.

"WHAT?!" Trunks and Cali exclaimed in unison.

Marron smirked. A perfect time for Trunks to get to know his daughter. "Oh I agree with Bulma-San on this one. You and Cali have _a lot _of catching up to do!"

"But Mom…"

"No buts Cali. It will be good for the both of you."

Cali and Trunks folded their arms. "Fine!" they replied in an annoyed tone. Marron and Bulma smiled. The two really were alike. "Well then! I think we should prepare the rooms for you! Go back home to grab your things! We can discuss the real estate part tomorrow!" Bulma said to Marron. She nodded. "Alright then. C'mon Cali, lets go get our luggage…"

Cali couldn't believe it. She was moving in with the man she despised the most. Her own father…

* * *

Ha! I bet you guys weren't expecting _that _to happen! I can't wait to see the reviews on this one. Keep reviewing, and I promise hints of romantic relationships will begin in the next few chapters with every couple.

Thanks to…

Serena San, MayhemBass, Punk Gal, Punkygal, Daniella, Son Angie Kuri, Alexonite, Xena, Starlite, Forever Broken, Tachigare Yuushi, KrayZfan, OnCeUpOnAnIgHtMaRe, Gypsee Girl, Omi-Tak, Shasti, Pasjuh, Erica, Sonicwind123, Ali-Chan, Evil Sister, Anglmis, razzle-dazzle, African Uub, and Meiling Chan.

_SonChan___


	14. I Can't Call You Father

I Can't Call You Father

Disclaimers: Same old, same old…

Authors Note: Yeah, I knew you guys would be surprised! In fact, I wasn't even planning it myself. Well, here's a very meaningful chapter, it's the title chapter XD. But you'll see why it is very climatic.

* * *

Chapter 14: I Can't Call You Father

"MOTHER!" Cali exclaimed shutting the door to their suite. "HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT I SPEND THE WHOLE DAY WITH THAT MAN?!" she screamed. "I think it would be nice if you two spent some time together to…err, catch up." Marron responded taking out her clothes and putting them away. Cali glared. "I want _nothing _to do with him!" she snapped. Marron slammed her suitcase. "Cali! You are going, whether you _want _to or not!" she replied. Cali folded her arms and plopped down on the bed. "FINE! BUT I WON'T HAVE ANY FUN!"

* * *

"MOTHER!" Trunks screamed. "HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT I DO THAT?! I MEAN…I HAVE A FAMILY YOU KNOW?" he questioned at the top of his lungs. Bulma glared. "Reality check Trunks! She _is _your family. And you are going…I'll see to that!" Bulma snapped. Trunks pouted. "FINE! BUT I WON'T HAVE ANY FUN!" he shouted.

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Pan screamed into the phone.

"I said, we're living in Capsule Corps. It was Bulma's idea." Marron replied.

"IS SHE ON CRACK OR SOMETHING!?" Pan replied.

"I know…not the best idea under the circumstances, but it would be good if Cali and Trunks got to know each other." Marron answered.

Pan sighed. "How's Cali taking this?" she questioned.

"Not too well I'm afraid." Marron replied with remorse.

"Can I talk to her?"

Marron turned to the peaceful, sleeping 17-year-old and smiled. "She's sleeping Pan, so maybe tomorrow would be better."

"Yeah, it probably would. Hey Marron? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Do you still have…" Pan chuckled at the thought.

"Have what Panny?"

"…feelings for Trunks."

Marron frowned and her eyes grew angry. "As if! He's such a _jerk_!"

Pan started to laugh even harder. "AH-HA! You do still like him!"

Marron grunted. "PAN! I called you for support on what to do with Trunks and Cali! Not my Lovelife!"

"YOU LOVE HIM?!"

"NO! I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"YOU JUST DID!"

"I DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

Marron growled and hung up the phone. "I _don't _love him." She mumbled.

Pan continued to chuckle. Trunks and Marron acted the same way right before they confessed that they liked each other the first time. "Old habits die hard…" she said.

Marron's focused turned to a knock at the door. "Coming!" she rang out. Marron opened the door to find Trunks standing there. Marron glared. "What do _you _want?" she questioned. Trunks scowled. "What does it look like? I'm the welcoming committee!" he stated sarcastically. Marron's face remained the same. "I mean it Trunks; if you came here just to be a pest, then you can just leave!" she shouted.

Trunks' face grew softer. "Marron…" he whispered in a gentle tone. "I'm…sorry." Trunks continued. Marron stared into his eyes. "_He really…means it this time…" _she thought. Marron nodded. "Me…to Trunks." She replied. Trunks smiled. "Well…uh, since that's taken care of…do you need anything? Mom told me I am to be your "servant" for the week in order to repay you guys." Trunks said annoyed. Marron laughed. "Tell your mother we're fine, and you don't need to do anything for us." She responded. Trunks pulled his arm down. "YES!" he shouted. Marron laughed even more. "I love your laugh…" Trunks said out of the blue. Marron blushed and started to feel uncomfortable. "_Why…why am I blushing!?__ Could it be…that Pan was…right? NO! He's married and has two other children! I CAN'T FALL FOR HIM AGAIN!" _Marron mused. In a panic, she slammed the door in his face.

Trunks blinked. "Was it…something I said?" he inquired.

He came downstairs to see Kyera drinking some coffee in the kitchen. "Hey baby!" Trunks said warmly wrapping his arms around her. Kyera chuckled. "Hey yourself!" she replied kissing his cheek. "How are you?" Kyera asked. "I'm fine. Just needed to check on Marron and Cali." Trunks answered. Kyera's face grew dismal. "Oh…" she replied sadly. Trunks sat down next to her. "You…don't want them here…do you?" he queried. Kyera let out a smile. "No Trunks…actually I'm _glad _you're doing this. It's for the best but…"

"But what?"

"I'm just worried about Daphne. She's convinced that this is Marron's and Cali's fault and she won't like to know that they are here."

Trunks looked shocked. "But Daphne and Cali have been friends since they were in diapers! This shouldn't change anything!"

"It's a life-changing thing Trunks."

"Yeah but…why would she think that?"

"I think it's because she's been hanging around with that France girl."

Trunks grunted. "Pff…that would explain a lot. Like mother like daughter. And I hear Paris' son is the same way."

"Actually, I hear he's quite nice."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He responded. He looked at Kyera's still sorrowful face. "Key…" Trunks whispered. "I _love _you. And nothing's ever going to change that. Not Cali…or even Marron." Kyera nodded. "I know that Trunks. But don't forget, it's possible to love more than one person." She replied. Trunks' eyes grew wide. "You're not suggesting that I have feelings for Marron are you?" he questioned. Kyera smiled. "Trunks…your father has 'tutored' me in the bonds of a saiyan and he's convinced that you and Marron share one. Why else would you have mated with her instead of me?"

"I don't know Key." Trunks retorted. "But I know for a fact that I don't love her as much as I love you." He said.

"But you still love her."

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

Kyera smiled. "Trunks…in time you'll figure all this out. And when you do, I'll make sure you do the right decision. I won't get in the way of you and Marron." "But Kyera! You're not in the way!" Trunks shouted. Kyera put her hand up, signaling for him to stop. "That's enough for tonight. You better get to bed. You have a big day with Cali tomorrow." She added. Trunks rolled his eyes. "Alright…" he droned. Kyera took his hand as they headed into their room.

* * *

"HURRY UP CALI! TRUNKS IS WAITING DOWNSTAIRS!" Marron shouted up to her daughter. "JUST A MINUTE MOM!" Cali snapped back. "_Cali was never one to care for her appearance, so why start now?_" Marron wondered. Marron was right…Cali never cared about what she wore. She just spent as much time as she could get ready in order to delay spending time with…_him_.

"CALI MAE KRILLAN! IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN HERE IN 5 SECONDS I'M GONNA-"

Cali zipped down in an instant. "You're gonna what?" she answered innocently. Marron scolded her. "Cali! I know you don't want to do this. But _please; at_ least make it a nice experience." She stated. Cali pouted. "Fine…if I must!" Cali exasperated throwing her hands up. Trunks honked the horn. He'd been waiting for well over 40 minutes. "COMING!" Cali yelled. Marron smiled and hugged her daughter. "Have fun!" she said warmly. Cali mumbled incoherently as she made her way out the door and jumped into the front seat of Trunks' car.

"So…" Trunks began. "Where do you wanna go?" He questioned. Cali popped the wad of gum in her mouth. "I dunno…" she said chewing again. "Where do you wanna go?"

"It doesn't matter…where do you wanna go?"

"I dunno…where do you wanna go?"

Trunks sighed. This was going to be a LOOOOOOOOOOONG day. "Cali…" he said in annoyance. Cali glared. "Fine…lets go to 'Da Coco Bean'" she answered. Da Coco Bean was the biggest coffee/karaoke/poetry reading house in all of Japan.

"Aren't you a little _young _to be drinking coffee?"

"I'm 17."

"What? That's still a minor!"

"Drinking coffee does not require you to be over the age of 18!"

"But still-"

"Look, Mr. Briefs." Cali commented. "I've been drinking coffee since I was 3. You _asked _me where I wanted to go. And I want to go to Da Coco Bean. We've already wasted 9 minutes arguing. Let's go already! Or…is this process too complicated for you?" she continued. Cali smirked in victory, for she knew she won the case. Trunks glared. "Okay…then 'The Coco bean' is where we shall go."

"It's pronounced '_DA_ Coco Bean'"

"Whatever." Trunks replied rolling his eyes. He then took off for the coffee house.

Cali's eyes gazed upon his radio. "Can I…put some tunes on?" she asked. "Sure…" Trunks answered back. Cali put on 95.4 FM, a very and I mean VERY heavy metal and rock station. Linkin Park's "Numb" was playing. Trunks, in shock, put the brakes on the car. Cali's gum went down her throat. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" she screamed. "YOU SAID YOU WERE PUTTING TUNES ON! THIS IS NOT TUNES! IT'S PEOPLE SCREAMING THEIR FRICKIN' LUNGS OFF!" Trunks shouted.

"THESE ARE TUNES! IT'S LINKIN PARK!"

"LINKIN WHAT!?" Trunks yelled over the music.

"LINKIN PARK! A BAND YOU DODO BRAIN!"

"I AM NOT A DODO BRAIN!"

"YES YOU ARE IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO LINKIN PARK IS!"

The car behind them beeped continuously. Trunks grumbled as he continued driving. _"I'm not a dodo brain!" _he thought defiantly.

The two had reached their destination. Trunks eyes grew small as he saw the graffiti all over the building. "Yeesh…" he stated. "This place needs some remodeling." He continued. "It's _supposed _to look this way." Cali retorted opening the door. Trunks winced as more Linkin Park was playing inside. "I see they play your 'tunes' in here as well." He said. "Yep." Cali answered sitting down at a table for two.

Kai came up to them in a waitresses outfit. "Hey Cali!" she rang. "…Mr. Briefs." Kai added seeing both of them there. "Hello Kai, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked. Kai proudly pointed to her nametag. "I work here!" she answered warmly. Trunks looked surprised. "How?" he questioned. Cali glared as Kai laughed. "I see you don't care for the whole dark poetic/grungy rock/coffee joint, am I right?" Kai queried. "More than you know…" Trunks responded. Kai laughed again.

"Hey Kai?" Cali inquired grabbing her friend's attention. "Yes Cal?" Kai answered back. "Can I have a mocha latte with cinnamon and caramel?" she asked. Kai nodded. "And for you Mr. Briefs?" she wondered. "Just plain old coffee with cream." Trunks replied. "Will do!" Kai said heading to the kitchen.

"So…" Trunks started. "What's new?" he asked. Cali gave him a look. "Well nothing in the past 15 minutes we've spent together." She answered. Trunks frowned. "You know Cali…I'm trying to make this enjoyable for you!" he snapped. "Oh, but you _are _Mr. Briefs! I am in complete heaven!" Cali responded sarcastically. "C'mon Cali! We're here to get to know each other! What do you like?" he chided. Cali turned her head. "Look around, Mr. Briefs. Everything you see here." She said. Trunks pouted. "That doesn't really answer my question…"

Kai came back with the coffee and latte. "Here you go!" she stated politely. Kai also handed a flyer to Cali. "What's this?" Cali questioned her friend. "We're having a battle of the bands contest here! The winning band gets $1000 zeni, and a weekly performance spot here!" Kai answered enthusiastically. Cali's jaw dropped. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!" she screamed. Kai nodded. "Dead serious! You better call Eve, Mara, and Tanya and let them know! It's this Saturday!" Kai cautioned. "THIS SATURDAY? THAT'S IN TWO DAYS!" Cali exclaimed. "Yes, but if I know you Cali…you guys can pull it off!" Kai answered turning back into the kitchen.

Cali's stomach had butterflies in them. Her chance…to be in the spotlight. Or, at least in the good spotlight. "You're in a band?" Trunks questioned. Cali's eyes narrowed; it was a "DUH" question.

"That I am Mr. Briefs."

"Wow! I didn't know that!"

"There are a lot of things you don't know…" Cali replied coolly.

"Yeah, well if you'd let me get to know you then…"

"Mr. Briefs." Cali began. "I _really _don't want for us to get to know each other. I'm only doing this for my mother's sake!"

Trunks glared. "What's with all this "Mr. Briefs" stuff? I'd appreciate it if you called me father."

Cali chuckled snottily. "Oh…so _now _you want me to call you father."

"Well…you don't have to. I'd like it though because I _am_ your father and you can call me that."

Cali laughed bitterly again. "No…Mr. Briefs, that's where you are wrong. You are NOT my father. Though you may have impregnated my mother, you did nothing else. All those years I prayed for a father…just someone I _could _call father, you were not there. You were never there when _I needed _you. So you see, Mr. Briefs, I CAN'T CALL YOU FATHER!" she finished with a cruel tone.

Trunks was truly taken aback by this, for he knew Cali was right. He did not _deserve _for her to call him father, and he most likely never would. After taking a sip of his coffee, Trunks questioned, "Anything else I need to know about you?"

"No…I think we're fine for today."

* * *

I almost didn't believe I wrote this chapter. It was so funny in the beginning, and so powerful in the end. Which part did you guys think was the funniest? I'd like to know…My favorite was either the Phone convo, or the dodobrain part! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and also, I PROMISE there will be romance in the next chapter.

Thanks to… 

Serena San, MayhemBass, Punk Gal, Punkygal, Daniella, Son Angie Kuri, Alexonite, Xena, Starlite, Forever Broken, Tachigare Yuushi, KrayZfan, OnCeUpOnAnIgHtMaRe, Gypsee Girl, Omi-Tak, Shasti, Pasjuh, Erica, Sonicwind123, Ali-Chan, Evil Sister, Anglmis, razzle-dazzle, African Uub, and Meiling Chan.

_SonChan ___


	15. Blossoming Feelings

I Can't Call You Father

Disclaimers: Nope…no changes

Authors Note: First of all, I apologize for the wait. I've been busy with a lot of things. Yesterday, I had to put my beloved dog of 14 ¾ years, Justa ((Get it? Just-a-dog?)) to sleep yesterday. I've had her for nearly all my life and I miss her deeply.

Authors Note about the Story: Aw…the last chappy was a sad one…Poor Everybody! Lol, here's a chapter I think you guys will like though. It has a LOT of romantic hints, unfortunately not between Marron and Trunks. Or…is that so unfortunate? Prepare to enter Cali's lovelife…but nobody's getting together until 2 more chapters…

* * *

Chapter 15: Blossoming Feelings

Cali and Trunks were both silent on the ride home. No "tunes" were playing, no words were exchanged. They had both been contemplating the previous events. _"She's right…"_ Trunks thought. _"I don't deserve to be called her father. After all, what kind of father would just ignore his kid? I've been so foolish these past 17 years…"_ he mused with remorse. Cali, on the other hand, was thinking of the upcoming competition. "_How are we gonna be ready by Saturday?" _she wondered. If she were to win this contest, Lurid would finally be on the road to stardom. Cali loved fighting, but singing and playing meant more to her than anything.

Trunks' car came to a halt as it stopped at Capsule Corps. "Well…um…that was…fun." Trunks said to Cali.

"Oh yeah…heaps of fun!" Cali replied sarcastically.

Trunks bit his lip, trying to think of something to say to her. "Cali?" he questioned. But to no avail; Cali had already jumped out of the car. Trunks sighed. "How can I apologize and set things right when she won't even give me a chance?" he asked aloud.

Marron stopped reading her book as she heard the door open and close. "Cali-Chan!" she rang out. "Hey mom…" Cali replied monotony. Marron blinked. "What's…wrong Cali?" she inquired with interest. "Nothing!" Cali answered with annoyance and disgust. She then headed to her room, and closed the door.

"Cali…" Marron whispered. Her eyes turned to a sadden Trunks, entering the door. "Trunks," Marron started, "What the heck happened today?"

Trunks heaved a sigh. "Look Marron, this was…. a bad idea." He replied. Marron's face showed a quizzical look. "Bad…idea?" she questioned. "Cali's never going to accept me as her father and I don't think pushing her and me to get together will help change that." Trunks answered sadly. Marron frowned. "I…had hoped that maybe Cali could…"

Trunks shook his head. "She can't Marron. She can't accept me, and I don't blame her either."

Marron bit her lip. "…Trunks I-"

Too late…Trunks had already left abruptly. Marron glanced at the two directions in which Cali and Trunks left. The two had exited in the same manner of hast. "_They're so alike…" _Marron thought. She sighed. "Why does it have to be like this?" she asked herself aloud.

* * *

Tai's hand hovered over the doorbell to Capsule Corps. "_Should I be doing this?" _he wondered. The only reason he was over here was because Pan had called him earlier…

* * *

_The phone rang continuously in the Euro household. "I'll get it!" Tai rang out._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi, this is Majin Pan, may I speak with Tai?"_

_"This is Tai. What's up Pan-Sama?"_

_"Well, I'm not sure if you heard but __Cali__ and her mother have moved in to Capsule Corps."_

_"Why on Earth would they do that? Wouldn't that make the situation worse?"_

_"Yes but…Bulma Briefs was uh…very persistent." Pan replied scratching her head._

_"So, why inform me on all this?"_

_"I was hoping…if you'd stop by and check on __Cali__. Her mother told me she's been depressed. She won't talk to anybody."_

_"You're…asking **me**?"_

_"Well I've meddled enough in __Cali__'s and Marron's life. She needs to find somebody else she can talk to besides me. Because I, nor her mother, will be around forever. And she really seems to like you…"_

_Tai blushed. __Cali__…liked him?! "Sure thing Pan-Sama."_

_"Thanks Tai, this helps out a lot." _

_"No problem. Sayonara!" Tai hung up quickly and darted out the door to __Cali__'s. _

* * *

Pan let out a triumphant smirk. Ok, so she lied about Cali being depressed and Marron calling her but she was desperate to hook those two up. "Besides…" she said to herself. "Cali does seem a little upset." She continued. "Tai can just…'cheer her up'." Pan started to laugh maniacally.

Uub entered their home to see Pan laughing evilly. He had a sweatdrop on his head. "Don't tell me you're playing matchmaker again…" Uub stated with a worried tone. Pan stopped her cackling. "Aw, Ubby-kins! Its fun!" she answered like a little girl. Uub sighed a mushroom. "Panny…" he warned in a serious tone. Pan giggled and wrapped her arms around Uub's neck. "Baby…why do you worry so much? I'm just trying to do the world some good." She replied.

Uub's face remained the same. "Pan, you shouldn't mess around with other people's lovelife." He commented. "Oh, Uub…you're no fun." Pan answered disappointedly. Uub smirked and scooped Pan up into his arms and headed towards their room. "You sure about that?" he asked with a wicked grin. Pan returned with a smirk of her own. "My, my Ubby-Chan; you have such a way with words…"

* * *

Tai took a breath, and pushed the doorbell. Marron's ears perked up as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she shouted. Marron opened the door to see Tai standing there. "Oh, hello Tai." She said with surprise in her voice. Tai bowed politely. "Hello Miss Krillan. I was wondering if I could speak with Cali." He replied. "Um, I'm not sure if she's in the talking mood right now, Tai." Marron answered. "Please Marron-Sama; I want to make sure she's alright." Tai pleaded. Marron observed the boys eyes. They were pure and honest, and were filled with concern. She smiled. "Ok Tai, you win. Just go on upstairs and her room will be second to the left."

Tai grinned and bowed again quickly. "Thanks Marron-Sama…" he said dashing up the door. Marron continued to smile. "Cali could use a boy like him." She snickered.

Tai knocked on Cali's door. "Go away mom, I don't want to talk."

"Cali, its Tai…"

Cali's fell off her bed. Tai Euro…in…her house?! "Um," Cali bit her lip, for she was in her undergarments. She had just taken a shower. "Just a second!" Cali hurried to get her pants on. She ran to open the door. "Hey Tai." She answered.

Tai was a beat red. Cali raised an eyebrow. She finally noticed that he was staring at her chest. Cali forgot to put a shirt on. She also turned red, and slammed the door. Tai continued to blush, but smiled when she closed the door. "Dang…she's hot!" he whispered.

Cali shyly opened the door after she put a shirt on. "Um…c'mon in." she said. Tai snapped out of his daze and entered Cali's room. The first thing he noticed about it…was that it was big!

"Damn, Cali!" he exclaimed. "Your dad sure gave you the luxury suite!" Tai continued. He heard Cali grumble something about "not my father" or so. "Yeah," Cali replied, "its ok. Better than what I had before I suppose." Tai snorted. "It's better than what I have!" he shouted. Cali smiled. "Sorry to make you jealous." She answered.

Tai observed the room. It was decked out in every poster about a band or a singer you could imagine. "You really like music, ne Cal?" he stated. Cali nodded. "It's my whole life." She grinned. Tai smiled back. Cali's grin diminished.

"Why…are you here?" she questioned.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Cali blinked. Tai had been genuinely worried about her lately. "I'm fine Tai…" she lied.

Tai picked up on her lie, "Cali, you're lying."

Cali sat on the bed in despair. "Oh, what do you care?" she snapped at him.

Tai was taken aback. "What…what do I care? Cali, you're my friend, and I care about you."

Cali laughed bitterly. "Friend? That's such an odd word to use."

Tai looked puzzled. "Aren't we…friends?"

Cali stared at him. "Do you consider us friends?" she asked him. Tai nodded. "I'd like to think so. We've known each other since first grade, I'm one of the few people who know about your little 'alien secret', and also, would I even be here right now if we weren't?" he replied. Cali's eyes widened. Tai had a point. "Alright then, _friend_, if you truly are my friend, then you'll buzz off!" she shouted. Tai smiled. "I'm not going anywhere Cali, not until you tell me what's wrong."

Cali sighed. "If you're that _desperate_ to know, I'll tell you. It all started yesterday…"

* * *

"HI-YA!" Bikini screamed karate chopping Boxer's back. "Ow, damn it Bikini! When I agreed to a rematch, I didn't realize you'd be so aggressive!" Boxer shouted. Bikini shrugged. "Sorry." She replied. Boxer got up, and dusted off his arms. "You've been acting weirdly Bikini. You're more angry then usual." He said half jokingly. Bikini shot him a glare. "It's nothing brother…now leave me; I must train." She retorted turning her back on him.

Boxer blinked. "-Wha?"

Bikini snarled. "Are deaf!? I said, Leave me!" she screamed taking off into the air.

Boxer snorted. "Yeesh, what's her problem?"

Bikini thought deeply as she flew. "_Cali__'s emotions are deepening. She's angry, sad, depressed, and scared all at the same time. This cannot be good. Grandpa Vegeta warned me of what could happen if a saiyans sentiment were pushed to the limit." _Bikini worried about her cousin. Though she may not have always showed it, Cali was one of her best friends. "I don't want you to hurt yourself Cal…" Bikini whispered aloud.

* * *

Cali lowered her head after she told Tai the whole story. "I…had…no idea…how much you went through. Who else have you told?" Tai questioned. Cali let out a weak smile. "You're the first." She stated. Before she knew it, Tai embraced her in a hug. "Cal…" he whispered. "I'm so sorry." He continued. Cali blushed. "Uh, it's alright Tai. Thank you."

Tai embarrassingly pulled away. He flushed a bright red. "Ahem…" he cleared his throat.

Silence

"…"

Silence

"…"

Silence

Tai lowered is head to Cali's. "Cal…I uh…" Cali's eyes blinked with interest as they observed Tai small, yet formidable lips. Oh how they whispered to her own…if she could just whisper back…

"Hey Cali, I have a ques-"TJ walked in on Tai and Cali's _tender _moment. "-tion." He finished. Tai and Cali quickly pulled away. "_Damn you TJ!" _Cali thought in her head. She was _so_ _close _to whispering back to those lips! TJ flushed. "Um…sorry, I'll leave." TJ said heading out the door. Both Tai and Cali had embarrassed looks on their faces. "Sorry." Tai apologized. "It's ok." Cali replied.

Silence

"…"

Silence

"…"

Silence

Cali decided to break the silence. "Um…do you wanna hear a song I'm working on?" Cali asked eagerly. She needed all the practice she could get with the upcoming contest. Tai smiled. "Sure, let's hear it!" Cali pulled out her acoustic guitar. She preferred her bass, but this guitar was special. She learned everything on it. Cali had even named the darn thing, Bubbles. Why? Because…bubbles are cool…

Cali took a breath, and started to sing.

_I didn't realize_

_How lost I was_

_But you came and showed me the way_

_I didn't realize_

_How scared I was_

_But you came and chased all the monsters away_

Tai was in awe of Cali's smooth, celestial voice. Cali sounded like a mix between Leann Rimes and Christina Aguilera. He fervently continued to listen.

_Lost, but now I am found_

_Blind, But now I see_

_Confused, I but now I understand_

_Everything I know_

_And everything do_

_Is all thanks, to you…_

Cali quickly bit her lip. "Ok, don't lie. How bad was it? It's not finished but I still thinks it needs some work and-"

"Cali." Tai cut her off. "That was amazing."

Cali's blue eyes brightened up. "Really?! You liked it!?"

"I loved it."

Cali smiled so wide, her mouth started to hurt.

Tai's smile diminished. "Was it…written for TJ?" he asked sorrowfully.

Cali continued to smile and shook her head. "No, although I wrote it when we were going out, I had imagined…" she chuckled.

"Imagined what?"

"Don't laugh," Cali warned, "I imagined my husband. The most perfect man my mind could think of."

"That's not silly Cali. Lots of musicians do that! And who cares if they didn't, it came from your heart and that's what makes it so meaningful."

"Thanks…Tai. You don't know how much that meant to me."

"Anytime Cali…anytime."

* * *

Aw…isn't that sweet? Naughty Pan, you and your schemes! I loved it when TJ came and ruined the whole thing! Lol, lovable baka! I was planning to go on with this, but alas, my time is running out, and I have to post this quickly!

Thanks to…

Serena San, MayhemBass, Punk Gal, Punkygal, Daniella, Son Angie Kuri, Alexonite, Xena, Starlite, Forever Broken, Tachigare Yuushi, KrayZfan, OnCeUpOnAnIgHtMaRe, Gypsee Girl, Omi-Tak, Shasti, Pasjuh, Erica, Sonicwind123, Ali-Chan, Evil Sister, Anglmis, razzle-dazzle, African Uub, and Meiling Chan.

_SonChan ___


	16. Battle of the Bands

I Can't Call You Father 

Disclaimers: Guess what? I FINALLY OWN DBZ/GT! Lol, no, j/k…still own squat…and songs belong to © "C'est Le Vie" – BWitched. And © "Don't Tell Me" – Avril Lavigne.

Authors Note: Is…is…it possible? Am I actually updating…quickly? AHHHHHHHHHH! Lol, I've finally gotten over my writers block. I appreciate all the sympathy for my dog; you guys don't know how much that meant to me. I've decided to reward you with a LONG chapter. And I mean, like Chapter 4 long! haven't had those in awhile eh? Also, I KNOW you've been _dying_ for some T/M action but the serious action won't start until **chapter 18**. I'm really trying to finish this story. But don't worry, there are AT LEAST **8-9** more chapters left, but that's counting this one so I'm not sure when it will end. I do know that I have it all planned out in my head, and there _WILL_ be a sequel. But that won't be up until I finish not only this story, but one of my other ones as well. With that note, on to the story!

**Gypsee Girl: Yeah, I hate it too. I really want to try to stop it, since I don't cuss in real life, but sometimes the story calls for it. frowns curse this world…but plz; don't think I'm a hypocritical Christian for doing this. I hate cussing; in fact, I hit my friends when they do it XD. ((NOTE: I'VE GOTTEN SOME OF THEM TO STOP!!)) lol**

* * *

Chapter 16: Battle of the Bands

Cali and Tai talked for a few hours after that. Surprisingly, he was a really interesting guy. "_I've neglected to see that for 10 years…" _Cali thought to herself. Tai was intelligent. He knew quite a lot for a 17-year-old. Tai also surprised Cali by telling her all he knew about fighting. "_So I guess Hercule's gym isn't such a waste after all." _Cali mused. Cali glanced at her watch and frowned. It was 5:00, and she had band practice.

"Tai, I really hate to end our conversation, but I have to go to band practice."

"That's ok Cali. We can finish it up later."

Cali nodded. Suddenly, she got an idea. "Hey Tai…" she started.

Tai responded, "Yes Cali?"

"I was wondering…the Battle of The Bands contest is in two days…would you…mind coming? I'd feel a lot better knowing that you were there."

Tai smiled. "Of course I'll be there Cali. I kinda have to go anyways."

Cali blinked. "Oh? Who else do you know is performing?"

Tai's smile diminished. "Well…um…"

"Tai."

Tai gulped and tapped his fingers against one another. "Uh, France and Kitty are."

Cali blinked, stifled a laugh, then laughed. "OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Kitty's dad owns the place Cali; they're almost like a shoe-in"

Cali stood up. "WHAT?! That's not fair! They can't even sing a note!"

Tai snorted. "You can say that again."

Cali plopped on the bed and sighed. "Now we'll have to practice even harder."

Tai got up and headed to the door. "I won't keep you any longer." He said. Before he left, he added one more thing. "Oh yeah, and Cal? Kick their $$E$." Tai stated smirking. Cali returned the smirk. "Don't worry, I will."

* * *

"So…BORED!"

Tanya laid lazily over her drum set. "When's Cali going to get here?" she asked whiningly. Eve and Mara glared at their friend's impatience. "Tanya, chill! Cali can take all the time she needs. After all, she's been through a lot this week!" Mara chirped. Tanya frowned. "I know, but still…we haven't practice in weeks and I'm _so_ tired!" she stated. Just then, they saw Cali arrive in a hurry.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Cali said rubbing the back of her head. "Oh it's alright Cal, we understand." Eve commented. Tanya mumbled something under her breath. Mara was the only one who heard, and elbowed Tanya. "Ow!" Tanya exclaimed. Mara glared at her and said nothing more.

"So, why exactly did you ask us to schedule an extra practice?" Eve questioned. Cali just showed them the flyer. "BATTLE OF THE BANDS!?!" The three girls rang in unison. Cali nodded. "Winner gets $1000 zeni and a weekly performance spot at 'Da Coco Bean'." She stated.

"Sweet!"

"Awesome!"

"Blimey!"

Cali grinned at their enthusiasm, but her grin quickly disappeared. "The contest though is in two days." She added with remorse. "TWO DAYS?!?" the three exclaimed. "Oh no! We don't have enough material!" Mara shouted. "No need to worry about that, it's almost like a karaoke contest, we get to choose the song." Cali said. The three other girls sighed. "Which one should we do?" Eve questioned. "Hmm…" The four of them pondered.

Tanya snapped her fingers. "I got it!" she shouted. The other three eyed her in wonder. "We could do, 'Dip it low' –Christina Millian!" Tanya stated. A sweat dropped appeared on Cali, Eve, and Mara's heads. "We're not a bloody R&B band, ya Yankee!" Eve yelled. Tanya glared. "Well you idiotic little Brit, why don't you think of something better?!" she snapped. Eve glared. "Fine, let's do 'If ya wanna be my lover' –Spice Girls"

Mara smacked her head. "That's even worst! First of all, the Spice Girls are like…over, and secondly, you're as bad as Tanya with the hometown song thing!" she exclaimed. "Oh yeah? Bring it on Jap!" Eve threatened. "'Fukai Mori' –Do as Infinity!" she replied defiantly crossing her arms. The three girls started to bicker amongst one another. Cali, all the while, had a huge sweatdrop on her head. "ENOUGH!" she shouted to the bickering teenagers. The three of them stopped arguing. "Look, I know one song we _all _can agree on…" Cali stated. The three of them leaned in as Cali shared her idea. All of them smiled in delight.

"Perfect!"

"Wonderful!"

"Grand!"

Cali beamed. "So, it's settled?"

"YES!" the girls chimed.

Cali let out a smirk. "Then let's get practicing!"

The girls turned to the sound of Tanya's drums drumming. "I'd thought you'd never ask…" she said with a wicked grin.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys got me to go shopping with you…"

TJ groaned as the pile of bags got higher. "I should've known better." He said. Kai, Angel, and Bikini glared at him. "Oh grow up ya big baby! Prom is in 5 days!" Bikini snapped. TJ returned the glare. "Since when do you care about your appearance Bikini?!?" he shouted. Bikini lowered her head. "Hmm?" TJ asked in a demanding tone. Bikini tapped her index fingers together. "Since…Kail agreed to take me." She mumbled.

"WHAT!?!" The three of them shouted.

"That's so great Bikini! When did he ask you?" Kai questioned enthusiastically. "Um…yesterday…" Bikini replied. Angel beamed brightly. "That's so awesome! You two are such a great couple." She stated. Bikini let out a small smile. TJ snorted. "Yeesh, what is it with girls and romance?" he inquired. Suddenly, a fist landed a blow on his head. "OW!" TJ exclaimed falling to the ground, dropping all the bags. He had quite a large bump on his head.

"Will you be quiet for once?!" Angel snapped. TJ growled. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR BEING A JERK!"

"HOW THE HECK AM I BEING A JERK?"

"YOU'RE BEING A JERK BY SAYING UNNECESSARY COMMENTS AND COMPLAINING LIKE CRAZY!"

"YOU WOULD TOO IF YOU HAD TO SHOP FOR PROM DRESSES WITH GIRLS!"

"I AM A GIRL YOU NICOMPOOP!"

"OH? SO FIRST I'M A JERK, NOW I'M A NICOMPOOP?"

"NO! YOU'RE A JERK, NICOMPOOP, AND AN IDIOT!"

"YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?"

"BRING IT ON PINKY!"

TJ growled and glared. "PINKY?"

Angel smirked. "Yeah, I called you Pinky; don't make me say your other nickname!" she threatened.

TJ glowered. "You…wouldn't…dare…"

Angel took a large breath, as she was about to open her mouth.

TJ threw his hands up in a last attempt. "ANGEL! DON'T!"

"PANTYHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!"

TJ ran up to cover her mouth. He was a beat red. He turned around to see Kai and Bikini desperately trying to stifle laughs. But to no avail…

"OMG, PANTYHOSE?" Bikini questioned laughing on the ground.

TJ snarled. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"YES IT IS!" Kai answered also laughing her head off.

TJ sent a death stare to Angel. "You're going to pay for this Angel."

Angel smirked. "I hope so Pinky, I could use a good challenge."

TJ folded his arms. "Are you done with your snickering yet?" He questioned to two females. Bikini and Kai both got up. "Yes," they replied in unison. Chuckles could still be heard amongst them. "How much more do you need to shop for?" TJ queried. "Prom Dresses." They said at the same time. TJ sighed a mushroom. "Oh Goody…"

The three girls entered a small, fancy boutique. Their eyes lit up as they saw all the hundreds of dresses. TJ though, sighed at all of them. "This is going to be a long day…" he complained.

* * *

Marron was fixing herself some tea. "Mmm" she uttered smelling the sent of the herbal liquid. She needed a pick-me-up. Marron had been contemplating much in the last few hours. "Maybe we should have stayed." Marron whispered aloud. "Trunks is right, Cali cannot accept him. After what the both of us hid from her. I'm surprised she even forgave me." She said softly.

"Do you really believe that?"

Marron jumped as she heard Vegeta's voice. "Vegeta-san…" she began. "You startled me." She continued. "You didn't answer my question woman…" Vegeta said. Marron nodded. "I…I do." She answered sipping her tea. Vegeta frowned. "That's a shame." He replied taking a seat next to Marron. Marron raised an eyebrow. "Vegeta, I don't feel like playing guessing games. What point are you trying you prove?" Marron asked.

"Cali may only be a quarter saiyan, but she still is saiyan nonetheless." Vegeta said. "And a saiyan will always learn to accept their own parents, no matter what they have done." He added. "How do you know this?" Marron questioned. Vegeta chuckled slightly. "Foolish girl, I am the Prince of saiyans, I know everything about my culture." He answered. Marron continued to frown. "I don't doubt your heritage or knowledge Vegeta; however, I do doubt your judgment about Cali. She's very stubborn, something she gets from your side apparently." She stated. Marron had her mothers wit, and wasn't afraid of insulting Vegeta.

But instead of returning with an insult, Vegeta let out a small sort of praise. "You might be correct, half-android." He stated. Marron blinked in confusion. "…I…am?" she inquired. "Yes, after all, I do not know her as well as you do. She could be an acceptation to saiyan customs." Vegeta replied. Marron continued to blink in wonder. She had never recalled a time where Vegeta had been so reasonable. "Um…thank you?" she answered with bewilderment. Vegeta's calm expression turned to a scowl. "But you are very foolish to not try to solve the conflict between you and my son." He snapped. Marron's eyes narrowed as a sweatdrop appeared on her head. _"I knew this was too good to be true." _

"Look Vegeta, we've already solved our problems. We've made up." Marron retorted. Vegeta smirked. "Oh yeah? The how come you are not yet in his bed?" he asked. Marron flushed a bright red as she dropped her cup. "EXCUSE ME?!" she yelled standing up. Vegeta leaned back on the chair folding his arms. "You heard me wench. If you and my son have truly made up, you'd be together. You both share a bond." He answered. "Vegeta, are you forgetting the fact that he's already married?" Marron questioned. Vegeta glared at the woman. "Pff, you really think that an Earth bond is stronger than a saiyans bond?" he queried. Marron nodded. "Yes…I do…"

Marron suddenly screeched as she clutched her heart in pain. "Wha-what's happening?" she questioned warily. Vegeta frowned. "You are denying the bond that Trunks and you hold." He said. "The more you continue to refute the matter, the more you and my son will suffer." He added. Marron winced. "Wha-what are you saying? Because Trunks and I refuse to be together…we'll end up dying?" Marron asked the saiyan prince. Vegeta nodded. "I am afraid so." He replied. Marron lowered her head in shame. "Vegeta…I can't…it wouldn't be fair to Kyera…" she said. Marron screamed yet again.

Vegeta clenched his fist and snarled. "Damn it woman, I'm trying to help save you and my son! Saiyans are not supposed to die this way! It is anything but honorable." He shouted. "I'm not a saiyan Vegeta…" Marron weakly answered. "No, you are not. But whether you are human, saiyan, or android, it is not a rightful death. I ask you to reconsider. If not for your sake, then Trunks', and if not for his sake, do it for your daughter." Vegeta countered. Marron pondered the words of the saiyan prince. "Cali cannot live without her mother after all she's been through." Vegeta added. Marron bit her lip. "What if…I do accept it, but Trunks doesn't?" she asked. Vegeta let out a small chuckle. "If I know that boy, he'll come around. It may take awhile, but he always comes around. He's my son after all." Vegeta stated proudly. Marron slowly got up. "I hope so." She whispered.

Vegeta got up to leave. "Thank you Vegeta…" Marron uttered. Vegeta let out a 'humph' and left. Marron smiled. She knew that meant "you're welcome"

* * *

TJ impatiently tapped his foot outside the waiting room. He had been waiting for 2 ½ hours. "ANGEL!" he whined. "COMING!" Angel shouted. She quickly stepped out of the curtain. Angel was wearing a deep, red silk dress. It has a halter dress, with many waves around it. Another thing Angel did was she let her hair down, then her tradition two bun style. TJ was speechless. Never in his whole life had he seen any girl more beautiful. And to think, this was not only his best friend, but his date. "_I must be the luckiest man on the planet…" _he thought.

Angel bit her lip. "What do you think, TJ?" she asked. She prayed that it was suitable; she spent over 2 hours finding it. "Angie…" TJ answered breathlessly. "You're so…beautiful." He whispered. Angel's face could have brightened up the darkest night. "…Really TJ?" she questioned enthusiastically. TJ smiled warmly. "Really." He replied softly. Angel squeaked happily and ran over to hug him. "Oh TJ! That just made my day!" she exclaimed. TJ blushed as Angel embraced him. "Uh, anytime Angie…" he said.

Kai and Bikini hid under the clothes circle as they observed the two friends. "Aw…" Kai cooed. "We have to fix them up!" she shouted. Bikini let out one of her rare smiles. "I don't think they'll need our help on that one Kai." She replied. Kai turned to grin at her friend. "So…how exactly did Kail ask you? Does he even know what a prom is? She asked. Bikini started to blush and let out a nervous laugh upon rethinking the encounter. "Trust me, you don't want to know…" she stated with a sweatdrop. Kai blinked. "Uh, alright." She answered with confusion.

Angel suddenly surprised the two by opening up the rack. Kai and Bikini, jumped up and screamed, not expecting to see Angel. "Hey, are you guys done playing hide and go seek? It's getting late." She said. Both girls started to laugh nervously and nodded. "Uh…sure." They replied. Angel blinked in confusion. "You guys are weird." She commented.

* * *

Boxer and Kail were sparing, thanks to TJ's voluntary service of going with the girls. "Kail, you seem pretty out of it today." Boxer said in-between kicks and punches. Panting, Kail answered, "Well I am a little nervous. Your sister has asked me to do the mating dance with her." Boxer lowered his guard, and his jaw. "SHE ASKED YOU WHAT?!" he questioned, that is, right before Kail punched his jaw. Kail scratched his head. "Sorry, friend." He said warily. Boxer lay on the ground with two X's appearing for eyes. "It's…alright…" he answered with a stutter.

Kail quickly helped him up. "So what has my sister agreed to doing with you?" Boxer asked with worry. Kail cleared his throat, like he was going to do one of his big speeches or something. "The mating dance. It's apart of the Saiyan Kouhai Shiki." He stated as if it were the most casual thing in the world. "The wha?" Boxer questioned, still confused. "It's Saiyan-jin for Mating Ceremony." Kail answered. ((Ok, I know it's Japanese, but how many English people are gonna know that?))

"MATING CEREMONY?!?" Boxer exclaimed in a panic.

Kail frowned. "Do you not know what it is? Bikini said you had one on Earth, I believe you're more familiar with the term 'prom'." He retorted. Boxer's eyes narrowed. "Um, Kail…" he tried to explain, but Kail interrupted him. "You know I was actually quite shocked when she asked me." He said. "I mean, I've been very taken with her ever since I arrived but, never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagined she'd want to be my mate." He continued. _"The poor delusional fool…" _Boxer thought. "Kail, do you remember _exactly _what Bikini said?" he inquired. "Well…"

* * *

_"Hey Kail?" __Bikini__ queried. Kail was sitting under their willow tree in deep meditation. He immediately stopped when he heard __Bikini__'s voice. "Yes __Bikini__?" Kail answered trying to say her first name like she asked. __Bikini__ smiled. "You said…my first name." she said astonished. Kail returned the grin. _

_"Well you asked me to call you that didn't you?" _

_Bikini__ was beaming brightly. "Yeah, I did." She pointed out._

_"She's smiling widely." _Kail thought_. "I've never seen her smile like that before." _

_"I wanted…to ask you something." __Bikini__ stated. Kail's ears perked up. "Anything." He replied eagerly. __Bikini__ took a breath. "I was wondering," she started, "Would you…" "Would I what?" "…like to go to the prom with me? Out of all my guy friends, you're the closest one and I wanted to…do this with you." __Bikini__ finished blushing. "Why is she blushing?" Kail wondered. "And what is a 'prom'?" he continued thinking still trying to adapt to the language. He suddenly flushed when he had an idea. "Um…" he replied. "Is this prom you refer to like a Kouhai Shiki?" he asked blushing. Him a confused look. She still hadn't perfected the Saiyan-jin dialect that Kail had taught her. __Bikini__ thought it meant something similar to prom. "Um…yes?" she replied with uncertainty. Kail immediately turned the deepest red you could imagine._

_"Dear Dende, this is most unexpected." He thought. "I never knew __Bikini__…felt this way about me…"he continued in his mind. "Kail?" Bikini said softly, trying to get his attention. Kail quickly shook his head. "Um, yes?" he replied. __Bikini__ sighed. "If you don't want to go, it's ok. I'll understand." She retorted sadly. But instead of saying no, Kail embraced her in a hug. "__Bikini__…" he whispered. "I'd be honored to be your meito." He said. __Bikini__ blushed, while trying to remember what meito meant. "I think it means 'date'…" she thought. When on the contrary, it meant 'mate'…_

_Kail pulled away and kissed her fair-skinned forehead, which quickly turned red. "Don't worry __Bikini__, I'll be the best meito I can be." He answered to clarify her confused look. __Bikini__ smiled and got up. "Thanks Kail, this means a lot…" she said walking away. _

* * *

"That's about the jist of it." Kail said finishing. Boxer though, all the while had a huge sweatdrop on his head. "_These have to be the most pathetic pair of people I've ever had to meet." _He thought referring to their apparent "language" skills. He sighed and patted Kail's pack. "I'll send a prayer up to Dende for you my friend." He stated walking away. "Thanks Son Boxer, I'll need all the luck I can get." Kail replied. Boxer sighed out a mushroom. "Do you want me to send one for you and Miss Zen?" Kail questioned. Boxer came to a halt, and fell over.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER…

Cali woke up to her annoying alarm. She blasted it, and closed her eyes again. "It's Saturday, I should be able to sleep." She complained to herself. She suddenly realized what day it was. "SATURDAY?!" Cali exclaimed jumping out of bed. "I HAVE TO GET READY FOR THE CONTEST!" she shrieked. Hurriedly, she check through her drawers, looking for her "uniform." Lurid had a theme, a dark punk type. Not gothic, but still, dismal and disturbing. Cali had chosen this black, leather outfit to wear. Luckily, she found it.

Cali did her hair differently, than her traditional two forehead length pigtails. She pulled all of her golden hair into a tight ponytail. Another thing Cali did abnormally was put make-up on. Stage makeup, that is. "_It'll be the apocalypse when I use this for anything else." _She thought as she applied the makeup.

Marron knocked at her door. "Cali? Can I come in?" she asked. "Yeah mom, I'm just finishing my lipstick." Cali replied. Marron blinked. Cali…in lipstick? This she had to see…

Marron entered the door and beamed at her daughter. "Cali, you look so cute!" she exclaimed. Cali let out an exasperated sigh. "Mom…" she said in a whining tone. "We're supposed to be in a punk-rock band, the a little preppy girl band." Cali complained. Marron giggled. "Sorry Cali, but it's true. You should wear make-up more often." She commented. Cali sighed a mushroom. Her mother was impossible.

"Are you coming today?" Cali asked her mother as they made their way down to the kitchen. Marron winked. "Cali, I wouldn't miss this for the world! Although it's quite tempting…" she teased. Cali laughed. The Briefs family was having breakfeast at the same time. TJ stared at Cali. "Hey Cal, since when did you become a babe?" he joked as usual. Cali smiled innocently. "Since I shoved your doughnut down your throat." She said. TJ raised an eyebrow. "Huh-MFHPH!!" he exclaimed as the doughnut he was eating was lodge in the middle of his throat. TJ did several weird signs to indicate that he was choking. "My, my TJ, your appetite seems to have gotten the better of you." Cali answered with a joke of her own. TJ, in a desperate attempt, swallowed the doughnut, which happened to be whole. After take a breath of air, he shouted, "You are not a kind person!"

Cali smiled. "Aw, you know you 'wuv' me bro!" she said cutely. TJ blinked. It was the first time she had ever acknowledged him as her brother.

"Whatever, 'sis'" he smirked playing along.

The two of them laughed. Daphne rolled her eyes and got up. "I'm…not that hungry…" she stated before she left.

"Hey Daphne-"Cali tried to say, but Daphne cut her off by closing the door.

TJ snorted. "Forget her, she's being a B.I." he said.

Cali's eyes were still saddened. "_Why can't we be friends?" _she wondered.

"Are you ready for your contest today?" Trunks questioned. "Yes, Mr. Briefs." Cali replied like she always did. But this time, her tone seemed to imply that she was being polite to the guy. "_He deserves a break." _She thought. Trunks looked a little speechless. "Um…great." He said. "Are you coming?" Cali asked him. Now Trunks really looked shocked. "Am…I allowed too?" Trunks questioned. Was Cali actually _inviting _him to the contest? "I don't see why not, it's an open concert." She replied in more of a snippy tone. Trunks' eyes narrowed and his mouth became slightly a gap. "_I knew this was too good to be true." _He mused.

Cali glanced at her watch. "Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I need to set up at 'Da Coco Bean'." She said. Marron nodded. "Alright, we'll see you there." She pulled her daughter into a hug. "Win for me." She whispered just like at the martial arts tournament. "Don't worry mama, this time _I will _win." Cali replied winking. She then left to fly off with her bass guitar in her hands.

"So…could I come?" Trunks asked. Marron laughed. "Trunks, she just invited you. You should." She stated. Trunks blinked. "…that was an invite?" he questioned. Marron continued to laugh. "Yes, Cali has a strange way of doing things, but Cali will be Cali." She said. TJ nodded. "You could say that again." He mumbled. "Do you want _another _doughnut in your throat!?" Trunks threatened. TJ gulped and shook his head. "N…No sir!" he replied. Trunks smiled. "Good!" he retorted calmly. TJ sighed. "Life is so unfair…" he mumbled.

* * *

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged out Kitty." France chuckled evilly at Eve, Mara, and Tanya. Kitty laughed until she had a revelation. "Hey! I never dragged anybody out!" she shouted. France had a huge vain appear on her forehead. Her friend was the dumbest girl on the planet. Eve, Mara, and Tanya's eyes narrowed. "We pity you." Eve commented. "Mmm-hmm, nothing sadder than a brainless best friend." Tanya added. Kitty glared. "For your information, I got an F in math!" she shouted. The three girls groaned.

"Hey France." Cali called out as she entered the building. "Ready to lose?" she asked. France smirked. "Oh look. It's the poor little rich girl!" she droned. Cali just returned the smirk. "That won't work on me France; there's no way you faze me today." She stated. France let out a wicked grin. "In that case, I guess I'll have to win the old fashioned way." She retorted. "Like that's going to help you." Mara said. The four members of Lurid laughed. France glared. "We'll just see about that!" she snapped taking off with Kitty.

Cali looked around eagerly for Tai. "_Where is he?"_ she wondered. "Who are you looking for Cal?" Tanya questioned. Cali started to laugh nervously. "Heh…um…uh nobody." She spoke. Eve had a mischievous smirk on her face. "It's that Tai lad, ain't it Cali?" she professed. Cali blushed like crazy and threw her arms up in surrender. "No, no…it's not him!" she shouted. Mara smiled. "Aw, Cali's in love." She commented. Cali glared. "I DON'T LOVE HIM! HECK I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM!" she snapped. "So you _do _love him!" Mara exclaimed. Cali screamed in frustration and took off to get her guitar ready. The three other girls smiled. "Our little Cali's growing up."

"Why I outta..." Cali grumbled as she set up her bass. "Miss Krillan." The host said to Cali. Cali ceased her complaining and brought her attention to the man.

"Yeah?"

"Is your band ready to go? You guys are on last."

Cali's eyes narrowed. "If we're last, how come you're asking us now?"

"You won't believe how many people get kicked off that stage for lousy performances."

Cali gulped. She did NOT need any form of stage fright right now. "Yeah, we'll be ready." Cali responded calmly. "Alrighty then, good luck!" the host said. Cali sighed as he left. "We'll need it." She whispered.

* * *

"Oh, why do I have to be here?" Bardock questioned angrily. "Because Cali's band is performing, don't you wanna see 'em?" Pan asked her son. Bardock snorted. "No!" he yelled. "OW!" Bardock rubbed the bump left by his sister. "Too bad twerp, you're staying!" she snapped. Bardock folded his arms and let out a "humph"

"So, you sure I can come?" Trunks asked for the millionth time before he left his car. Marron had a huge vain appear on her forehead. "YES FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME SO GET THE HECK OUTTA THIS CAR BEFORE CALI PREFORMS HER BILLIONTH ENCOURE!" she shouted. Trunks glared. "Yeesh, so temperamental your family… ACK" The Briefs sure do have a problem with angering woman…look at all the pretty little bumps.

Kai smiled as she saw the whole gang enter. "Hey guys! Saved ya some seats." She said pointing towards the front row. "Alright, go Kai!" TJ yelled. Kai winked. "Pays to have a job here, ne?" she stated. "That's my girl." Boxer grinned putting his arm around her. Kai smiled as they took their seats.

* * *

Cali was getting worried. The contest was about to start and Tai was nowhere in sight.

"Looking for someone?"

Cali's eyes lit up as she turned to see Tai holding a bouquet of flowers. "Tai!" She exclaimed happily. Tai handed her the roses. "These are for you." He said to her. Cali's cheeks matched the roses. "They're…beautiful Tai." She whispered. Tai smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "That was for luck." He said smoothly. Cali's eyes twinkled as her entire face turned red. When Tai heard the music, "Uh-oh, better go get my seat." He commented. Cali nodded. "Ok, I'll see you later." She said. Tai smiled, and left for his seat.

Cali turned around to see 3 pairs of eyes looking mighty suspicious. Cali glared. "What?" she snapped. "Don't love him huh?" Tanya snickered. "So how long how you two been dating behind all of our backs?" Mara questioned. Cali glowered and growled. "WE ARE NOT DATING FOR THE LAST TIME!" she shouted. The other three girls only smiled. "Whatever you say Cal." Eve replied.

"Welcome everybody to our 4th annual Battle of the Bands contest!" The host began. "Today, we have a total of 10 band competing. The winner will be determined by the audiences response to each band." He continued. "The winning prize is $1000 zeni, and a weekly performance spot, right here at our very own 'Da Coco Bean'." The host added.

Trunks snorted. "More like 'Da Coo-coo Bean'" he commented, still not used to the caf's atmosphere. Marron elbowed him. "OW! WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" he yelled in a harsh whisper. Marron just folded her arms, and closed her eyes. "Be quiet, you'll embarrass Cali!" she whispered back. Trunks muttered incoherently.

"Hey Krillan," France shouted, "Ready to lose?"

Cali smirked and shook her head. "No _Frances_, I'm ready to win."

The first 8 bands were nothing special. They were good, but Cali knew her band was better. "Next up, we have Bittersweet, singing a rendition of, 'C'est la vie by Bwitched!" the host announced. Cali and the rest of Lurid fell over. "C'EST LA VIE?" She questioned loudly. "France, that song like…died years ago." Mara warned trying to save her from musical suicide. France humped. "You're just jealous." She stated walking out on stage. Tanya snorted. "Of what?"

Once France and Kitty got into position, the music started to play…

_Hey boy sittin in your tree  
Mummy always wants you to come for tea  
Don't be shy, straighten up your tie  
Get down from your tree house sittin in the sky  
I wanna know just what to do  
Is it very big is there room for two?  
I got a house with windows and doors  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours  
  
_

Cali and Lurid dropped their mouths. France and Kitty sounded way different._  
  
Gotta let me in, hey, hey, hey  
Let the fun begin, hey  
I'm the wolf today hey, hey, hey  
I'll huff I'll puff  
I'll huff I'll puff I'll huff and puff and blow you away  
_

"_Since when did __France__ get a voice?" _Tai thought.

_  
Say you will say you won't  
Say you'll do what I don't  
Say you're true, say to me C'est la vie  
  
Do you play with the girls? Play with the boys?  
Do you ever get lonely playing with your toys?  
We can talk, we can sing  
I'll be the queen and you'll be the king  
Hey boy in your tree  
Throw down your ladder make a room for me  
I got a house with windows and doors  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours_

Cali finally noticed something unusual. Their mouths were a little faster than the music and then it dawned on her. _"They're lip-singing!" _she mused.

_Gotta let me in, hey, hey, hey  
Let the fun begin, hey  
I'm the wolf today hey, hey, hey  
I'll huff I'll puff  
I'll huff I'll puff I'll huff and puff and blow you away_

Tanya smirked as she pointed up to the control booth. Cali quietly flew up there to see a guy controlling the CD that was playing. She carefully snuck up behind him and "gently" knocked him out._  
  
Say you will say you won't  
Say you'll do what I don't  
Say you're true, say to me C'est la vie_

_  
_Before France and Kitty could finish the last verse, Cali pulled the plug, exposing the two fakes.

The audience laughed as France and Kitty danced around moving their hips and lips, but no words were coming out. After 5 seconds, it finally dawned on them that their "secret" had been discovered. In a panic, they ran off the stage crying as the audience pointed and stared. Tai looked up to see Cali waving from the control booth and smiled. "_You go __Cali__…" _

Confused, the host went back on stage. "Well I guess that disqualifies 'Bittersweet'." He said scratching his head. "Ok then, last but not least, we have Lurid, singing "Don't Tell Me" by Avril Lavigne!"

Cali didn't hear the crowd cheering, or the curtain unveiling. All she heard was her heart pumping, and her mouth breathing hard. "_This is it…" _Cali mused as the band started to play.

_You held my hand and walked me home I know  
While you gave me that kiss, it was something like this, it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away_

Trunks stared in awe at Cali's angelic voice. It filled up the whole room. "Wow, she's great…" he said softly._  
  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was something I was gonna do and cry?_

Cali and the band's playing got more aggressive this time around. She started lightly dancing as she got more and more into the song.

_  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way_

Tai grinned as he saw Cali playing and singing. "She's so happy up there." He whispered. He had never met a more passionate musician.

_  
Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget _

For humor reasons, Cali made an innocent little girls' face after she had said the "naughty" word. Marron rolled her eyes. "She's gonna get it." She promised herself.

_  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah that's what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away_

Tanya flipped her drum sticks and banged like there was no tomorrow. Mara played her keyboard quickly and efficiently. And Eve did the creator of the acoustic guitar proud, by strumming away with all she had.

_  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was something I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way  
  
This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away_

Cali jumped in the air while playing her bass. The special effects were amazing. Lights and confetti surrounded the stage as the whole audience was at its feet dancing. _  
  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was something I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way  
  
Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway_

Cali nailed the last note, as did the rest of Lurid instrument wise. Cali took a deep breath, taking in all of the excitement that was around her.

"WAHOO!"

"GO CALI!"

"LURID! LURID! LURID!"

The whole gang was at its feet cheering. Marron nearly had tears in her eyes. "That's my girl." She said. Trunks smiled proudly. "That's my girl too." He whispered so that no one could hear him. Marron though did and smiled silently.

The host immediately came up on stage. "Well I guess the winning band is unanimous!" he exclaimed. "The winner of this contest…is LURID!" he shouted. Cali, Eve, Mara, and Tanya squealed and hugged each other tightly on stage. Off stage, France and Kitty were fuming. "WE DID IT!" Eve shrieked. "Lurid is on its way to the big time!" Tanya added. Cali smiled and broke out of the hug when she saw her mother waiting off-stage.

Marron embraced her daughter tightly. "I'm so proud of you!" she commented. Cali beamed. "I told you I'd win mama!" she replied.

"Cali…"

Cali looked up to see Trunks smiling widely. "That was the most amazing performance I've ever seen. I had no idea how good you were."

"Thanks Trunks."

Trunks and Marron's blue eyes bulged out. "Did…you just call me…Trunks?" he asked. Cali blinked. She was so happy; she didn't have time to be mad at anyone else. "Uh, I guess I did…" she stated. Trunks grin grew even wider. "_Well, that's a start…" _he thought.

Cali leaned over her mother's shoulder to see Tai waiting for her in a corner. "Hey mom," she said nodding in Tai's direction. Her mother nodded. "Alright Cali, talk to you later." Marron said smiling. Cali almost sprinted over to where Tai was. "Aw," Marron stated putting her hand to her cheek. "My baby's in love!" she squealed.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Isn't she a little young?"

"She's 17."

"I know that!"

Marron frowned. "…you…don't remember, do you?"

Trunks blinked. "Remember what?"

Glimpses of tears started to form in Marron's eyes. "You were 17, when we…first fell in love…" she whispered.

Trunks opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. Silence occurred for several seconds until Marron clutched her heart. "_I'm denying it again…we both are." _She thought. "Marron, are you ok?" Trunks asked nervously. Marron faked a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine Trunks…just…please, take me home."

* * *

"Hey Tai!" Cali warmly greeted as she arrived over to the place he was standing. Tai smiled. "Cali, that was so awesome!" he exclaimed. Cali blushed. "Heh, it was nothing." She lied.

"You really need to stop lying, Cal."

Cali chuckled. "You're a human lie-detector." She said.

Tai grinned. "Hey Cal, can I ask you something?"

"Anything…"

"Would you, want to go on a date with me? You know, for prom night?"

Cali's eyes twinkled in delight. "I…I'd love to!" she exclaimed happily.

Tai's smile only grew. "Great! I'll pick you up at 7:00!" he shouted turning to leave. "Bye Cal!" he waved as he exited the door.

Cali sheepishly waved back. "Bye…Tai." She whispered. Cali returned to her friends, but was in a love struck daze the rest of the night. Cupid's arrow has struck again!

* * *

OMG THIS IS THE LONGEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN FOR! 28 flipping' pages! 6,680 words! I do hope you guys enjoyed it, and I assure you, real genuine romance will be in the next chapter. Aw, Cali called Trunks, Trunks! SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL IS STARTING! Poor Marron, she's sick. Oh and in case your wondering why Trunks isn't affected yet, is b/c he's saiyan and it takes longer for saiyans to feel the pain of the bond. Oh and about that mating dance thing, it's all apart of the sequel I'm beginning to orchestrate. lol, Kail and Bikini XD. Till next time, Ja Ne!

Thanks to…

Serena San, MayhemBass, Punk Gal, Punkygal, Daniella, Son Angie Kuri, Alexonite, Xena, Starlite, Forever Broken, Tachigare Yuushi, KrayZfan, OnCeUpOnAnIgHtMaRe, Gypsee Girl, Omi-Tak, Shasti, Pasjuh, Erica, Sonicwind123, Ali-Chan, Evil Sister, Anglmis, razzle-dazzle, African Uub, and Meiling Chan.

_SonChan_


	17. A Date with Destiny! No wait, it's just ...

I Can't Call You Father: 

Disclaimers: (They) should die…

Authors Note: This…is it. The chapter you've ALL been waiting for…no, lol, I'm joshing. The start of the T/M romance is next chapter, but this chapter contains BIG romance between two certain someone's…(C/T!!) and also, Gypsee Girl, (A/T) and some sweet (B/K) both of them that is XD. ((I just realized the same initials)) Oh and btw, one of these couples WILL NOT end up together. Hmm, what could the reason be? A sudden hatred? Lack of communication? DEATH!?! These questions and more will be answered later…

**Gypsee Girl: Ah yes, that would be b/c she's so idiot and never got an account! I'll give you the link to her site, but the fanfiction board is down since she hasn't updated since 2002. B/C she is a working mother w/ two wonderful little kids. In fact, her daughter Angel is how she named the character and her own web name. But some of her fanfiction is at the Ren-ai-jiken fanfiction board. And also note, we both have our own versions of DBU. She has her manga, and I have my "anime series" ((I write it in script form)) of it. Both are EXTREMELY similar b/c I want it to be based on the original DBU. I will put that up on my site once I finish it though so you can read it then. ((Note: Me and MJA talked about my series so don't worry about me screwing anything up)) **

* * *

Chapter 17: A Date With Destiny! No, wait…it's just Tai Euro.

((Gotta love the title…right?))

TWO DAYS LATER…

Cali observed herself in the mirror. She was never one to worry about her looks, as we all know, but this night was different. Cali was actually wearing a dress! An aqua dress, which matched her big blue eyes. It was styled to be strapless, with frills at the bottom. Cali made a disgusted look. She felt so stupid…

Another thing that probably shocked the world was that she was REALLY wearing REAL make-up. She light blue eye shadow to match her colors, and a peach colored lipstick. Cali also had applied eyeliner and mascara. Also, she let her hair down, something she NEVER did. "I look like a Barbie…" she muttered. "Cali! Are you ready!?" Marron called outside the door. Cali sighed. "Yes, mother." She replied with remorse. "Well come on out so I can see you." Marron said. "Alright but if you take one picture I'll…"

SNAP!

"…kill you."

Marron beamed. "Oh Cali, you look so beautiful!" she exclaimed. Cali pouted. "BEAUTIFUL? I LOOK LIKE A FRIGGIN BLUEBERRY!" she shouted. "Yes, but a very cute blueberry." Marron grinned. Cali stuck her tongue out. "I demand to have those negatives." She stated. "In your dreams Cali-Chan…"

* * *

"I look like a penguin." TJ said looking at his tuxedo. Trunks was helping him with his bowtie. "Ah, you'll get used to it." He answered. TJ's eyes narrowed. "What other occasions, besides my wedding, will I have to wear this?" he questioned annoyed. "When you go to company parties…" Trunks retorted. TJ perked up an eyebrow. "I've never had to go to them before."

"Well it's mandatory when you're the president…"

"WHAT!?!" TJ screamed turning around to face his dad.

"It's the family business." Trunks replied. TJ's face was horror stricken. "I can't be president! If I'm kept in a place too long I go nuts!" he shouted. "That's what I said to." Trunks answered. "But dad, I don't _want _to be president. I want to be an inventor for Capsule Corps!" TJ told. TJ was truly a genius when it came for inventing, although most of his inventions ended up in flames or explosions that basically took half the corporation with it.

Trunks sighed. "I know TJ, but your grandmother is so persistent…" he spoke. TJ glared. "It's not fair." He muttered.

"Life can't always be fair."

"Oh yes, I forgot, we have the expert on life with us."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

TJ glowered at his father. "It's supposed to mean that you no idea whatsoever about how _fair _life is. Because it seems to have worked out pretty well in your case."

"TJ, what are you talking about?"

TJ broke out of his father's grasp. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M TALKING ABOUT?! MARRON AND CALI THAT'S WHO!"

"Alright TJ, that's enough. Let's just finish-"

"NO! You let _me _finish! You know nothing of an unfair life because as far as I can see, you've had it pretty damn good. And Cali and Marron were the ones who had an unfair life. Marron even made sure that you wouldn't have to worry about Cali by saying she was raped. But you didn't need her to do that, because you knew all along." TJ finished triumphantly. Trunks frowned at his son. "Is that what you think? That I'm the only one who should be blamed?" he questioned. TJ glared. "Yeah dad, that's EXACTLY what I think." He retorted.

Trunks turned away. TJ laughed bitterly. "So, I am correct it appears." He said. "You are no more correct than any of us are responsible TJ."

"Like I said, I am correct."

Trunks snarled. "STAY OUT OF THIS TJ! IT'S NOT YOUR CONCERN!"

"OF COURSE IT IS! YOU'RE MY FATHER, AND SHE'S MY HALF SISTER!"

"YOU NO NOTHING OF WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN ME AND MARRON!"

"I KNOW WELL ENOUGH THAT YOU DIDN'T CARE FOR HER ENOUGH TO KEEP HER OUT OF DEPRESSION FOR THE PAST 17 YEARS!"

Trunks slapped TJ across the face. "If you ever say, that I didn't care about Marron again, I'll kill you, son or no son." He threatened. TJ rubbed his cheek and stared at his father. "If you _cared _about her so much, then why did you never speak up?" he asked. "I can't answer that now, TJ."

"Why not?"

"Because I still owe her an explanation first."

* * *

Cali sat down in the lounge waiting for Tai. She had to cross her ankles and sit like "a proper young lady" since she was in a dress. "_After tonight, I'm never wearing a dress again." _She thought. Her ears perked up when she heard someone enter, Daphne.

Daphne froze when she saw Cali. Cali didn't know if it was b/c of the dress, or the matter which was never fully resolved. "Hey." She replied softly. "Hello." Daphne answered.

Silence

"Hey Daffy, I um…"

Silence

"Uh…"

Silence

Daphne turned around, and started heading the other direction. "Can't we talk about this?" Cali pleaded. "There's nothing to talk about." Daphne replied. And with that, she left.

Cali sighed. She was beginning to think that Daphne would never forgive her.

* * *

After taking a breath, Tai rang the doorbell to Capsule Corps. He…was…nervous. "_Tonight…I'm gonna tell her." _He mused. He had to; he couldn't bottle up his emotions forever. Or could he?

"I'll get it." Marron answered. She smiled when she saw Tai in his tuxedo. "Oh Tai, you look so handsome." She stated. Tai blushed. "Heh, thanks Miss Krillan." He replied sheepishly. Marron beamed. "Oh Cali!" she yelled in a singsong tone. "Just a minute mom, I'm getting used to these dumb heals!" Cali replied walking the best she could. She blushed when she saw Tai watching her attempting to walk. "Uh…heya Tai…" she chuckled nervously. "Hey Cali…" He replied in almost a whisper.

Silence

"…"

Silence

"…"

Silence

"You look…so beautiful." Tai said not taking his eyes off Cali. Cali blushed even a deeper red. "Thank you, and you don't look have that bad yourself." She smiled.

Silence

"…"

Silence

"…"

Silence

"Well," Marron exclaimed, "I'll leave you two alone while I grab the camera!" she stated and left. Cali took off in a sprint dragging Tai along. "HURRY! BEFORE SHE COMES BACK!" she screamed jumping in his black corvette. Tai had a sweatdrop on the back of his head. "You really don't want to do this, do you?" he asked. Cali frowned. "Sorry Tai, I've never been a dancing/prom person. I feel so fake in dresses." She replied. Tai smiled. "That's ok. We'll just blow the prom." He said. Cali blinked. "Tai, I couldn't ask you to miss your senior prom." She stated. Tai was still smiling. "Don't worry about it Cal, I'll just take you to dinner. That way you can still wear the dress and not have to move in it." He explained. Cali grinned slightly. "Thanks Tai." She whispered. Tai started up the car. "No problem Cali-Chan." He added. Cali smiled fully when he said that. "_I like being called his 'Chan'" _she thought to herself.

* * *

"You sure I look ok?" Angel asked her mother for the 4 millionth time. Pan sighed. "Yes Angel, how many times MUST I tell you?" Pan questioned. Angel laughed. "Sorry mom." She replied. "Don't worry, if I know the Briefs men, TJ will go crazy over you." Pan smiled. Angel grinned. "I hope so…" she whispered.

KNOCK KNOCK

Angel practically ran to the door. She smiled widely when she saw TJ standing there. "Hey Teej!" Angel greeted warmly. TJ blinked. "Wow…" he said after taking a breath. "Angel you're…an angel."

TJ practically, mentally slapped his head. "_Oh yeah, smooth one there TJ…" _he mused. But Angel didn't care. "Thanks TJ!" she beamed brightly. TJ extended his arm. "Ready Angie?" he queried using her nickname. Angel placed her arm in his and nodded. "Yep, I'm ready." She replied heading out the door.

Pan beamed at the two teenagers. "Ah love…so wondrous and beautiful!" she exclaimed daydreaming. Bardock entered the family room. "Hey mom, where's Angel?" he questioned. "She's out at her prom."

Silence

"…her prom? Does that mean…she'll be…out all night?"

"Yeah, they usually go for awhile…"

An evil smirk appeared on Bardock's face. "Oh mother, where is the extra toilet paper?" he inquired. Pan blinked. "Um, in the closet. Why?" she asked with worry. The smirk remained. "No reason…" Bardock stated turning and breaking into a run. Pan sighed. "Of course, he's going to T.P her room again." She exasperated. Last time Bardock did it, he ended up with a broken arm. "Oh well," she said, "He had it coming for getting an 'F' in science…"

* * *

"And for you Madame?"

Cali bit her lip. "I'm not sure; it's all very expensive Tai."

"Don't worry about it Cal, I got it covered. Order anything you like."

Cali smiled. "Ok, one of everything!" she stated.

Tai choked on his water. The waiter had a sweatdrop on his head. "Um yes, that might take awhile."

"No problem."

The waiter muttered something in French and returned to the kitchen.

Cali turned her head happily. "So…" she began. Tai let out a nervous laugh. "I'm guessing saiyans like to eat?" he questioned. Cali nodded. "Yes, but I'm not as bad as my cousin and TJ." She responded. Tai's eyes narrowed as he remembered the eating habits of Boxer and TJ. They on more than one occasions emptied the whole school cafeteria. Tai shook his head and lifted his glass. "To the lead singer of the winning band of the Battle of the Bands." He stated. Cali blushed and lifted her glass. "So when do you start?" Tai asked. "In a couple of weeks, they gave us some time to finish writing more of our songs." Cali answered. "I can't wait to see you guys again." Tai told. Cali flushed. "We're not that good…"

"Are you kidding me? You guys are perhaps the greatest band in the whole country!"

Cali laughed. "I HIGHLY doubt that Tai."

His green eyes twinkled. "I don't." he responded. Cali grinned and lifted her glass again. "To my most loyal fan, and friend." She added. "I'll drink to that," Tai joked as he and Cali clanked glasses. Cali smiled. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Oh I don't need to; you already do enough of that."

"Then I should stop before it goes to your head."

"Too late. I guess I'm simply just too darn wonderful."

"Ok, I REALLY need to stop. This is very pathetic…"

"You don't really believe that, do you Cali-Chan?"

Cali smirked. "Think what you want Euro, you're still just an Average Joe in my book."

"Oh, well what does it take to make it to a non-average Joe?"

The smirk was still planted on her face. "You'll find out someday, Euro."

He started to play footsie with her. "You sure you can't just whisper it in my ear?" he whispered in her ear. Cali blushed. "Alright…" she stated. "Temee Temae." Cali whispered. TJ frowned as he leaned back. "Humph, same to you." He said folding his arms. Cali grinned. "Aw, did I burst your ego?" she laughed.

* * *

"I'm not familiar with this dansu, Bikini."

Bikini frowned as he did, embarrass that he couldn't do it. "Look, it's the waltz. Count with me, 1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3" she said twirling with him. Bikini was wearing a pale blue dress, styled very much like Angel's. Kail wore his formal saiyan armor, which drew some attention.

"Hey, Bikini finally got him to dance!" Kai exclaimed beaming at the two. She felt two strong arms pick her up and carry her to the dance floor. "Dansu motte ware." Boxer said in the only saiyan-jin he knew. Kai smiled. "Gladly." She replied dancing with the 16-year old demi-saiyan.

TJ and Angel sat next to each other, each pondering what to say.

"Do you-

"-want to dance?"

The two of them laughed at how they finished the sentence together. "Yes, I'd love to dance." Angel replied giggling. TJ stood up and grabbed her by the hand. "I have to warn you, I'm pretty bad." He blushed. "Don't sweat it, I'm horrible too. We can suck at this together." Angel replied. "Heh, thanks, at least I'll be terrible with someone else." TJ beamed. Angel returned the smile as they slowly danced to the music.

* * *

Tai stared blankly as Cali engulfed all of her food in less than 5 minutes. "Doesn't that hurt?" he questioned. "What? Eating this fast? Nope!" Cali resumed her meal, err…I mean, meals. "Heh…" Tai laughed nervously as people began to stare.

"Um…waiter? Check."

* * *

"You know, you're not that bad." Angel said to TJ. It was their 4th song and he hadn't stepped on her feet at all. TJ flushed. "Hah, yeah right!" he exclaimed. "No really," Angel answered being twirled. "You aren't." she finished. TJ smiled and stopped. "Angel, come with me outside, I wanna show you something." He grinned. Angel blinked. "Um…alright." She responded following him outside.

"What do you want to show me?" she questioned once they were outside. TJ started to fly in the air. "Come on to the roof!" he exclaimed. "TJ! I'm wearing a dress! I don't want people looking under there!" she snapped. TJ rolled his eyes and picked her up. Angel's face matched her dress. TJ placed her down gently.

"See that?" he pointed to a particularly bright star.

"What about it?"

"That was the first star I discovered. Only 6 days ago."

Angel smiled. "It's beautiful. What did you name it?"

"Angel…"

"Yes?"

"No, that's what I named it, after you."

Angel blushed. "I'm…flattered, but why?"

TJ blinked. "…why? It's because…you're my shining star." He stated getting closer to her.

"Me? But TJ, I thought I was only your best friend…"

TJ put his arms around her. "Angel-Chan, you're my best friend, shining star, and my dream girl." He replied lowering his head.

"_TJ…" _Angel thought.

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her. It was a quick kiss. But the kind that leaves an impression. TJ frowned at Angel's expressionless face after the kiss. "Angie, if you only want to be friends I under-"

TJ didn't finish, Angel practically tackled him to the ground and started making out with him.

* * *

"Sorry about the bill."

Cali blushed embarrassingly as the two of them walked in the park together. "Ah, it's ok. I'm using France's credit card." He grinned. "In that case…" Cali only smiled. As they continued walking, Cali's heal got caught in a hole and snapped. "WHOA!" she exclaimed falling over. Tai caught her before she touched the ground. "You ok?" he asked pulling her back up. "Um, yeah, let's just sit down so I can try to fix it."

They sat under a Sakura tree; the same one Cali fell asleep to 1 week earlier. After fiddling with the darn shoe for 5 minutes, Cali just yanked the other one off. "Aw screw it! Those things are evil!" she exclaimed pouting. Tai laughed. "Cali, Cali, Cali..." he said with delight.

"What's so funny?"

"You!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, I'd like to see you try to walk in those things sometime!"

Tai waved his hand. "I think I'll pass on that…" he said.

Cali lowered her head on his shoulder. "Chicken." She muttered closing her eyes.

"Mmm…" Tai replied. He wasn't paying attention to her insult; he was just sinking in the moment.

* * *

"Hey, TJ!" Boxer exclaimed seeing the two walk in. "Where'd ya get the hickey?"

* * *

Cali smiled. She was at pure peace. Cali had never felt so tranquil before. "I never thought I could be…this happy." She stated.

Tai held her close. "Me either, Cali-Chan."

He quickly pulled apart though. Cali blinked. "What's wrong, Tai?" she asked with worry. Tai sighed. "Cali, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." He said. Cali looked confused. "What is it?" she questioned. Tai tapped his fingers. "I…I…" "Yes?" Cali inquired again. Tai responded by thrusting Cali against him, and kissing her deeply. Unlike TJ and Angel, their first kiss lasted longer than 5 measly seconds...try 5 minutes.

Tai broke the kiss. "I…love you Cali. Not some crush or fling, but I sincerely LOVE you." He whispered. Cali's face formed a smile she never thought possible. A smile of true happiness. "_He loves me…" _she thought. "_He really LOVES me…" _she continued. "…Tai?" Cali said softly, grabbing his attention.

"I love you too…"

Cali knew she loved him. Every time she saw him, every time she thought about him, she felt pure happiness. "_It has to be love." _She thought. Cali leaned in closer to kiss him again. And they didn't stop, for a _very _long time…

* * *

Despite how many words this was, it seemed short. I hope you enjoyed the romance though! I apologize for the lack of detail. I know you have many questions, like why Daphne or the band weren't shown and stuff but next chapter will explain some stuff. Waitm scratch that...the next chapter is TOTAL T/M! Yayness...

And, I really don't mean to be rude, but when you guys review, and I AM so grateful for all of them, could you tell me what you liked about the chapter and what you didn't? I'm trying to improve my writing and I need to know what other people think. So instead of just saying "great chapter, update!" please tell me what _exactly _made it great. I'll also be asking a question at the end of each chapter that I would so appreciate if you'd answer! Today's question is…

About what I said earlier, one of these couples won't get together. Which couple, if you had to chose one, would **not** get together and **why**?

1.) Trunks and Marron

2.) Cali and Tai

3.) Angel and TJ

4.) Bikini and Kail

5.) Boxer and Kai

I wonder if you guys will be able to guess correctly…and please, give me a good reason, if I see any "they're cute" I'll cry! Lol…

Thanks to…

Serena San, MayhemBass, Punk Gal, Punkygal, Daniella, Son Angie Kuri, Alexonite, Xena, Starlite, Forever Broken, Tachigare Yuushi, KrayZfan, OnCeUpOnAnIgHtMaRe, Gypsee Girl, Omi-Tak, Shasti, Pasjuh, Erica, Sonicwind123, Ali-Chan, Evil Sister, Anglmis, razzle-dazzle, African Uub, and Meiling Chan.

_SonChan___


	18. Memories

I Can't Call You Father

Disclaimers: …well…if you count some of the highschoolers ((June Euro ((France and Tai's Aunt)), Chuu Euro ((Their dad)) Paris Channel ((Ok, I know that's not her last name, nobody knows what it is but you'd think a model like her would be the decedent of some famous French designer XD (For all those oblivious to who I'm referring to, it's Coco Channel) )) then…yah…I own them and that's it!

Authors Updating Note: IM SORRY…IM SORRY…IM SORRY! My AOL was down for 4 weeks straight! So, I apologize 10x for that!

Ah yes, here it is! FINALLY! SOME T/M ACTION! Ok, technically this chapter focuses on how they feel in love, and why they broke up. But it is still very sweet!

GUESS WHAT?!?! TOMORROW'S MY BIRTHDAY! OCTOBER 29th! YEAAAAA!

**Erica: DANG! YOU ARE FAST GIRL! I update, and like 30 seconds later I get your review XD! I enjoy when that happens. I practically feel over laughing at how quick I got it. Keep it up! Oh and please, keep clicking the submit review button, I like thinking that I have extra reviews, lol! **

**Pasjuh: Oh, you FIND SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT COUPLE? XD lol j/k, everyone has their own opinion. Trust me; it's a REALLY GOOD GUESS! B/C, I'll let you in on a little secret, they don't get together in _this _story, but if you read the sequel maybe…**

**Shasti: I LOVE YOU! Girl, you TOTALLY READ MY MIND. Not only did you give me the _ideal _review, but idea wise, you were right on target! There will be a chapter where I ask you guys to _most likely _kill off a character…but; which one should it be? Evil laugh**

**Gypsee Girl: You are just the sweetest thing! ((I don't mean that in a bad way!)) I enjoyed your review and I agree with it very much so. If they _were _((Note the word "were")) to get together I'd make Trunks and Kyera get a divorce or something. **

**MayhemBass: Guess what?! I finally got my guitars! A green acoustic ****Brownsville**** and an imitation Fendor-Straticastor! **

* * *

Chapter 18: Memories

Marron was lying on the sofa in the lounge, reading a book. With Cali gone, there was nothing else she really _could _do.

"Book worm,"

Marron put down her book to see Trunks snickering. "Hello, Prez," she replied smiling. Trunks blinked in astonishment. "You haven't called me that in 19 years." He said. "Yeah well, it pissed you off more then." Marron smirked. Trunks chuckled. "Yes, sadly I've grown accustomed to being the president here." He replied. Marron shook her head. "Such a shame…" she stated. Trunks rolled his eyes. "Hey, you try living with my mom."

"I already am…"

Trunks grinned embarrassed. "Heh, yeah, you're right!" he exclaimed. Marron chuckled at his simplicity. "Oh Trunks…" she said. "Sometimes your stupidity amazes me." She replied. Trunks frowned. "That hurts Marron, it REALLY hurts." He dramatically pointed to his heart. "Right here Marron! You've wounded me!" he continued. Marron continued to laugh heartily. Trunks smiled. "Hah, I knew I could make you laugh." He stated. Marron returned the grinned. "You haven't made me laugh so hard in…gosh; it's been so long!" she exclaimed.

Trunks pulled a chair and took a seat right beside her. "Marron…" he said softly. "Yes?" Marron answered. Trunks lowered his head slightly. "Do you know…what ever…happened to us?" he questioned quietly. Marron's face grew serious. "You don't remember?" she questioned. Trunks shook his head. "No, I really don't…." "Well, I guess to understand that, we'd have to go to the beginning."

"…you mean?"

Marron nodded. "How we got together, is essential to understand how we broke up." She said. Trunks sighed. "This, is going to take awhile." He replied regretfully. Marron glanced at the clock. "Actually, I think we have _quite _a lot of time. The kids shouldn't be back until 2:00 am." She retorted. Trunks got up. "Where are you going?" Marron asked in a demanding tone. "To get some coffee, you tell stories to the very last detail!" he exclaimed leaving. Marron pouted. "I do not!" she snapped.

Trunks came back with his coffee. "Alright then, Mother Goose, story time…" he said sarcastically. Marron delved deep inside her memories. "Well it all started when…"

* * *

"You're sure you're ready?"

A 14-year-old Marron rolled her eyes. "Daddy…" she began in an annoyed tone. "For the millionth time, YES!" Marron exasperated.

"But-"

18 let out a nark sigh. She placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Krillan, she'll be fine. Now let the poor girl go before she's late to class! It's her first day!" 18 exclaimed. Krillan frowned. "Oh…alright." He said in a remorse voice. Marron grinned and hugged her father. "Don't worry Papa, I'll be fine." She stated. Krillan let out a wry smile. "Ok. Now go, before you're tardy!" he warned. Marron broke out and headed to the front doors of her new school. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! See ya at 3:00!" she shouted entering the building.

Krillan sighed. "My baby's all grown up and going to high school." He stated on the verge of tears. 18 let out a smile of encouragement. "Oh Krillan, she'll be fine. Quit worrying." She said. Krillan looked at his wife. "I hope you're right 18,"

"Don't worry, I am."

* * *

Marron panicked as she heard the bell ring. "_Oh great!" _she thought. "_My first day, and I'm going to be late!" _she continued. Marron was running so fast, she didn't pay any attention to where she was going. Thusly, she crashed into somebody else.

"Ow!" she exclaimed rubbing the back of her head. Marron blushed embarrassedly when she notice she had knocked down a senior. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed picking up his things. "Don't be, I wasn't paying any attention either." A memorable voice responded.

"_That voice…"_ Marron conjured. "_It's sounds so…familiar." _She pondered. Marron lifted her eyes to see a lavender-haired 17-year-old looking at her.

"TRUNKS/MARRON?!" they exclaimed at the same time.

Trunks' eyes widen. "Marron, is that really you?" he questioned. Marron nodded. Trunks formed a smile on his face. "Dang, it's been awhile!" he exclaimed. "Yeah, about um…4 years is it?" Marron suggested. "Yeah I think so." Trunks confirmed. The two of them smiled at each other. "Since when do you go to Yellow Star High?" Trunks asked. ((Remember, MJA made the high-school change colors over the years.)) "Since today." Marron replied. Trunks got up and extended his hand to her, lifting her up. "Need a tour?" he offered. Marron grinned. "_That_, would be great." She answered. "Ok then, follow me." He said extending his arm. Marron blushed as she took his arm. She failed to see the jealous eyes of watching senior girls…

"Who does she think she is?" June Euro snapped to her friends. "What nerve!" Paris exclaimed. "She's not even a senior!" she continued. June gave the evil eye to the oblivious Marron. "_I've been trying to get Trunks' attention for years, and along comes this…freshman and whisks him away hands down! She's gonna pay!" _she threatened in her head.

* * *

Trunks' eyes widened as Marron recited her classes. "Marron, are you aware that you're taking all _advanced _classes?" he questioned. Marron nodded. "Yeah, so?" she asked. "I mean, you have the same classes as me, and I'm a senior!" Trunks exclaimed. "Well when you're stranded on an island for so long you really have nothing else to do but study!" she told him. Trunks still looked at her in astonishment. "Still, that's incredible!" he shouted. Marron blushed. "Thanks Trunks." She replied.

Her gaze quickly shifted to the clock. "Oh man, I missed 1st period!" she exclaimed. Trunks waved his hand. "Don't worry Marron; I'll take care of it." He said. Marron raised an eyebrow. "How?" she wondered. Trunks smiled. "Marron, you're looking at the richest teenager in the world." He stated. Marron blinked. "So?" she still continued to question. Trunks had a sweatdrop on his head. "You really don't understand what I'm saying…" he responded. "Marron, you've been on that island for too long." Trunks continued. Marron blinked, still in confusion.

The bell rang again, signaling the start of 2nd period. "C'mon," Trunks said pulling her arm. "We have science together." He stated. Marron tried to keep up with the speedily senior. "Hey!" she shouted. "Slow down!" Marron chided. Trunks smirked and started to fly. "TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNKS!"

* * *

"Are you still mad at me?"

Trunks sat with Marron during lunch. Every class they had gone to together, he flew, petrifying the freshman. She shot him the evil eye. "What do you think? I'm terribly frightened of flying!" Marron shouted. Trunks snorted. "Well _excuse me _for 'terribly frightening' you!" he mimicked her high vocabulary. Marron glared and Trunks started to laugh. "Oh chill Marron. I'll stop flying you around. I just thought you'd _want _to get to class on time." He replied. Marron continued to pout, not giving in to his apology. Trunks grinned. "Blondie…you know you want to forgive me…" he said. Marron was still pouting. Trunks started making funny faces, like he was trying to make a baby laugh. Marron laughed at his foolhardiness. "You look so stupid!" she shouted giggling.

"Oh really?" Trunks inquired. "It works for Bra when she's upset." He said. "That's because she's 6." Marron retorted. "You have a point." Trunks replied. His eyes glanced to another demi-saiyan munching down. "Excuse me Marron; I need to grab my lunch before Goten eats the whole cafeteria." He stated practically running to the lunch line. Marron stared at Goten and smiled. "He hasn't changed a bit, I see." She whispered.

"So…you and Trunks seem to be rather _friendly _with one another." June said with her and her posse taking a seat by Marron. Marron blinked. "Oh we're just old friends!" she told them. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Marron asked. June smirked. "Oh how rude of me, I'm June Euro. Voted 4 times Home Coming, and Prom Queen. Most popular girl here at Yellow Star High, and girlfriend of Trunks Briefs." She replied. Marron's face grew dim. "Oh…" she started. "I didn't realize Trunks _had _a girlfriend." Marron chided. June faked a sympathetic look. "Yes, so I guess you'll have to find a new boy-toy." She stated. Marron blinked. "Boy-toy?" she questioned. "I don't know what you're talking about." Marron said.

June glared. "Don't try to fake the innocent crap on me, Blondie. We're all too smart for that at this school." She said harshly. Marron bit her lip. She didn't feel comfortable with all these envious seniors sneering at her.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Marron's eyes lit up as she saw Trunks standing behind her folding his arms. June pouted. "Oh nothing, Trunksy-kins." She exclaimed. Trunks glared. "June, I've told you a hundred thousand times, I will never be your 'Trunksy-kins'. So you can just forget about trying to be my girlfriend." He yelled coolly. June tried to make a calm face. She got up slowly and turned around. "You'll regret this Blondie." June shouted.

Marron had glimpses of tears in her eyes. "What…did I do?" she asked. Trunks put his arm around her. "Nothing Marron, you did nothing at all. The girls here can be vicious, so you'll have to be very careful around them." He warned. Marron nodded. But she still pondered why anyone would be jealous of her…

* * *

The days passed on and Marron tried to ignore all the attempts made by the seniors to degrade her. Most of the time she was able to but when she couldn't, Trunks and Goten were always there to help her out.

Over the months, Marron and Trunks grew closer, much to the dismay of the senior girls. Marron often went over Trunks house to study, or get together with Goten to do something. And to even help the boys attempt to watch both Bra and little Pan, which was what they were doing at this exact moment… __

"BRA!! GET BACK HERE!"

The 6-year-old giggled. "Only if you can catch me big brother!" she stated running around the house. Trunks' face turned red with anger. "DARN IT BRA! GIVE MY UNDERWEAR! I NEED IT!" he shouted chasing the little girl. Goten and Marron sighed at the two. "Trunks, chill. She's just a 6-year-old, what's she going to want with your Briefs?" Goten asked. He snickered as he finished his pun. Trunks glared. "Shut up! It's embarrassing! And plus, she's evil!" he snapped. Marron looked at him like he was crazy. "Trunks, you shouldn't say that about your sister, she's an angel…" Marron stated hugging Bra. Trunks pouted. "ANGEL MY BUTT! SHE ACTS LIKE ONE AROUND OTHER PEOPLE BUT SHES JUST A DEVIL IN DISGUISE!" he screamed.

Bra smiled innocently. "Oh Marron, he's just paranoid! I'd _never _do something like that!" she said. Trunks glowered, "PARANOID? YOU LITTLE-"

"TRUNKS! GIVE IT A REST AND APOLOGIZE TO YOU SISTER!"

"…But Marron…"

"NOW!"

Trunks frowned. "I'm sorry…_Bra_" he replied angrily. Bra grinned in triumph. "Your welcome Niichan!" she exclaimed. Trunks grumbled and went with Goten to check on Pan.

Marron shook her head. "Your brother is so unbelievable…" she said. Bra grinned. "But that's why you love him!"

"WHAT?!"

The 6-year-old smiled. "It's obvious you know, although I can't imagine why anyone would fall in love with Niichan, he's so bossy!" Bra exclaimed. Marron flushed and turned her head away. "_If a 6-year-old can tell that I love Trunks…then he must've…AYE YA! HE KNOWS!" _Marron screamed in her head. Bra blinked. "Marron-Chan…" she began, "Are you ok?" she questioned. "Uh…Bra, do you know if your brother…knows my feelings for him?" Marron asked. Bra shook her head. "No," she started but then began to smirk. "But he wishes he did!" Bra answered mischievously. Marron blushed even more.

* * *

"At this rate, Bra's gonna blab about my feelings for Marron in a heartbeat." Trunks said to Goten after they found Pan sleeping in Bra's bed. The two decided to let the 4-year-old snooze and went up to his room, where their conversation carried on. Goten smiled. "Well it's kind of obvious…" he informed. Trunks had a sweatdrop on his head. "…You're joking…right?" he asked. Goten shook his head. "Nope, you're always 'Marron this,' or 'Marron that…' it's actually kinda annoying." He stated. Trunks glared at him. "Funny Goten, I'm serious! Do you think she knows?"

"She's be blind not to."

Trunks gulped. This was gonna bother him for the rest of the day.

"You know Trunks," Goten commenced. "Why don't you just ask her out and find out for yourself. If she doesn't, then tell her; the worst she could say is no." he suggested. Trunks grinned. "You know Goten, that's a great idea! I can take her to the prom!" he exclaimed. Goten sweat dropped. "Uh…bad idea." He said. Trunks blinked. "Why?" he questioned. "Two words, _Senior Girls" _Goten answered. Trunks sighed. "You're right." He said. "Marron wouldn't last 5 minutes in there." He continued. Goten smiled. "Relax, just take her to dinner instead." He stated. Trunks smiled. "That's a great idea Goten!" he exclaimed. Goten grinned. "Yes, I know, I'm full of them." He said. "By the way…" he began. "Yeah Goten?"

"I'm taking Paris to the prom, can I borrow the limo?"

* * *

"You really didn't have to do this."

Marron and Trunks were all dressed up because after Trunks asked Marron out, he made sure that he'd take her to the most expensive restaurant. "No Marron, I wanted to." Trunks insisted. Marron blinked her blue eyes. "Why?" she asked. Trunks smiled. "You'll see…"

Patiently, Marron waited all through dinner for Trunks to give her an answer. But it wasn't that bad, because Trunks and her always had things to talk about. "Trunks…" Marron whined. "C'mon! I've waited long enough! She whined. Trunks got up after paying the bill. "Come with me." He said taking her outside to the park. Marron wondered why he brought her to the Sakura Park, why he had bought her dinner, and why he even wanted to take her out at all!

"Trunks," Marron whispered. "What's all of this about?" she asked. Trunks smiled warmly at her. Marron blinked. "Wh-why are you looking at me like that." She inquired. "You're so oblivious Marron-Chan." Trunks answered. Marron blushed at his comment.

"What do you mean?"

Trunks pulled her close to him. "Marron…don't you see? Don't you see…how much I care about you? How I favor you over all those girls?" he queried. Marron blinked. "Trunks…" she whispered. "Marron, I love you…more than anything or anyone else in this world." Trunks replied. Marron stared in awe. "…rea-really?" she asked starting to cry. "Hai Marron-Chan…really." Trunks answered. Marron rested her head on his broad shoulders. "I love you too Trunks." She whispered. Trunks smiled and held her close, not wanting to ever let go…

* * *

Marron and Trunks remained silent until Marron spoke. "Well…that's how we…got together." She murmured. Marron looked up to see Trunks stare at her affectionately. "What?" she asked perking up an eyebrow. "Marron…" he whispered. "Can't we…go back…to the way we were?" he questioned. Marron's heart started to beat intensely. "_He can't be serious." _She thought. Even though she deeply, but secretly, wanted to…she couldn't. "_It wouldn't be fair." _Marron continued to think. "_But…" _she thought almost crying. "_How come I'm the only one who never gets a happy ending?" _

"Marron…"

Marron looked at Trunks with tears in her eyes. "Trunks, I…_WE…_can't. It just wouldn't be fair to everyone else…"

"But…"

"I SAID WE CAN'T SO WE CAN'T!" Marron shouted angrily. Trunks frowned. "So…does that mean…our feelings really are gone? That…we don't love each other anymore?" he asked. "Yes, it does." Marron replied. "Are you sure?" Trunks questioned.

"I'm positive Trunks, I don't love you anymore."

Marron screamed and fell to the ground clutching her heart. "_Not again…" _Marron thought. This time the pain was more intense. "Marron!" Trunks yelled rushing to her side. Marron, while panting, tried to smile. "Heh, your father was right about those saiyan bond things…they're really 'heart breakers' huh?" she joshed. "Marron," Trunks began. "If we deny this bond anymore, you'll die." Trunks said resting Marron on his lap. "Trunks…it just wouldn't be fair…to Kyera…to Daphne…to everyone." Marron whispered.

"STOP SAYING THAT MARRON! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE!"

"It just…wouldn't be fair…"

Marron screamed again and became unconscious. "_It just wouldn't be fair." _She continued in her mind.

"MARROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

* * *

Ok, don't kill me! I know I didn't say how they broke up, I'll get to that in the next chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I apologize if it seems rushed. My brother wanted on the computer and I had to hurry it up. Once I finish the story, I'll edit it. Anyways…QUESTION TIME!

Q.) Should I kill off Marron? Why or Why not?

Note: I've made my decision already, but I want to hear your opinions. And mind you, there's at least 7-8 more chapters left.

Thanks to…

Serena San, MayhemBass, Punk Gal, Punkygal, Daniella, Son Angie Kuri, Alexonite, Xena, Starlite, Forever Broken, Tachigare Yuushi, KrayZfan, OnCeUpOnAnIgHtMaRe, Gypsee Girl, Omi-Tak, Shasti, Pasjuh, Erica, Sonicwind123, Ali-Chan, Evil Sister, Anglmis, razzle-dazzle, African Uub, and Meiling Chan.


	19. Within My Heart

* * *

I Can't Call You Father

Disclaimers: Same….

Authors Note: Heh, it's good to see all the response! I mean, HOLY CRAP! 92 REVIEWS! IT'S UNHEARD OF! At least, for my stories…I feel so honored that you guys enjoy it! The best pleasure I can get is reading your wonderful reviews! I was surprised to see only one person ((Cough, SHASTI, cough)) wanted to kill off Marron. Lol, not that I think any of you are evil, I just thought you might like the drama. Don't worry; Marron's not the one I plan to kill off. Somebody even more important than her maybe…

**Gypsee Girl: YOU THINK I'M 16!? SERIOUSLY?! THAT'S AWESOME! Dude, if you can guess my real age, I will give you an unlimited supply of invisible money! Tempting, isn't it? Think hard, do I seem older than 16? Or younger? The choice is yours…**

* * *

Chapter 19: Within My Heart

"Unh…"

Marron slowly fluttered her eyes open. "Where…am I?" she wondered.

"Marron?"

Trunks got up from the chair placed beside her bed in the hospital ward. "Oh Marron…" he whispered. "Are you alright?" he questioned. Marron sat up leisurely. "I…I guess." She responded. "What happened?" she asked. "You passed out a couple of hours ago." Trunks stated. "Are the kids back yet?" Marron inquired. Trunks shook his head. "No, not yet." He replied. Marron sighed a breath of relief. "Good, I don't want Cali seeing me like this." She whispered. Trunks' face suddenly grew stern. "Marron, you have to stop this!" he yelled. "Stop what?" Marron questioned.

Trunks clenched his fists. "DON'T ACT DUMB MARRON! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! IF YOU-IF WE DENY THIS BOND ANY LONGER YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!" he screamed. Marron had a sympathetic look on her face. "Trunks…" Marron murmured. "We-"

"If you say 'we can't' one more time, I'll kill you myself." Trunks threatened. Marron's eyes shook with sorrow. "But Trunks-"

"But NOTHING Marron!" Trunks shouted grabbing her hands. "Trunks…" Marron whispered. "I'm not going to let you die Marron." Trunks muttered softly. Marron pulled away from him. "Uh, how about we finish our little story first?" she suggested. Trunks opened his mouth to protest, not liking the fact that she was trying to change the subject, but no words came out except, "Alright"",

"Well, at the time I had just turned 24, and you had been named the new president of Capsule Corps…"

* * *

"Mr. President? Miss Krillan is here to see you."

Trunks' eyes lit up as his secretary told him those words. "Thanks Lily," he said saying her name, "Send her in!" he instructed. Lily politely bowed, and went out to get Marron. ((Have you notice how I like naming Trunks' secretary Lily? I have no idea why…)) Marron smiled as she entered his office. "Hey baby." She stated walking over to Trunks, and pecking his cheek. "Hey yourself." Trunks responded. "Are you ready?" Marron asked him. Trunks blinked his eyes. "Ready…for what?" he questioned. Marron looked a little hurt. "You…don't remember what today is?" she queried. Trunks shook his head. "No, I don't. What is it?" he wondered aloud. Marron lowered her head, and tried desperately not to cry. "It's-the 10th anniversary of when we fell…in love." She whimpered.

"_DAMN!" _Trunks thought to himself. "_HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN?!" _he yelled silently. "Marron…" he began. "I am SO sorry!" Trunks shouted. Marron's face remained the same. "I mean, I know you've been busy at work and all but still, I thought you'd remember…" she whispered.

Trunks got up and hugged her. "Oh Marron, you have no idea how bad I feel right now…" he started, "I'll make it up to you." Trunks said. He grabbed his coat and picked Marron up. "Trunks what are you-"Marron didn't finish, Trunks had already flown outside with Marron in his arms.

* * *

"Trunks, you didn't have to do this."

Marron slightly lowered her head. Trunks had taken her to the most expensive restaurant in town. "No Marron, its ok, I wanted to." Trunks said. Marron glared. "No Trunks, it's NOT ok." She snapped. Trunks looked taken aback. "Marron?" he questioned. Marron started to cry. "Ever since you've gotten this new job, it's completely taken over your life! Now I respect that you're doing your career but you are taking it to the max! I hardly see you anymore, and any free time that you actually have, _you _spend it with Goten doing only Dende knows what!" she hollered at him.

Trunks stared at her. "Marron, what's wrong?" he asked her. Marron's pain stricken eyes looked at him intensely. "I just feel…like…you just don't care…anymore." She whispered. Trunks stared at her. "Why…would you think that?" he inquired. "You just seem a little _extra _friendly with some of your employees." Marron said snippily. "Wha-"

"I HEARD WHAT YOU DO TRUNKS! I HAVE HEARD ABOUT WHAT YOU DO AT WORK! YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH YOUR MODELS, WORKERS, AND ANY LITTLE BOYS CLUB THAT YOU TO WITH GOTEN!" Marron shouted. She then bit her lip. "Why? What did I do?" she asked softly. Trunks looked shocked. "Marron…why would you think…that I'd ever cheat on you?" he questioned. "That's what I'd like to know." Marron replied.

"Marron, I've _never _cheated on you."

"Trunks, just tell me the truth…"

"IT IS THE TRUTH!"

Marron started to choke on her sobs. "I'm…sorry." She whimpered. "I haven't been feeling well lately." She continued. "I guess I've been open to petty gossip." Marron stated. "I try to ignore it, but I can't help but…wonder." She said. Trunks went over to hug her. "Marron, I'd never cheat on you. No matter what, you'll always be my girl. I love you…"

"I love you too Trunks."

* * *

"Way to go team!"

Trunks had thrown a party for the entire company, when Capsule Corps was named the #1 business in the world, a title it had lost for a while. It had been a couple of months since the little outburst he and Marron had, but now all was well, and they were more in love than ever. And Marron of course, was by his side during the party. But, all of them, perhaps, had a few drinks too many…

"Hey…Trunks?" Marron asked slowly. "Yeah Mare?" Trunks responded. "I need to go powder my nose. I'll be back." She said to him.

"Hello… ((Hiccup)) Mr. Briefs!"

Trunks turned to see June Euro, drunk and looking a bit acrimonious. Despite how didn't want to, he had hired her because she specialized in advertisement and was an important part to the company. "Oh, hey June. Are you alright?" Trunks asked her. June shot him a seductive smile. "I'm just _fine _Trunksy-kins…" she said with a slur. Trunks sighed. "June, we've been over this A MILLION times. I WILL NEVER BE YOUR TRUNKSY-KINS!" he shouted. "I love Marron!" he added. June didn't heed his warning. "So? What she doesn't know won't hurt her." She whispered getting closer to his lips. "June, stop this right-"he didn't finish, June had vigorously pressed her lips towards his.

"Trunks…"

Both Trunks and June turn to see a sorrowful Marron. "Marron, this isn't…"

"What you said it would be, right? I mean, when you 'said' you'd _never _cheat on me huh?" Marron questioned trying to keep in the tears. Trunks approached her. "Marron, no! It's not like that! I love you-"

SLAP!

Trunks put his hand to where Marron had struck his cheek. "BULL!" Marron screamed. "IT'S ALL BULLCRAP!" she yelled. "YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU LIED TO ME!" Marron shouted. She took a step back. "We're…finished…" Marron whispered walking out of the building. Trunks darted after her. "MARRON!" he shouted. When he caught up with her, he grabbed her hand. "LET ME GO!" Marron screeched. "I CAN'T!" Trunks said. "WHY NOT?!" Marron demanded. "I CAN'T LET YOU GO! IF I LET YOU GO NOW, I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GRASP YOU AGAIN!" Trunks yelled. Marron looked at him sternly. "Good…" she whispered breaking out of his hold.

"Marron…" Trunks murmured with a tear falling down his cheek. "Don't do this." He begged. Tears poured out of Marron's blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I have to." She responded walking away. Trunks grunted, leaning all of his weight against a wall. He took out a little black box. Trunks opened it to see a large, 3 stoned diamond ring in it. "Tonight, was supposed to be perfect." He whispered. He violently closed the box.

"MARROOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

* * *

Just as before, the two were silent. Until…

Marron started to cry. "You…were telling the truth, weren't you?" she asked. Trunks nodded. "I was." He replied. Marron let out small, yet sorrowful chuckle. "It's funny," she began, "I mean; it's funny how a simple lie or misunderstanding could lead to such pain and suffering." She said. "Marron…" Trunks said softly. But Marron wasn't finished. "I mean, think about it. If that thing with June could've been cleared up, we probably would have been married by now. And if I had never lied about Cali, we wouldn't be in this mess right now." She continued. "Marron," Trunks interrupted, "We can…still…_fix _the problems." He told her. "Trunks, I've already told you that we can't."

"Just pretend for a second Mare." Trunks stated. "Pretend that we were living in a world with no Kyera, no bond; nothing. It's just me and you. What would your heart feel _then_?" he asked. Marron shook her head. "Trunks, I can't answer that." She said. "Why not?" Trunks questioned. Marron started to sob. "Because…" "Because why?"

"Because my answer is so very real."

Trunks leaned his head on hers. "Do you love me Marron?" he asked. "I can't love you." Marron replied. "That doesn't answer my question, I don't care if you can or can't love me; the question is do you?" Trunks stated.

"Yes…"

Somehow, saying her feelings didn't make her worst, quite the contrary, she felt relieved. Marron lifted her eyes to see Trunks smiling like he always did. And Marron smiled back, not thinking of reality, Kyera, Cali or anything for that matter. She only saw him.

"Marron…" Trunks whispered. "Yeah?" Marron replied. "I love you too." Trunks responded. Marron beamed. "I know." She said. Marron looked in his eyes, and they were filled with love and a pleading for him to express it. "It's wrong." Marron replied. "I know." He told her. "So why do you insist on doing it?" she wondered. "Because, I love you." Trunks stated. "Sometimes, just because you're in love, doesn't mean you're supposed to be." Marron answered. Trunks lowered his head towards hers. "But sometimes, even when you're not supposed to be in love, its how it's supposed to be." He replied softly. "Oh Trunks…" Marron called. Trunks pressed his lips, against her own frail, peach ones. Marron knew it was wrong, but like Trunks said, when something's wrong, it can be the right thing. She didn't stop. Even though her doubt urged her to.

"Trunks." She moaned in between kisses. "Don't…let…it go…any…further than this." She said. "I…won't." Trunks responded.

"Don't…let anyone know."

"I won't. I promise."

"I love you…"

"Me too Marron, me too."

* * *

T/M ROMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE! FINALLY! Heh, don't worry, it's not all happily ever after yet! Still more conflicts, and even an evil villain is coming! So stay tuned ya'll!

Q.) What do you think the ending will be like? For example, who will get together, who will die, and everything else?

Thanks to…

Serena San, MayhemBass, Punk Gal, Punkygal, Daniella, Son Angie Kuri, Alexonite, Xena, Starlite, Forever Broken, Tachigare Yuushi, KrayZfan, OnCeUpOnAnIgHtMaRe, Gypsee Girl, Omi-Tak, Shasti, Pasjuh, Erica, Sonicwind123, Ali-Chan, Evil Sister, Anglmis, razzle-dazzle, African Uub, and Meiling Chan.


	20. A Tempting Offer

I Can't Call You Father

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except this story and my car…er technically it's my parent's car XD. Oh, but I do own the Villain, who's name will be revealed later.

**Note: I apologize for the wait; I've had a hectic month. I'm sorry to inform all of you that a good friend of mine Alex Tsirylnik past away on December 8th. She had a whole in her heart, but that never made a difference; she always seemed to have a whole heart, one of gold. Alex was only 13 years old. She was an only child. Alex had an amazing personality and such a bright outlook on life, despite her illness. I think about her often and I miss her. I'll always miss her, but I'll always remember the good times we had. She was an awesome friend. If any of you would like to ((I have no idea why, but what the heck?)) check out a page about her then here's the link. It includes an essay she wrote, which made me cry…but nonetheless, it's very encouraging and I urge you to check it out if you have or unfortunately may experience the lost of a friend or family member at a young age…**

**http:www.mayfield.k12.oh.us/schools/high/tribute.html **

Authors Note: …HOLY CANOLI! 106 REVIEWS? ARE YOU FRIGGIN KIDDING ME?! ME? SONCHAN? JAYMI (INSERT LAST NAME)? GETTING 106 REVIEWS!? ((Faints))

Ahem, anyways, ARIGATO FOR THEM! But seriously, this chapter is going to be VERY interesting, and yet, **very short**. The evil villain pops up for a short bit, Daphne will be starting to play a major character and Trunks and Marron have to decide if they're going to make their love public. Read on…if you dare…

**Shasti: Good Guess, but no, KEEP TRYING!**

**Supersaiyaman: …thank you, kind stranger, for getting me over 100 reviews…THANK YOU!**

**Gypsee Girl: BRIBERY IS NOT WRONG! IT'S A PERFECTLY FINE THING TO DO! :-P BTW, do you have a SN or an email address? I'd like to talk with you more instead of just on the reviews and story updates! ((That goes for anyone else too))**

* * *

Chapter 20: A Tempting Offer

"Hey, has anyone seen Cali?"

Angel looked around the almost empty room of the gymnasium. Everyone had left except the gang. "I think she went somewhere else with Tai." Boxer answered. "I haven't seen her all night." He chimed. Angel smiled as she pictured the two on a date. She knew how much Cali liked, even loved the guy, and she was happy for her. Happy that she found someone at last. "Well in that case," she started, "We better get moving." Angel commented at being the only ones left. The gang nodded in agreement, and promptly left after that.

* * *

Tai pulled up to Capsule Corps in his black corvette. He and Cali were silently smiling at each other. "…goodnight." He whispered. Cali smiled warmly at him. "…goodnight." She replied. Tai leaned in and gave her another amazing kiss. Cali grinned afterwards, and opened the car door, the closed it. Tai waited till she reached the entrance door before he left. Cali waved to him, signaling he could leave. Tai honked the horn in response and drove away. Cali sighed as she went in; the night…was perfect.

* * *

Trunks and Marron pulled apart when the heard the door being shut downstairs. "Oh crap…Cali's back!" Marron exclaimed. The two quickly got up and ran downstairs to look casual. Marron hastily picked up the book she was previously reading and Trunks pretended to be asleep on the couch. When Cali entered the room, Marron lowered her book.

"Oh hi, Cali-Chan!" she exclaimed. "How was your night?" Marron asked. Cali smiled at her. "It was…really, _really _great. And how about yours? You weren't reading the whole time were you?" she responded.

"Well, you know me! I can get lost in a good book!"

"Was Trunks sleeping the whole time?"

Marron had a sweatdrop on her head. "For the most part. We um…_talked _a little while, and then he just fell asleep on the couch. He was really tired!"

Cali yawned. "That sounds like a good idea. I'm going to bed mama, g'night." She said kissing Marron's cheek. Cali then made her way upstairs to her room.

Marron and Trunks sighed heavily. "That was close." Marron stated. "How long can we keep this up?" Trunks wondered. Marron shrugged. "I'm not sure." She replied. "Maybe…we should just…tell them." Trunks suggested. Marron looked shocked. "WHAT?!" she screamed. "I think it would be the best thing to do. We've already kept several secrets Marron; I don't think it'll be any better if we keep anymore." Trunks commented.

"Trunks…you promised me though…that we wouldn't tell anyone." Marron said to him. "I Know Mare, but maybe…we should consider it." He said. "I'll think about it, but just not tonight, I'm exhausted." Marron replied with a yawn. Trunks nodded in understanding. "Alright Marron, sweet dreams." He said kissing her lightly. Marron smiled. "Sweet dreams Trunks." She stated walking upstairs.

* * *

Daphne walked home by herself after the prom. She had been trying to avoid her friends ever since the incident with Cali and Marron. Daphne was convinced that the whole thing was Cali and Marron's fault, and that they were soon going to replace her, and her mother. "Fat chance I'll allow that!" Daphne exclaimed. "Cali and Marron can just go to Hell!"

"That can be arranged…"

Daphne felt a chill up her spine as a seductive voice filled the air. "Who…who's there?!" Daphne questioned getting in a fighting stance. Although she didn't fight anymore, she still knew a thing or two. "Dearie, you don't need to be afraid of me." The voice said in a comforting tone. Just then, the ominous fog that had surrounded Daphne, took form of a dark, beautiful woman. She had black skin, black lips, haunting red eyes, and long, full white hair. She wore a quite skimpy looking, short red dress.

Daphne glared. "Who _are _you!?!" she demanded.

"Desdemona, mistress of the underworld, and solution to your problems." Desdemona responded in her intense voice.

Daphne blinked. "Solution…to my…problems?" she wondered.

"Yes, you see, I've been watching you lately, Daphne. I can see your sorrow. You fear that Cali and Marron are taking over…and they are." Desdemona said.

Daphne bit her lip. She could feel Desdemona's dark aura, and knew she was bad news, and shouldn't be trusted. But she couldn't help but listen to her words. "How do you know this?" Daphne asked. "My dear," Desdemona began, "I have told you I have been observing you, and my eyes never miss a detail. Cali has always wanted a father, and she is stealing yours away! And Marron, oh Marron is replacing your mother's place in your father's heart even as we speak. Their old flame has been ignited again!" she finished in a cautious tone.

Daphne clenched her fists. "You're lying! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT, BUT I KNOW THAT AS MUCH AS I WANT TO BELIEVE YOU, YOU'RE TRYING TO TURN ME AGAINST CALI AND MARRON!" she yelled. Desdemona smirked. "I thought you'd say that…" she stated.

Her face grew stern. "I have a proposition for you Daphne Aki Briefs." Desdemona said. "If you want to get rid of those Krillians', I'd be happy to help." She told her. Daphne, whose curiosity was greater then her wisdom, asked "How?"

Desdemona smiled. "My power is strong, but nothing like when I fuse with another person." She said. "Fuse?" Daphne wondered. "Yes, but not like the fusion you know. When I turn into my fog-like form, I am able to enter another person's body, and control them. But our powers are combined creating an ultimate warrior." Desdemona commented.

"You want to take over my body?" Daphne inquired. Desdemona nodded. "With our combined powers, we'll be able to defeat Cali and her mother." She explained. Daphne arched an eyebrow. "Why do you want to help me?" she queried. "My dear, I love to help all who need help." Desdemona said.

While clenching her fists, Daphne shouted, "Forget it! I don't buy it! I'll never let you control my body; NEVER!"

Desdemona frowned. "Hmm, well I had a feeling you'd say that. Very well then, Daphne." She stated turning around opening a dark portal. "But," Desdemona avowed before leaving, "if you _do _change your mind, I'll be waiting." She finished turning into fog again and entering the abyss.

Daphne stared at the empty spot where Desdemona stood. Her offer was very tempting to Daphne, but Daphne didn't want to act on it. At least…not until she had more proof. Not until she had hard core evidence that Trunks and Marron were finally together, and that she was replaced by Cali.

But…what would happen if there were to be such evidence?

* * *

Short, I know, but the next chapter will be longer and more exciting. I bet all of you are wondering about who exactly is Desdemona. Well she's originally the main villain in my DBU anime series, and I thought I'd stick her in here. Thanks for your continuous reading of this story; I'm sad to think that in a few more chapters it'll be over!

**Q.) Will Daphne end up going for Desdemona's offer?**

Thanks to my reviewers…

Serena San, MayhemBass, Punk Gal, Punkygal, Daniella, Son Angie Kuri, Alexonite, Xena, Starlite, Forever Broken, Tachigare Yuushi, KrayZfan, OnCeUpOnAnIgHtMaRe, Gypsee Girl, Omi-Tak, Shasti, Pasjuh, Erica, Sonicwind123, Ali-Chan, Evil Sister, Anglmis, razzle-dazzle, African Uub, and Meiling Chan.


	21. Secrets Revealed

I Can't Call You Father

Disclaimers: Same…Same…oh yeah…SAME!

Authors Note: HOLY HOTDOGS!! ((XD I get that from my English teacher who's Irish)) Has it really been a WHOLE YEAR since I started this story? Now, 1 year, 21 chapters, and 111 reviews later…it's still not finished XD! Well, I'll try my best to update, but…school is being VERY annoying with midterms coming up and such…ugh! I'm never gonna finish my other stories at this rate…

Oh and a note on that, I have, I REPEAT, _HAVE NOT_ abandoned my other stories! They will be updated when I am through with this story which, I think may only have 4 chapters plus an epilogue left. Don't worry though, faithful fans, I am construing a sequel in my head. Mind you, it's more of a happy story with humor than the angst you see in this story.

I was actually planning something different for this chapter, but I am low on time. So, in conclusion, this chapter and the next one won't be as long as I originally had promised. Sorry guys!

By the way guys, thanks for all of the sympathy with my friend, which meant a lot…

**Gypsee Girl: Yea! Email address! Now we can talk ALL THE TIME! FWAHAHA! ((Note: Yeah, and after about 3 emails you'll be sick of me…TRUST me!)) Oh and I realized that I never wrote in my review in response to that friend comment, I think of you as a friend as well! **

**Pasjuh: I LOVE YOU TOO! Lol**

**Sonicwind123: Yeah, the action is going to be starting in approximately 2 chapters…**

**Razzle-dazzle: Oh, I am so sorry to hear that! So many ppl are dying too young these days…**

**Shasti: lol, close enough. I may tell you guys my EXACT age later. It might shock you! ((No, I am no some 6 year old prodigy or some creepy 90 year old lady!)) Yes and this chapter will be a little darker as well. If you do like dark stories though, my other fics will be very dark. "Beyond the Truth" was intended to be REALLY dark but I need to redo the whole thing! I just reread and cringed every chapter XD! It's amazing how much better you can get in just one year…**

* * *

Chapter 21: Secrets Revealed

Daphne stared at the spot where Desdemona stood. The dark aura was still aimlessly floating around her. The chills up her spine were by no means comfortable. The offer was quite tempting, as previously explained. But Daphne was no fool. She knew that dark auras and women who dress like sluts should NOT be trusted at ALL!

"She's crazy…" Daphne muttered. "I mean, dad loves my mother, and he'd never have an affair!" she reasoned.

"Wanna bet?"

Daphne violently shook her head. "Huh? Who's that?" she questioned aloud.

"Psst! Down here!"

Daphne looked down and saw nothing.

"NO! On you left shoulder!"

As instructed, Daphne veered her head to her left should to see a pint size version of her, in a devil's outfit, filing her nails. "Yeesh, you're a dim one!" the Devi-Daphne ((Note: Instead of writing devil, I refer the bad conscious as a "devi (INSERT NAME)")) said still focusing on her nails. "Uh…are you my conscious?" Daphne asked. The Devi-Daphne stopped filing and stood up on her proprietor's shoulder. "In a way…" she said with a mischievous tone. Daphne sighed out a mushroom. "Look, I have seen the TV shows and the Movies, and YOU are the one with the bad ideas!" she stated.

The Devi-Daphne pouted. "Well, you could at LEAST hear my opinion!" she snapped. Daphne rolled her eyes. "Go ahead…" she said. Devi-Daphne cleared her throat. "The Desdemona chick is right you know." She started. "Cali and Marron are steeling your pops away from your mom and you." Devi-Daphne added. Daphne groaned in hearing the same thing again. "I'll believe when I see it!" she snapped. "Oh but haven't you?"

"What does that mean?"

Devi-Daphne snorted. "You know how your father looks at Marron; how his face gets so prideful when Cali accomplishes something…it's beyond obvious Daffy…" she lectured. Daphne looked at her right shoulder. "What are you looking for? I'M OVER HERE!" The Devi-Daphne complained.

"Isn't the angel supposed to show up sometime soon?"

The Devi-Daphne whistled innocently, reminiscing about how she gagged and tied the Angel-Daphne up in a closet somewhere. "I guess she just agrees with me on something." Devi-Daphne answered.

Daphne shook her head. "Wow, I am having a conversation with an intangible and imaginative devi-me…I need to get to bed!" she exclaimed walking away. The Devi-Daphne hung on to the shoulder for dear life. "Hey! I'm not done!" she screamed. Daphne glared. "TOO BAD!" she shouted flicking the Devi-Daphne off of her shoulder. Before smashing the concrete, the illusory Devi-Daphne disappeared into smoke.

Daphne sighed. What a night!

* * *

Cali groaned and turned in her sleep. It appeared she was having a nightmare…

_Cali__ was shrouded in darkness. _

_"…Where am I?"_

_Chills went up her spine as a dark fog surrounded her. "What the-" __Cali__ wondered. An ominous laugh filled the air._

_"__Cali__…"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Oh __Cali__…"_

_Cali__ glared and got in a fighting stance. "All right, who's the wise guy?!" she screamed. A cackle arose once more. "I beg your pardon, wise guy did you say? **Wise Girl** is the correct word…" _

_The fog took form into none other than Desdemona. "Who are you?" __Cali__ demanded. Desdemona smiled, and said nothing. __Cali__ let out a low growl. "I don't like repeating myself, WHO _**ARE **YOU?!" _she shouted._

_"You have anger in you…so much hatred, frustration, confusion, and pain." Desdemona said. __Cali__ looked at her curiously. "Wha-" _

_"I'd be careful with those emotions…" Desdemona stop to let out a small, sinister laugh. "You never know what could happen…"_

_Cali__ immediately put both of her hands to her throat. The fog was thickening and she couldn't breathe. "AGH!" Cali gasped desperately, but no air came to her lungs. "This is an omen __Cali__…one I'd advise you to take." Desdemona finished her sentence with a cruel smile. "Ta-ta!" she said turning into her fog-form leaving __Cali__ to suffocate_

Cali awoke instantly, panting heavily. "What the heck…" she muttered in a sweat. "Who was that freaky lady…and what did she mean by…an omen? Am I going to die?"

* * *

Marron awoke the next morning with a smile plastered on her face. A rare find. She sighed in reverence at the past night events. Trunks, the love of her life, and her were together…er, well, not technically.

Marron's smile soon diminished. "I want to be with him…more than anything…but Kyera and TJ and Daphne…they want to be with him as well. And they deserve to be…" she whispered. Sighing again, only this time with more sorrow in the sigh, Marron got up and got dressed. She immediately called Trunks' room.

"Trunks Briefs speaking,"

"Trunks, its Marron. I need you to meet me in the lounge."

Cali walked into the lounge and sat down with a blank stare on her face. "_Am I going to die?" _she wondered. "_Or is my whole family doomed?" _Cali continued in her head. TJ walked in and saw Cali staring blankly. "Cal?" he questioned.

No response, she was too busy thinking.

TJ waved his hands in the middle of her face. "Hello? EARTH TO CALI!" he shouted. Cali blinked and looked up. "Huh?" she inquired. TJ sighed a mushroom. "Wow Cal, what's with the zoning out?" he asked her. Cali shook her head. "I'm not sure; I guess I was just thinking…" she responded. "About what?" he queered. "About a weird dream I ha-" Cali stopped mid-sentence. TJ was getting frustrated. "Cali! Stop daydreaming and just tell me for Pete's sake!" he shouted. Cali glared. "I'm not day-dreaming! I heard voices!" she exclaimed. TJ perked his ears up. "Yeah, I hear 'em too. They're coming from the second part of the lounge." He stated. Both Cali and TJ tiptoed and peered around the wall to see Trunks and Marron in a conversation.

"…and that's why I am having difficulty with this. It's just not fair." Marron said. Trunks rubbed his forehead. "Marron, we went over this…" he began but Marron interrupted. "No we didn't Trunks! We didn't, and you know it!"

"Well what do you want me to do then?! HUH? You _refuse _for anybody to know!" Trunks shouted back.

"_Know about what?" _Cali and TJ wondered.

Marron's face grew sad and sorrowful. "Trunks…I…I DON'T KNOW! OK?" she snapped. Trunks frowned as Marron started to cry. "Marron, I'm sorry." He whispered. Marron's lip quivered. "Trunks…I'm scared." She murmured. Trunks tucked her hair behind her ears. "Me too Marron, but everything will work out." He reassured her. Marron smiled slightly. "You're wonderful, you know that?" she said. Trunks grinned back. "Nah, you'll always be better Marron-Chan…"

_"MARRON-CHAN!?!"_TJ and Cali thought panicking in their minds.

Trunks quickly lowered his lips to Marron's, to reassure her. Marron kissed back and gently placed her arms around his firm, strong body.

"Oh my Kami…" Cali breathed.

Trunks and Marron instantly broke away and looked at Cali and TJ in fear. Cali and TJ stared back, speechless. Trunks was the first one to try and start a conversation. "TJ…Cali…" he started but TJ just walked out. "TJ!" Trunks called after him, chasing down the corridor; leaving Cali and Marron alone.

"Cali…"

Cali put her hand up, signaling Marron to stop. "How could you?" Cali asked her. Marron tried to say something. "Cali I…I…" Marron was searching desperate for words. Cali almost started to cry. "Mother, you weren't supposed to fall in love with him!" she shouted. "Cali, I couldn't…help it! He's _your _father after all and-"

"NO!"

A golden aura formed around Cali's body. "HE IS NOT! I REPEAT, NOT MY FATHER AND HE NEVER WILL BE!" Cali shouted with her eyes flickering green. Marron looked at her daughter in fear. "Calm down…please Cali…calm down!" she pleaded. "CALM DOWN!?" Cali yelled finally going Super Saiyan. "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" she continued to scream.

Marron was starting to panic. "Cali, I can't help with whom I fall in love with!" she exclaimed. Cali shed tears of gold. "But…you're _not _supposed to be with him!" she yelled.

"Then who Cali?! WHEN DO _I _GET _MY _HAPPY ENDING?!"

Cali stopped powering up and stared at her mother who was brimming with tears. She pondered her words and was overflowing with emotions. She knew her mom always sacrificed her happiness for others and never got what she wanted. Cali leveled down. "I'm sorry mother, I know you never have gotten your way…but," Cali ended her "apology" with these words "I Can't Call _Him_ Father!"

Tearing, Cali ran out of the room in a hurry. Marron leaned up against the wall and continued to cry. "Why…why am I…being forced to endure a life of unhappiness? What did I do?"

"What did I _DO?!" _

* * *

AW…hehe, did you guys like the Devi-Daphne scene? XD! I bet all you guys thought the angst was over. Guess what? There's even more to come in the next chappy…till then…

**Q.) What did Desdemona's omen mean?**

Thanks to my reviewers…

Serena San, MayhemBass, Punk Gal, Punkygal, Daniella, Son Angie Kuri, Alexonite, Xena, Starlite, Forever Broken, Tachigare Yuushi, KrayZfan, OnCeUpOnAnIgHtMaRe, Gypsee Girl, Omi-Tak, Shasti, Pasjuh, Erica, Sonicwind123, Ali-Chan, Evil Sister, Anglmis, razzle-dazzle, African Uub, Meiling Chan, and Supersaiyaman.


	22. Father and Son

I Can't Call You Father

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the song "Simply" by Pillar. ((Ironically, they are a Christian rock band but I thought one part of the song fit in with this chapter!)) C'mon people, do you really expect me to own ANYTHING by now!

DON'T HURT ME FOLKS! I updated as soon as I could!

**Authors Note:** Oooooh, things grew intense on the last chapter! Ah, I love keeping you guys dangling like that! Hahaha…OH and this is IMPORTANT! There is a really cool website calledMYSPACE and it is soooooo cool! You can chat w/ your friends and put up pictures and it's like having your own webpage AND ITS FREE! I have one so if any of you are interested in knowing what I look like…then go and get one! Let me know in your reviews! And this chapter will be short but I just wanted to get it up to satisfy you guys.

Hey, are you guys interested in a new story by me? I want to put one up but I haven't even finished any. Go to my profile and find the "story ideas" section and pick your favorite. Let me know in your reviews about that as well…

Oh and sorry for the wait! I didn't expect it to take that long!

**Gypsee Girl: Girl, you can ALWAYS get me to laugh my head off in your reviews! Don't worry, you know I'm Christian too…I know adultery is bad! You'll see in this chapter and others what happens! FINDING NEMO KICKS BUTT!**

**MayhemBass: Glad you're still entertained! And also, I'm happy you think that this story is dramatic. I try!**

**Razzledazzle: Yeah, I thought it was a good idea too!**

**Shasti: I AM DISSAPOINTED IN YOU! YOU DIDN'T REVIEW FOR LAST CHAPTER! Grr…you made me sad ;;**

* * *

Chapter 22: Father and Son 

TJ ran out of Capsule Corps and started flying away. "TJ!" Trunks yelled flying after him. TJ grunted and flew harder and faster away from his father. Trunks sighed and powered up so he could catch his son. "TJ, please hold up!" Trunks pleaded gaining on him. Still getting no response from TJ, Trunks growled and grabbed one of TJ's feet, and slammed him into a nearby field below.

Trunks flew down to the ground seconds after throwing TJ. TJ had already gotten up, and was dusting himself off. "Well," TJ began in a cruel tone, "You got my attention." He finished sitting down on a rock. Trunks gave him a vindictive look. "Don't even start with me TJ." He stated sitting on another rock besides his son. "After all, YOU were the one who told me that I should've resolved things with Marron. YOU were the one who said I didn't care about her. YOU were the one pushing all of that in my face!"

"I DID SAY THAT! BUT I DIDN'T SAY IT WAS RIGHT FOR YOU TO COMMIT ADULTRY ON MOM! I DIDN'T SAY IT WAS ALL RIGHT TO DIG A DEEPER HOLE FOR YOURSELF THAN YOU'VE ALREADY DUG!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO TJ? EVERY CHOICE I SEEM TO MAKE SEEMS TO MAKE THINGS EVEN WORSE! I'M TRYING TO DO THE RIGHT THING! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?"

"WOULD IT KILL YOU TO SEE HOW YOUR DECISIONS AFFECT OTHER PEOPLE THAN JUST YOUR STUPID SELFISH SELF!"

**I've made it so hard on myself, **

**Turning my back on how you felt**

**Seeing a lie that led me on,**

**Leaving a love that did no wrong**

Trunks had to use a great amount of strength to calm himself down and listen to the words of his son. "Believe me TJ, I try to think of how my decisions would affect others." He responded. TJ just shook his head. "Dad, you can't just consider only a few people, but everybody who plays a role in your life." He replied.

"TJ…" Trunks began, "… what…do you think I should do?" he asked with a plea of help in his eyes. TJ snorted. "Oh, so _now _you're actually asking _me _for the answers to your problems?" he questioned bitterly. He expected his father to answer back with a snooty remark, but instead, he only said softly, "Yes."

TJ's eyes grew wide. He thought his father was joking. "Um," he began unsure of his next words, "…grr, I DON'T KNOW! I'm only 17 for crying out loud!" he snapped. TJ continued to look at his father who still had a look of begging on his face. "But," He began in a softer tone, "you should probably let everyone know what's going on. To let mom know…it'd be the responsible thing to do"

Trunks smiled at his son. "You're right son," he started to say, "It _would _be the right thing to do. Maybe not the easiest, but definitely the right thing to do." He stated. "Dad…" TJ whispered. "I love you but sometimes the decisions you make aren't always the best…" he told him.

"I know…"

"Then why do you make them in the first place?"

Trunks let out a small grin. "Because I'm half human. And all humans make mistakes. No one can be perfect, and no one will ever be. That's how the Kai's intended it to be."

TJ returned the smile. And he knew his father was right. Everyone would make mistakes, no matter how hard they try not to. "We should probably get going then…" TJ said. "Everyone's going to wonder where we are," he finished. "Indeed," Trunks replied. "I'm going to go have to face the music…" he continued.

"Dad?"

"Yes TJ?"

"Who are you going to choose?"

Trunks turned around wide-eyed and looked at his son. "wh-what did you say?" he asked. "I asked you, who are you going to choose? Mom or Marron? You know you can't have them both…"

"I…I…"

"Dad,"

"I'm not sure son. At least not yet. I love your mom, but I love Marron at the same time." Trunks replied. TJ sighed. "You better think of an answer soon…" he told his father. "I know TJ. And I will soon…"

_At least, I hope I can…_

"Let's get going then, " TJ answered taking off in the air. His father soon joined him behind, but was in deep thought.

_Who can I choose? Kyera's my wife, but Marron's my mate! What's the right decision? What would benefit everyone else?_

Unfortunately though for Trunks, there _was _no right answer.

* * *

Ok, that's chapter 22! Short but hey, at least I got something up! My computer's down so I'm on my mother's labtop. So it might be a little bit till the next update. Until then, enjoy! Oh, and here's your question of the update… 

**If you were in Trunks' position, who would you choose and why?**

**1.Kyera  
2.****Marron**

Till next time!


End file.
